The 8th Year: Mishaps&Mayhem
by cuhmeel
Summary: The Golden trio is back at Hogwarts, along with new faces. WARNING: Contains random groin kicking and crazy sugar rushes. Story does not comply with all the deaths from The Order of the Phoenix to The Deathly Hallows. AU HHR RWLB GWBZ DMOC GWOC FWAJ R
1. Loud Morning Greetings

The sun was creeping through the curtains, waking Melany Black up. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up, looking around the room.

She wasn't the only one in the room. Ginny Weasley occupied the bed next to her, While Hermoine Granger and Jenine Potter, cousin of Harry, Occupied the beds across the room. She was the only one in the room that was awake, but that wasn't a surprise to her since she was one of the early birds at The Burrow.

Melany quietly got up and left the room, making sure that she didn't wake any of her roommates. She headed to the kitchen, checking if there was anyone else awake. And sure enough, all of the adults were awake.

"Morning," she said, half asleep.

Everyone looked up and smiled saying, "Morning," at the same time a little loudly, giving Melany a slight headache, considering she was still half conscious.

"Come take a seat next to your father, dearie. Would you like some coffee?" said Mrs. Weasley, quite cheerfully.

"Yes please, Mrs. Weasley," Melany said, while taking a seat next to her father, Sirius Black.

"How is my favorite girl this fine morning?" asked Sirius, giving her a warm smile while she took a seat.

"Fine, thanks dad," she said returning the smile. "Anything interesting in the paper?" Melany asked while picking up the paper in front of him.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Everyone cleaning up the mess those wankers left behind."

"Sirius! Mind your mouth. Especially around your own daughter," Mrs. Weasley said, after giving Melany her coffee. Melany couldn't help but laugh at her father being nagged by Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Molly," he said sheepily, winking at Melany.

That's one of the reasons why Melany loves her father so much. He treats her not only like a daughter, but like a best friend too. So using foul language around eachother was no big deal, unless she did it to him. That was a whole other different story.

Just right after Melany took a sip of her coffee, she heard two identical voices say "Morning."

Melany immediately turned to the two red headed boys and said with a smile, "Morning," along with everyone else.

"Honestly people, could you try to lower down your voices when you greet people who just woke up," replied Fred, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yeah, it's not all that pleasant starting your day with a slight headache,' said George.

"Oh will you two stop whining and take a seat. Coffee?" asked Mrs. Weasley, with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes mum," they both said, taking a seat next to Melany.

Melany immediately stuck her hand up to George, who looked at the hand quizzically.

"You owe me 5 galleons, remember," she said. They made a bet that would last throughout the summer that whoever wakes up first get 5 galleons from the other person.

George suddenly remembered the bet, and said, "No fair! You're always the one who wakes up before us!"

"Well too bad. You were the one who suggested the bet. And anyway, there was this week where you two woke up first. But I didn't whine."

"Fine. I'll give it to you later."

"I'll be holding you up against the promise, George Weasley," she said with a grin.

Her and George were always close. She was even closer to George than the Fred. While Fred was away with Angelina doing Merlin knows what, she and George would think of new pranks they could pull or new products they can sell. They also practiced their Quidditch if the weather was perfect.

After about 30 minutes, everyone was awake and in the kitchen, talking merrily about any random subject. Everyone seemed to have a sense of relief now, since the war ended two months ago.

Another 30 minutes passed, the conversations were interrupted by a series of tappings on the windows. Mrs. Weasley opened the window and 3 owls entered the kitchen. Pig had 5 letters attached to him, Hedwig had 2, and Eugene, Melany's owl, had just one letter.

Everyone took the letters, being a little confused. Melany spent no time looking at it and opened it right away. She cleared her throat loudly so that everyone heard her and read aloud her letter:

_Dear Ms. Melany Black,_

_We would like to say thank you for your contributions to help in the war._

_It has come to my attention that you did not attend your last year at Hogwarts, therefore, not finishing your education. After many thoughts about this, I have decided that something must be done in order to change that._

_Therefore, I am pleased to inform you that you will be one of the many lucky people to be chosen to come back to Hogwarts and finish your 7th year._

_The train will leave on September 1st at 11 o'clock sharp._

_Enclosed is a list of books you need to purchase before you leave._

_Please reply to this letter before August 31st with your decision._

_Again, thank you for everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Melany looked up to see smiles on everyones faces, including her own. They all knew that they couldn't pass this offer up.

Suddenly, there was a big squeal which made everyone jump up.

"I MADE HEAD GIRL," cried Ginny, holding up a badge in her hand.

Everyone congratulated Ginny with hugs and praises. Jenine sat right next to Harry when he suddenly pulled out something silver and said quietly, "I'm the new Quidditch captain."

This time only Jenine heard and she was the only one to hug him. When she realized this she said, "Oh for crying out loud," she clears her throat and says loudly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY HARRY," which made everyone look at him.

Harry, slightly growing red, said, "I made Quidditch captain!"

Suddenly everyone moved from Ginny to Harry and sang praises. Jenine was quite happy at her action and she squeezed out of the flock of people.

She then looked in her envelope and saw a prefect badge. She went to Ron and Hermoine, who also had a prefect badge. They suddenly start talking about prefect responsibilities and such.

Meanwhile, Melany went into the living room to find George and Fred talking about their latest inventions.

"Did you guys get a letter too," she interrupted, while taking a seat in the squishy chair across from them.

"Yes," said Fred.

"We did." George said, finishing for Fred.

"And we are accepting it," said Fred.

"But unfortunately, we didn't get named anything special, like Harry or Ginny. But I don't understand why they would name Ronniekins a prefect," said George.

Melany gave a small laugh and said, "Well I didn't get any special name either, so you're not alone. But I am trying out for Quidditch. How about you two?"

They both nodded and smiled.

"Well if you don't have any responsibilities like the others," said George.

"Then you can help us with some products or pranks," finished Fred.

"I quite like that idea. It gives me something to do with my non-existent life. Plus I wont get lonely when everyone else is patrolling. So I accept the offer," she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Excellent," they said together, and they reached out their hands for her to shake. She crossed her arms and shook their hands.

_This is going to be an interesting year_, thought Melany.

Everyone immediately responded to the letters saying that they accepted the offer.

The next weeks have flown by, and soon, it was the day before they would leave. Everyone had their books, new supplies, and new robes for the year packed and ready.

Everyone decided to turn in early. Everyone accept Hermoine, who decided to start reading ahead on her DADA book.

She sat in the living room looking at the fire, instead of reading the book on her lap. She thought about everything that happened to her throughout the past year. It all went by too fast, but Hermoine was happy that it did.

"Hermoine?"

The voice startled Hermoine and she looked behind her, only to see that it was just Harry.

"Oh hello Harry. I couldn't sleep, so I just came down here To try to get ahead of reading," she said, while he took a sit across from her.

"Leave it to Hermoine to get ahead already. But it looks like you didn't get anywhere, seeing that your book is upside down," he said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh shush. I guess I just been lost in my own thoughts," she said, growing red embarrassment.

"Yeah. It's been a rough year. But I'm happy I get to go back home," he said wit excitement in his voice.

She simply just nodded in response.

Then there was silence. Awkward Silence.

After what had seemed hours but yet it was only a few minutes, Hermoine had enough of the silence, and got up.

"Well I should be going to bed now. Wouldn't want to get up late and miss the train," she said, in a rush.

"Yeah, yo-you're right," he said, getting up to follow her.

"W-well g-goodnight, Harry," she said, stuttering along with him.

"Hermoine," Harry said grabbing her arm. She jumped in shock and turned around.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm always here to listen," he said, just inches away from her.

"Thanks, Harry," she said before turning around and walking to her room.

Harry decided to sit in the living room for just a few more minutes, thinking about the sudden contact to her.

_Well that was pretty cheesy. 'If you want to talk about anything, I'm always here to listen' I bet she thinks I'm trying to be her bloody psychiatrist after that statement. I seriously need help on getting more pick up lines._

And with that, he walked to his own room, thinking of people that can help him with that.

Everyone woke up early enough to have time to get ready and eat, all thanks to Mrs. Weasley, who serves as a great alarm clock.

Since everyone got their apparition licenses, they decided to just apparate to Kings Cross.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come, dearies," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Molliekins, they survived a war. Surely they can handle apparating to Kings Cross without getting hurt," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, alright," she said, defeated.

After many hugs goodbye, the 8th years (Ginny insisted on calling themselves that) grabbed their trunks, and said goodbye.

But before they left, they saw that Sirius and Remus were packed up ready to go.

"Sorry dad, but I don't think they will accept students from 20 years ago," Melany said, with a smile n her face.

"First of all, I'm not that old. Second of all, we're not attending Hogwarts as students," he said staring at his daughter with a smirk on his face.

Everyone looked at them with confused looks.

"Then why are you coming," Melany asked.

"We are going to be your new DADA teachers," Remus said.

Everyone, especially Harry, lightened up and had an ear-to-ear grin.

"Well what are we waiting for," said George.

"Let's get a move on," said Fred.

And with that, everyone said their final goodbyes and apparated to Kings cross and charged through the wall between platforms 9&10. With only 10 minutes to spare, they boarded on the train and immediately found an empty compartment.

Right after they got settled, the train immediately started to move, beginning the journey to Hogwarts and the journey to another long year.


	2. Plannings&Almost Hexes on a Train

As soon as the train started moving, the boys got into a conversation about Quidditch whereas the girls were reminiscing about old Hogwarts memories. 15 minutes into the ride, Ginny looks at her watch and stands up.

"Well I have to go meet the new head boy at the Head's compartment. So I best be off. Don't you prefects have to go patrol the train as well?"

Jenine and Ron just looked at each other in confusion while Hermoine rolled here eyes and answered for them.

"Yeah, we should head out, too."

Jenine and Ron both nodded and with that they followed Hermoine and Ginny out of the compartment, leaving the twins, Harry, and Melany.

"Oh just wonderful. It's not even the start of term and I'm already alone," Melany said, rather annoyed. The thing she dreaded the most was being stuck with boring people or worse, with no people at all.

"Is it that time of month already, Mel," Fred said in mockingly tone.

Melany shot him a nasty glare that told all of them to back off.

"Anyway," George said, quickly changing the subject, "what shall our first 'Welcome back to Hogwarts' prank be?"

They thought for a second before Melany, spoke up.

"Guys, don't you have a new voice changing potion you've been working on?" asked Melany.

"Yeah, but it hasn't been tested yet, so we should pro-" but Fred was interrupted by Melany.

"Well what if we test it on someone during dinner?"

"Ah I like your idea Mel, we could just pour the potion in someone's pumpkin juice. Anyway, the potion only takes an hour to brew," said George, with a grin on his face.

"But the problem is, who are we going to test it on," said Melany.

"Oh come one, Mela, there's the whole Great Hall we can test it on," said Fred, giving looks at Harry.

"Okay," Harry said nervously, "If I promise that I won't tell anyone what you people are up to, will you promise not to make me one of your guinea pig?"

The three then looked each other for a very long time, as though they were communicating telepathically, and then looked at Harry.

"Okay then, you have a deal. But on one condition," Melany said.

"Anything," Harry said, relieved.

"Just leave the compartment," George said.

"Yeah, we need to talk about other confidential things with our deal Mela," Fred said.

Harry nodded and left in a rush, with no argument. He nearly tripped as ran stepped out

"So what was so confidential that you guys needed to tell me," Melany said after laughing at how Harry left.

"Well first of all, we need your help brewing the potion," said Fred.

"And then just talk about the new products we were thinking up. We trust you enough with all this information, anyway," said George.

"Well, I'm flattered," Melany said sarcastically.

"You should be," said George with a wink, which made her blush lightly.

I guess Melany can admit to herself that she had feelings for George. I mean, after all those times she spent with him over the summer, how could she not? But because of her rough interior that she showed to others, she doesn't like people knowing she had a soft side, especially for him.

I mean, not that she was ashamed of liking him, it's just that she doesn't like looking vulnerable to other people.

The only person she actually explained those feelings to were Hermoine, who was surprisingly understandable to them. I mean, of course she told the other girls about her feelings, but she really opened up to Hermoine the most.

After brewing the potion and talking about the ideas, Melany couldn't help but to start falling asleep.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in an awfully uncomfortable position. She sat up and looked at her watch. It had been an hour since they brewed the potion. She looked at the pot and saw that it was ready. She took the vial they had left out and poured the potion into it. Then she safely put it in her trunk, along with the rest of the supplies.

She was so caught up in the task that it took her awhile to notice the other two bodies on the other seat. They were both sleeping, with Fred's head on George's shoulder and George's head resting on Fred's head.

She almost laughed at the site but decided to hold it in and take out her camera. After taking a few shots, she put her camera away and headed out of the compartment, successfully not awaking them.

-An hour before- Ginny's story-

After heading out of the compartment, Ginny said her goodbye to the other three.

"Remember, prefects meeting at the Head's compartment," she said.

"We'll be there," Jenine said, grinning at her before turning away and following the others on the opposite direction.

Ginny started to walk towards the head of the train, looking for the Head's compartment along the way. She finally reached the compartment and the front of the train.

She opened the door that said 'HEADS' COMPARTMENT' in gold letters to find that no one was in there yet. She took a seat and stared out the window.

It was a good ten minutes until the door opened again. Her face drained when she saw who it was, Blaise Zabini.

"Oh look what the troll dragged in," Ginny said, startling Blaise.

"Well well well, if it isn't little red. May I ask what you're doing in here, considering that this is the Heads' compartment," he said.

She pointed at her badge on her robes.

"Oh, so you're head girl, I see. And lucky for you, I happen to be head boy," he said, doing the same with his badge.

"Though I can't understand why Dumbledore would name you head girl," he said with a smirk on his face, "but then again, he is an old git."

"Look who's talking," she replied, "and you should watch your mouth before I make you," she said with a cold stare

"Why it looks like someone has a temper problem to deal with," he said staring at her.

"Just get stay off my back Zabini and I promise that I'll do the same," she said, looking back at the window.

"Whatever," he said opening up a Quidditch magazine

After about half an hour, though it seemed like a year with the silence, there was a tap on the door.

"You'll get it," Blaise said without looking up from his reading.

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the door, and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Let me in, Reddy," he said.

"Give me a good reason why I should," she replied.

"Well first off I'm friends with the head boy, and second, there's a prefect meeting in 10 minutes," he said, pointing at the badge.

Ginny let him in and went back to staring at the window. She didn't even want to bother with the conversation they were having.

After another 5 minutes, there was another knock on the door.

"You'll get it," Ginny said first.

Blaise got up with a sigh and opened the door.

Ginny looked to see that it was Ron, Hermoine, and Jenine.

"Oh don't tell me that they're all prefects," Draco said, "I mean seriously, a weasel, a Potter, and a mudblood."

Once that word was said, Jenine pulled out her wand and put it under his chin.

"If you say that word again I swear I will hex you so hard you wouldn't be able to reproduce. GOT IT?" she said. He nodded while closing his eyes. But before she let go, Blaise pointed his wand at her.

"I don't think those are very good words to say to a fellow prefect so I suggest you apologize before I make you," he said.

Ginny pulled out her own wand and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Professor Lupin. They all immediately put away their wands.

"What is going on in here? Honestly, I don't want to pass out detentions already. No I suggest everyone to leave this cabin and not make any more trouble. Got it?" he said, glaring at his students.

They all nodded and walked out of the cabin one by one.

-Melany's story-

When she left the cabin, she wasn't sure where to go, so she decided to find her dad.

She walked toward the front of the train, looking through each cabin along the way. She finally saw the familiar long black hair that belonged to her father, and knocked on the cabin door.

They both looked up and Sirius opened the door for her to enter. She wasn't the only student there. She saw Harry was sitting next to Lupin.

"Well if it isn't my dear daughter. Come join us," Sirius said while patting the empty space between him and the window.

"Did Fred and George bore you already?" Harry said, grinning.

"No, we all actually fell asleep," she said. She saw that her father was staring at her.

"Not like that dad, honestly," she said, and was relieved when he smiled and nodded.

"I just woke up before them and got bored so decided to look for you guys."

"Are you using your father as a second resort? Honestly Mela, I'm hurt," he said jokingly.

Mela just rolled her eyes and said, "So what do you guys have planned for this years classes?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," Lupin said, with a wink.

They all laughed and then got into a conversation about moments that happened at Hogwarts, all of which were all happy of course. It was suddenly interrupted by noise coming from next door.

"I'll go see what it is," Lupin said, leaving the compartment.

"Yeah, me and Harry should go to our compartment now. We have to get ready, since we're nearl there already," Melany said.

Harry nodded in agreement and they both stood up. He left the compartment first, leaving the daughter and father alone.

Sirius gave her a big hug, which she willingly returned. She walked out of the compartment with Sirius watching her walk through the walkway.

"Mela," he said which made her turn around, "Be a good girl, will you?"

She nodded and started to walk backwards.

"See you at the feast," he said and stepped back into the compartment.

Melany watched him go in when suddenly she suddenly tripped and fell back, but to her surprise, someone caught her. She quickly turned around and saw that her savior was none other than George Weasley.

"There you are! I was hoping that I'd bump into you, but not in this way. Honestly, malady, you should be more careful," he said with a grin on his face.

She then felt herself grow red and said, "Why thank you, my knight. How will I ever repay you?" she said mockingly.

"Just walk me to our compartment and the favor shall be returned," he said.

Melany grinned and waited for him to start walking.

"Ladies first," he said, trying to be polite.

"Exactly," she said looking at him with a smirk.

He just pushed him in front of her and she immediately started walking.

"Okay, okay no need to be bloody offensive," she said.

"Hey watch your mouth young one. And why is it that whenever I'm polite, you have to use it against me?" he asked.

"It's just in my nature," she said grinning.

George just rolled his eyes and sighed before entering the compartment

Harry and Fred were already in the compartment waiting for them. Shortly after they arrived, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, And Jenine entered, looking rather annoyed.

"What happened to you lot?" Melany asked.

They then explained the whole story about Blaise and Draco and how Lupin saved their sorry arses.

"Those gits," Harry said after the story, "Boy would I like to give those wankers a piece of my mind right now."

Everyone nodded. Then the twins and Melany looked at eachother, with evil grins on they're faces.

"Fred. George," she said, giving a smile that said 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

"Melany," they both said, giving the same kind of smile.

"Are you getting the feeling that we're all missing something here?" Ron said, looking confused. Everyone but the three had the same look as Ron on their faces, and nodded.

"Guys, I think we just found our guinea pigs," Melany said.

Fred and George both nodded and gave Melany a high-five.

This year will surely start off with a bang.


	3. A Squeaky Beginning

Everyone was anxious on what Melany and the twins were going to do. But they wouldn't tell anyone anything.

If anyone asked, they simply just said, "You'll find out soon enough, so don't your knickers in a twist!"

As soon as they stepped into Hogwarts, everyone looked relieved and calm in a sort of way. Even if it was the setting of the final battle, no one seemed to care. And you surely wouldn't have noticed it either. Everything was good as new. No cracks in the walls. Not a piece of rubble to be seen.

As soon as everyone stopped gazing around the castle, they all headed to the Great Hall. Even though she recited the plans throughout the carriage trip with the twins, Melany was still going through the plans in her head as she took a seat between Fred and George.

She looked at Fred, who gave her a thumbs-up, then looked at George, who winked at her. She couldn't help but blush, yet again. George noticed that and congratulated himself in his head for a job well done.

'_She clearly has feelings for me. Now all I have to do is to show her that I feel the same way and ask her out_,' he thought to himself. He then smiled at her and then looked at the teachers' table, where Dumbledore was about to make his "Start of the year" speech.

"Welcome students, we will now start with the sorting for the 1st years," he said, and motioned McGonagall to start.

With each passing student, Melany's anxiety rose up, and so did the twins.

'_This year will surely start off with a squeak_,' they all thought.

As soon as the sorting was done, Dumbledore rose up and cleared his throat, motioning the children to silence.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts. To the newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts. To the returning students, welcome back," he then looked at the "8th years" when he said that.

"Last year was a very frightening year for all of us, but we learned to move on from those dark times and look at the new times that lay ahead of us."

"Before the feast, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Yes, there will be more than one," he said, after looking at the students' faces when he said teachers.

"Please give a warm welcome to Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black."

The two men both stood up and everyone applauded, especially the 8th years. After they sat down, Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Let the feast begin!"

Immediately, Harry, Ron, and the twins were having yet another Quidditch discussion while Hermoine, Jenine, and Ginny were talking to Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, who also returned. Melany just sat there listening to the random conversations.

10 minutes into the feast, Fred and George poked Melany on her sides, which made her jump and nearly choke on her food, causing her to turn red. She hated getting poked on the sides.

"You ready?" they both said. She nodded after turning back to her natural color. She got 2 goblets that weren't being used and poured them with pumpkin juice.

"Oh thanks, Mel," Ron said, reaching out for one of the goblets. She slapped his hand and he drew it back.

"They're not for you, you twit," she said, rolling her eyes.

She then got out the vial of potion from her robes and equally poured it out between the two goblets. After putting the vial back in her robes, she took out her wand.

"Can you guys move to the side please," she said to Harry and Ron. They both looked at her with confused looks before moving aside.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harry asked, pointing at her wand.

"You'll see," she replied. Now everyone in the group was looking at her with wonder.

She pointed her wand to Malfoy and Blaise, who were having a deep conversation about something, so they didn't see it. She muttered something so that no one but her could hear, but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked. All she got for a reply was the twins shushing her.

Melany then pointed at two 4th years' goblets, which were sitting next to them. She muttered something again, and their goblets fell over, spilling juice all over Blaise and Malfoy.

"Oi! Watch where you put your drink!" they both said, and stood up so that they could wipe off.

When they did, they fell back and made a loud crash, causing the whole Hall to stare for a brief moment. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jenine, and Hermoine then realized that Melany tied their shoelaces together, and laughed. But then Melany shushed them.

"It's not over yet, it's just beginning. Now's the time to do it guys!" she said to the twins, who then got out their wands.

They pointed theirs at the goblets where Melany put the potion in, muttered a spell, and sent the goblets to where Draco and Blaise were sitting, replacing their other ones and sending their original ones back to Fred and George.

When Draco and Blaise finally managed to untangle themselves, they got up and sat back down, looking quite embarrassed. They both took a sip of their pumpkin juice, and got back to the conversation they had before, acting as if nothing happened.

"So you still have those feelings for the Potter girl you say?" Blaise said in a loud, and I mean LOUD, squeaky voice.

The whole hall changed from small conversations to silverware falling on their plates and people choking on their food. They then looked at Draco, who was completely flushed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ZABINI?" he said, then noticing that he had the same voice too, but yet no one was laughing, as in they were in shock of Blaise's last statement.

The whole hall then changed glances from Draco to Jenine, who was also, completely flushed.

Draco and Blaise were then bickering like an old married couple, and only then did everyone start to laugh. Everyone, but Jenine, who was still in complete shock.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you already have an admirer," Ginny said, noticing that she was just sitting there. By then the laughter died down and Draco and Blaise were sitting down, making sure that they would say no more.

"I-I guess," Jenine said, words finally escaping her mouth.

"But you don't feel the same way, do you?" Ginny asked, looking at her.

"Of course not," she replied, half heartedly.

The truth was, she didn't know if she felt the same way or not. She didn't even know if she cared. I mean, she never hated Draco. The right word was dislike, because she thought that hate was a strong word. But now that she thought of it, she actually never really thought of how she felt about him. It was always so confusing to her.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Dumbledore who said, "Tomorrow classes will begin. I hope you all have a good night sleep. All students who returned for 7th year that didn't complete it last year please stay along with the head boy and girl."

Dumbledore motioned them to sit closer to the front while the other students left for their dormitories.

"Now, since you all are older than the other kids, we have decided to put you in a separate dormitory. Professor McGonagall will lead you to where it is and give you your password. Have a goodnight," he said, before leaving.

McGonagall led the group to deserted part of the castle. Jenine and Malfoy made sure that they made no eye contact along the way. The stopped in front of a painting of a knight, named Leofrick.

"Butter beer," she said. The portrait then swung open and they entered the common room.

"Remember, classes start tomorrow. So I want no horsing around, even if you are the oldest students," she said before leaving.

The girls had one room together while the boys had two different ones, since Draco and Blaise were in a different house.

While everyone was asleep upstairs, a certain bushy haired girl was sitting in front of the fire, just thinking.

"Mind if I join you," a voice said behind her.

"Of course not, Harry," she said with a smile on her face.

"I see you're not reading. Why is that," he said playfully.

"Oh shush. I don't spend all my life reading you know," she said, with a stern look on her face.

"I know, I know," he said, looking at her, "No need to get your knickers in a twist," he said with a smirk. She just simply rolled her eyes.

"You know Hermoine, I've been thinking," Harry said, before pausing for a while.

"About what?" she asked.

"About, well, us," he said, looking at her. She then had this confused look on her face.

"What about us? We've always been close, Harry, but I didn't know you felt that way. I don't think if I feel the same about you. I mean-" but she was cut off by a kiss.

It was a short one, but they pulled away slowly, so that it lingered.

"Does that change your mind," he said, with a grin.

She simply smiled and gave him another one, a little longer, and then pulled away slowly like the last. She then leaned on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes, it does," she said, looking up.

"Good," he said.

"So this means we're, um, together," she said. Pulling away from his hold and looking at him.

"I guess it does," he said with a smile.

She returned the smile but then looked serious and said, "But Harry, we have to keep this a secret. I mean, you know how Ron is. If he finds out he'll get into a fit."

"Yeah you're right. Even though I don't feel comfortable hiding this, its better than losing a friend," he said.

She simply nodded and said "Well I have to go to bed now. You should, too. Long day tomorrow."

They both stood up and she gave him another quick kiss before returning upstairs.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. A New Start

_A/N: Alright, before the chapter starts, I'd like to thank Jenine for helping me out, especially in this chapter because she wrote the first part of Draco&Jenine's conversation. So, thankyou Jenine for all the help  
(:_

_Alright, on with the 4th chapter! Enjoy(:_

On the first day of classes, Hermione was usually the first one up. And this morning was no different. She woke up in a good mood and started to get ready. She was still a bit early for breakfast, so she decided to go down and read her potion's book. When she came downstairs, she was surprised to see who was already sitting there.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said when she came down.

"Morning to you, too," she said before giving him a short kiss.

"I've been thinking about this whole thing being a secret," she said, "and I realized that I can't really keep it in. So I've decided to tell someone. You know, make them our little secret keeper. Is that alright with you?"

He looked at her and said, "Well, love, it depends on who you're planning to tell."

She smiled and said, "Melany Black, of course. I trust her with my life, and surely, you trust her too, right?"

He smiled and said, "Of course I do. But just her and no one else, alright? Not even my cousin, since she's such good friends with Ginny. And with that big mouth of hers, our secret will be out as soon as you finish telling her."

She laughed at this and gave him another kiss, just before they heard other footsteps come down.

After about 10 minutes, the whole common room was filled with the 8th years, and they left for breakfast.

Since it was the first day, everyone tried to stuff as much food as they can so they can at least last until lunch time.

As soon as everyone was done, McGonagall handed each of them their class schedules. As soon as they got it, they all moaned in displeasure.

The first class they had for the day was double potions. They did get feel a little better when they found out that Slughorn was teaching it, but he still was a little boring. (But he was better than Snape, who is now currently in St. Mungo's in the 'Special Needs' ward.)

The group was the first to come in the class. Hermione made sure she sat next to Melany in the back of the room. Harry and Ron sat together across the room in the same row, while the twins were in front of them. Draco and Blaise sat in front, Draco still avoiding Jenine. Jenine and Ginny also sat in the front, but Ginny was sitting in the isle section, like Draco, so that it would be easier trying to avoid contact.

As soon as they got seated, the rest of the class entered and took the remaining seats. After the first bell had rung, Slughorn started to speak.

"Welcome students, to your final year of potions. Now, since this year will be the N.E.W.T year," everyone groaned at this, "we will spend all of this year preparing for it. The first thing I want you to do is make a simple potion that will lead the drinker into a deep sleep. Since this class is two hours, you will have plenty of time to begin. Now, begin."

And with that, the board filled with directions and the students immediately got to work. Melany wasn't the brightest when it came to potions, but lucky for her, Hermione sat next to her and gave her a helping hand.

"Two stirs clockwise, then one stir counter clockwise. Now continue that until your potion turns a deep blue, and let it sit for 30 minutes," Hermione said to her.

She followed her directions, and soon after repeating the steps about 5 times, the potion turned into a navy color. She then sat back and turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for helping me, 'Mione," she said, giving her a small smile.

"No problem Mel," she said, "so I have something to tell you. But please swear to Merlin that you won't tell a soul."

"Of course Hermione! You know you can always trust me," she said, and Hermione smiled at that.

"I know I can, Mela. So anyway, something happened last night that changed my life," she said with a smile, but then it quickly faded away when she saw the other girl's face.

"Ew, not like that Mela! Honestly, do you think I would actually do that?" she said.

Melaney's face soften and she shook her head, "So if it wasn't that, then what was so life changing?"

"Hold on, I was getting to that," she said, a little irritated, "this may come to a little shock to you, because it kind of did to me so brace your-" but she was cut off.

"Oh just spit it out, 'Mione," she said, looking impatient.

Then she just said rather quickly but quietly, "I'mwithHarry."

Mela's eyes widened and then she gave out a small but loud scream, so loud that the whole class, including Slughorn, turned to look at them.

"Sorry, I just got my potion right for once, and got a little excited. Honestly, wouldn't you people get excited if you actually did something right?" she said, and the whole class turned back to their work. Fred and George looked a little longer though, knowing that she was lying, but then turned away and snickered.

She then turned to Hermione and asked her how it happened. She told her the whole story about last night, and Melany's smile was so big that Hermione expected her face to crack any moment.

"Harry knows that I know right?" she asked, and the nodded.

All of a sudden, there was a big thud, and everyone looked to where Harry and Ron were sitting. They all saw that Ron was on the floor, snoring, and started to laugh.

"He decided to test drink it, though I don't know why," Harry said, laughing.

"Harry, boy, will you please take him to the hospital ward," Slughorn asked, looking at the unconscious Ron. Harry nodded, muttered a spell that made Ron float, and left the classroom.

The day went on rather quickly, to everyone's pleasure, and soon enough, everyone was leaving Herbology, the last class of the day. The Head Boy and Girl, along with the prefects, had to go to a meeting in McGonagall's class, so the twins and Melany went to the common room to do their work there and Harry went up to his room to take a short nap.

"Okay," Fred said, once they got settled in the common room.

"Spill," George finished.

"What are you guys talking about?" Melany asked.

"Oh you know exactly what we're talking about," said George.

"We know that you didn't do your potion right and that Hermione told you something. So we want to know what exactly she said that made you scream like that," said Fred.

"First of all, I did get my potion right. And second of all, I promised Hermione I wouldn't say a word so bugger off alright?" she said.

"Alright, alright," they both said. And with that they started their work. After completing all of it in about a half an hour, Fred stood up.

"Well, I feel rather tired today. So I guess I'll take a nap before dinner. Wake me up, will you George?" he said.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try my best," he said with a smirk. Fred just rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'll remind him," Melany said as he walked up the stairs.

"No you wont," he replied. She just started to laugh.

After laughing for a bit, the room went completely silent.

"So, the day went by pretty fast, didn't it?" George said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and thank Merlin it did," she said with a sigh. Then, more silence.

"Sooooo," he said, breaking the silence once again, "Perfect weather we're having."

'_Smooth,_' he thought.

"Yeah it is," she said before thinking a bit.

"We should go practice Quidditch so we can get in shape for this year's season," she suggested.

"Hey, not a bad idea. Let's just change first and I'll meet you down here in 10?" he asked.

"It's a date, Mr. Weasley," she said smiling, and stood up to leave.

"Yeah, it is," he said to himself with a smile and left for his room. 10 minutes later, he met Melany down in the common room.

"Ready for a workout, malady?" he said, when she came down.

"Of course your good knight," she said with a smile. And with that, they left for the pitch to spend the rest of the afternoon getting in shape.

-An hour before, Prefects' Meeting-

The rest of the group made their way to McGonagall's classroom. When they entered, McGonagall along with Lavender and Padma were waiting in the room.

"Welcome students. Please, have a seat," she said, and the students took a seat near the front.

"Tonight will be the first night all of you will be doing rounds. Now, to make sure that everyone is safe, Dumbledore and I decided that it will be best if you were to pair up with someone. So I took the liberty in pairing you up already."

Everyone looked at each other with fear and anxiety on their faces.

"The pairs are as followed: Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, of course, since they are Head Boy and Girl." Ginny made an "Ugh" sound and Blaise made a face.

"Hermoine Granger and Padma Patil." Both girls looked at each other with relief and excitement.

"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown." Everyone looked at them and smiled. They knew that this was going to be an interesting pairing, considering the past they both shared.

"Which leaves Jenine Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly, everyone's smiles faded into looks of concern, and Jenine's and Draco's face started to become redder than Ron's ears would turn as they looked at eachother.

'_Oh Merlin, why me?_' they both thought.

After saying the pairings, McGonagall spent the rest of the meeting explaining what to do in rounds and how they should set an example for the rest of the school.

After the meeting, there was still about half an hour left before dinner, so they all decided to go to the library to finish homework.

George and Melany finished practicing after an hour and started to head back to the castle so they can freshen up for dinner.

"All that working out worked up an appetite for me," he said, rubbing his stomach and pouting at Melany.

"Don't worry. Dinner is in about 30 minutes, so I don't think you'll starve to death," she said, teasingly.

He just laughed as they entered the common room.

"I had fun this afternoon, George. Hopefully we get to do this every afternoon," she said looking at him.

"Yeah, me too," he said, returning the smile. She then left upstairs to her dormitory and George did the same and walked to his.

"Fred, Harry, wake up you gits," George said to the lifeless bodies on the two beds. It took them about 10 minutes to be fully awake, and by that time, George was already changing.

"Where did you go this afternoon, brother?" Fred said as George walked out of the bathroom.

"Well while you were sleeping your arse off, Freddieboy, I played Quidditch with the most attractive girl in Hogwarts," he said, smiling.

"Melany?" Fred and Harry said together.

"Right," George said.

"I have to congratulate you George. Melany Black practicing Quidditch with one of Hogwart's best pranksters. I never thought that would happen," Harry said, and he, along with Fred, both laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but when I'm arm in arm with her while your snogging eachother, we'll see who's laughing," he said, then left the room, with Fred and Harry following behind.

The whole group reunited at dinner. All of the girls were talking about the pairings for the rounds while the boys were, as usual, talking about Quidditch. Even Draco and Blaise were contributing to the discussion.

Dinner ended fast, too fast to Jenine's liking. She said goodbye to the others who were either going back to the common room or going to another part of the castle to patrol. Jenine waited patiently for Draco to end his conversation with Blaise. When he did, he walked towards her, and they both started walking together in silence.

After making a few turns around corners, they ended up walking in a dark corridor. Jenine thought this was a good opportunity and broke the silence saying, "Uhm, Malfoy, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What, Potter?" he said in a low voice in front of her. _Close enough,_ she thought.

"Is it…true?" she asked in a small voice. "what Blaise said, I mean."

Malfoy was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. He almost stopped, but he needed to keep his composure. "Gutsy move, Potter," he drawled. "Sorry to get your hopes up, but no, its not true." It was easy to lie, especially in the dark.

Jenine almost gasped, but she had to keep it in. _You didn't even like him. You shouldn't care so much. Just act normal,_ she thought. She inhaled deeply. Malfoy thought it was a sigh of relief, and he felt his heart constrict. "Oh, okay. Thanks for clarifying, Malfoy. I wouldn't want someone like you liking me anyway," she said, trying to hide her disappointment, but he could hear it clearly in her voice.

"No problem," he said coldly. _I'm not telling you because I don't want to get hurt, _he thought.

They continued their rounds in silence.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Ginny were having the same progress as Draco and Jenine were. They were walking silently for about 10 minutes when Ginny said, "So is it true Zabini?"

Blaise stopped and looked at her. "Is what true, Weasley?"

"About what you blurted out at the first feast. Is it true?"

Blaise gave a small chuckle as he started walking again and said, "Yes it is, little red."

"How long has he liked her?"

"Ever since 1st year."

She widened her eyes at him. "Wow, that's a long time."

"Obviously."

"Well why didn't he say anything then?"

He snorted and said, "Do you think that would look good on his reputation? I mean come on, he's a Malfoy and she's a Potter."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she replied.

They then found themselves in front of Sir Leofrick's portrait. He said the password and let her in first. She looked at him in awe when he did a good deed, but then entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL RON?" Ginny screamed. She found him and Lavender snogging their brains out on the couch.

"Well well well it look's like someone rekindled an old flame," Blaise said, smirking.

"I should go to bed, Ron," Lavender said, looking embarrassed. She gave him a peck on the cheek, stood up, and went upstairs.

"I'm going to follow her. Good night boys," she said before following Lavender up the stairs.

"Weasley, lets say we go upstairs and have a talk on how to stop snogging once someone enters the room," Blaise said, with a smirk.

"Fine. Maybe we can talk about the girls you snogged too, so that it can be fun for me as well," Ron said.

"That, my boy, will take about two days to talk about," Blaise said, walking up the stairs, with a bewildered Ron behind him.

Jenine and Draco were near the portrait hole when Draco said, "Alright Jenine, I give."

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face, one reason being that he used her first name.

"What are you talking about, Ma-Draco?" she said, looking at him.

He sighed and said, "Look, I've had feelings for you ever since the first time I've seen you. And hell, I still have feelings for you right now," he said, moving closer to her.

"Then why'd you lie to me?" she asked.

"Because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. I guess you can say I was scared of rejection."

"Wow, the amazing Draco Malfoy scared of rejection?" she said teasingly.

"Haha very funny. But I understand that you don't feel the same way," he said, now just inches away from her. He was about to speak again when she closed the gap between them and kissed him, about half a minute long, and then pulled away slowly.

"Who said I didn't feel the same way, she said, smiling at him. He looked shocked at what she just said and what they have just done, but he could only return the smile.

"But we can't tell anyone, promise," he said.

"Yes I totally agree. Merlin knows what the world will turn into when people find out," she said, looking at him. They then entered the common room, where luckily it was empty. Jenine walked to the beginning of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory and looked at Draco.

"Good night," she said, and gave him another kiss much like the first one, but a bit longer.

"Good night," he said while pulling away slowly, and he watched her go up the stairs and he heard the door close. Draco then walked towards the Boys' dormitory, thinking about what happened on the first day.

'_This year will surely be memorable'_ he thought to himself, before falling asleep.


	5. Class with Padfoot&Moony

_A/N: Alright, since Jenine was a little unhappy with my last shoutout to her, I'll add another one. _

_I'd like to thank Jenine for helping me with some of the conversations that happens in the story, for fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and for everything else she's done for me :D_

_Mkay, happy?!_

_On with the story!!_

Everyone was looking forward to the second day of class because of one reason. Today they will be having double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone was anxious to see what the two teachers will have in store for them today. They all ate their breakfast rather quickly, and headed to the class.

As soon as the first bell rang, Professor Lupin stood up. "Welcome students, to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you don't know yet, my name is Professor Lupin. And I will be one of your teachers this year. Allow me to introduce your other teacher," he then motioned Sirius to talk.

"Thank you Moony, for that lovely introduction. I am Professor Black, the cooler and, may I say, more attractive, DADA professor," Remus then just glared at him while the whole class laughed, "Anyway, you should all know by now that this year you will all be taking the dreadful N.E.W.Ts. So obviously, we have to spend the whole year preparing you for it."

The other professor then spoke, "So let's not waste time now. Your first lesson is on dueling. Black and I paired you all off before hand and once we give you the signal, you will start to duel each other.

"The winners of the first round will then face each other in the second round and so forth until we have only one winner of the class," said Black.

"That winner will then choose either of us to battle," Remus said. The whole class broke into excited chatter when he cleared his throat asking for silence.

"The pairs are as followed," Remus said before reading off the names, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," he said, and everyone filled the room with "Ooo's."

"Ginny Weasley and Fred Weasley." Both redheads smiled at each other .

"George Weasley and Ron Weasley." Ron looked worried while Goerge had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini." They both looked at each other but then quickly turned away.

"Melany Black and Lavender Brown." Lavender looked at Melany, trying to hide her fear and Melany just gave her a wink.

"And lastly, Jenine Potter and Padma Patil." Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"So may I have the first pair stand up here to the stage please," Black said. Harry and Draco both entered the stage while the audience looked with amazement.

"Wands out, face each other, and bow, please," Remus said They both followed the directions, and with that, Black said, "Begin!"

"Stupefy!" Draco said immediately.

"Ennervate!" Harry said, countering the spell, but Draco moved just in time and it missed him.

While he was still recovering from the dodge, Harry took the opportunity and said, "Locomotor Mortis," causing Draco to fall on his back. The match was over as soon as it begun. He then lowered his wand and helped the boy off the floor. They looked at each other for about a second, and shook hands.

"Not bad, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Not bad yourself," he replied. With that they left the stage.

"Very nice, gentlemen," Remus said, "Now on with the next pair!"

Ginny and Fred's match was a little longer, but Ginny ended it by using the body-binding curse, leading her to victory.

George and Ron's match was ended as soon as George said "Stupefy!" immediately after Remus said to begin.

Hermione's and Blaise lasted well over 10 minutes, each of them dodging their own spells in a rather quick pace. But Blaise took a little longer regaining his strength and as soon as he knew it, he was on the floor not being able to move. Hermione helped him up and they both shook hands.

"Next pair please," said Black, and Melany and Lavender both entered the stage. She winked at her father before taking out her wand and bowing along with Lavender.

"Begin," Remus said, staring at the two girls.

Lavender was about to speak but Melany was too quick and said a tongue tying curse, leaving Lavender saying a whole lot of rubbish.

"Expelliarmus!" Melany said, and pointed at her wand. She was about to stupefy her, but her father stopped her.

"That's enough Melany. I think you caused enough damage to the girl," he said.

Melany nodded and stepped off the stage. The last pair of the first round was Jenine and Padma. After the go, Jenine immediately hit her with the jelly legs curse, immediately ending the match.

'_That was too easy_,' Jenine thought to herself and smiled.

"Alright good round, everyone," Black said after Jenine and Padma left the stage.

"Second round groups are," Remus said, "Hermione against Ginny." Both girls looked at each other and flashed a smile.

"Jenine against Harry."

'_Cousin verses cousin. This will surely be interesting_,' Jenine thought.

"And lastly, George against Melany." Both looked at each other and gave mischievous grins.

'_This will be fun_,' both of them thought.

"So with that, let the second round begin. May the first pair step up please?" Remus said, motioning for Hermione and Ginny to go onto the stage.

After bowing to each other, Remus said, as usual, "Begin."

With no second to waste, Hermione immediately said, "Stupefy!" which caught Ginny in surprise and she fell back. Hermione immediately muttered a spell to wake her and helped her up and they both hugged, and left the stage.

"Next up! Harry Potter verses Jenine Potter! Cousin against cousin! Hardcore! How is this gonna go down!" announced Professor Black, as if he were some Quidditch announcer.

"Dad?" called Melany from the audience.

"Yes, Mela?" he answered.

"Shut up," she said, and turned to face Harry and Jenine. Professor Black just sighed, frustrated. He could never have any fun.

"Fine. Harry, Jenine, you're up."

Jenine smirked at her cousin. "You know, Harry, its bad enough as it is for you to be beat by me in the comfort of our own home, but I guess Fate decided you needed a public beating. You must not be on her good side today."

Harry mock glared at his cousin. "Must you be a pain in the arse 24/7? Rest a while; I wouldn't want you to break a nail over this."

She faked a laugh. "Hilarious, Harry." They walked towards each other. "Just because you're 'The Boy Who Lived" doesn't mean I can't kick your arse in a simple duel. When I win, buy me a trunk load of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored beans, okay? I seem to have mysteriously run out." She glared at Ron, who smiled back sheepishly

"Of course, but that won't happen. When _I_ win, you're buying me a month's supply of butterbeer," replied Harry smoothly. Jenine scoffed and nodded.

"You're on, cousin." They shook hands, and bowed.

"Begin!" called Professor Lupin.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry. Jenine dodged it easily.

"Maybe you need your eyes checked!" she teased. "Flipendo!"

Harry fell onto his back, and did a backwards tumble. "Locomotor Mortis!" he cried, still on the floor.

Jenine's legs were locked together, and she was barely standing. "That's it, Harry! I tried being easy on you. Confundus!" she said.

Harry had a dazed look on his face, and looked around the room with wandering eyes. "What was I doing?"

Jenine dropped a coin in front of him. "Oh look! A galleon!" Harry said as he bent over to pick it up.

Jenine laughed, and muttered to herself, "This is too easy. Petrificus Totalus!"

He was stuck in a body bind spell.

Jenine did a little dance, and jumped up in the air. "In your face!" She pointed at her immobile cousin. "I'll share my candy, don't worry."

Professor Black returned Harry to his normal state. Once able to move, he returned to the audience with Jenine. "Sorry, Harry. I had to do it," Jenine apologized.

"Its fine. I can't believe you beat me, though," he said. "I'll get you back, though." Professor Lupin announced the next pair dueling.

They were going to watch Melany and George battle it out.

This was going to get interesting.

Melany and George stood up and walked up the stage for the second time. They both bowed and Remus said, "Begin."

"Ready for the time of your life, malady?" George said smiling at her.

"You're the one who should brace yourself," she said, and then immediately said, "Impedimenta!" George then tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed.

"Oh you'll pay for that," he said standing up, "Levicorpus!" Melany suddenly was upside down and after a minute, George decided to let her fall.

"That's it," she said when she got up, "Muffliato!" she said, and his ears filled with an annoying buzz, which made him cover his ears.

Then, finally, she stupfyed him and the duel was over. She lifted both spells off of him and helped him up.

"Need a little more practice there, Weasley," she said, smirking at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you someday, Black," he said, smiling while leaving the stage.

"And that concludes our second round. Which leaves us with Hermione, Melany, and Jenine," said Remus.

"Actually Professor, I decided that I don't want to duel anymore. Last one took a lot out of me," said Hermione."

"Very well, then. So that leaves the final battle to Jenine and Melany. Will both girls please take the stage please?" Black, said. They followed the directions, and bowed to each other.

The two Gryffindors, Melany and Jenine, just smiled at each other, and laughed. "Hey Melany," Jenine said in a cheery voice. "Ready for some real action?"

"Always, Jenine," Melany replied with a dazzling smile. "I promise I won't hurt you enough to send you to the Hospital Wing. I wouldn't want that on my conscience."

"I'd return the promise, but I don't know if I can keep it, darling," Jenine said. They laughed again.

"Careful, Mela. Don't kill the girl. It's a practice duel, and you can't afford to be in anymore trouble," said Professor Black from behind his daughter.

Melany turned to look at him. "Dad, I know what I'm doing. After all, I learned from the best!" She grinned at her father, and turned back toward her opponent&friend. They walked towards each other, bowed and readied their wands.

"Ready, Black?" asked Jenine in a playful voice.

"Bring it on, Potter," beamed Melany.

Professor Remus laughed before saying, "Begin!"

"Incendio!" Melany yelled, pointing her wand at Jenine.

"Finite Incantatum," Jenine countered. "Flipendo!" Melany was knocked on her arse. Jenine smirked.

"Avis!" Melany cried. Menacing birds flew out from her wand, and pecked at her opponent.

"Ugh, gross Melany! It got on my shoe!" whined Fred from the audience. Everyone just laughed.

"Densaugeo!" Jenine said, pointing her wand deliberately at Melany's face.

"Finite Incantatum," Melany yelled just in time. The spell bounced off her conter spell and went straight for the face of…

"You're gonna pay for that Melany!" cried Ron, now sporting overly large buck teeth. Everyone doubled over in laughter as Ron's face turned red.

"Not my spell, Ron!" said Melany truthfully, blocking off another spell. Ron growled at Jenine. She just smirked at him.

"Not my fault you have terrible luck!" she countered. "I'll fix you horrid teeth later, I'm a bit tied up at the moment!"

"He needs to get his knickers out of that major twist," Melany said after firing a spell at Jenine.

"Yeah, he needs to get some boxers," teased Jenine, sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"For Christmas!" cried Melany. The pair laughed, almost dancing around the stage.

"Hey Mela! You're going to love this!" Jenine beamed. "Tarantallegra!"

The spell hit Melany on her feet, and she immediately started tap dancing.

"Har har, Jenine," said Melany, clearly annoyed. "Well, you're just going to adore this! Rictusempra!"

Melany's spell hit Jenine in her stomach, and she fell to the ground, clutching at her sides, red in the face, laughing. "No fair!" she managed to say in between laughs. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Expelliarmus!" cried Melany, knocking Jenine's wand out of her reach. She smiled down on her laughing friend. It was time to end this battle. "Stupefy!"

Jenine was knocked out. Melany won!

Melany muttered a spell to wake Jenine up, and she helped her off the floor.

"Good job, Mela," she said, before hugging her.

"Not so bad yourself," she replied. With that, Jenine left the stage, leaving Melany alone with the two professors.

"Congratulations, Melany," Remus said, "As your prize, you can pick either one of us to duel."

Melany smiled at both of them and said, "Sorry Remus, but I'll have to go with my father for this one." Everyone's faces turned into excitement and started to say "Ooooo."

"I accept your challenge, dear daughter," he said, smirking at him, "and to make it more fun, we should have a bet. If you loose, double the homework for a week."

She thought for a bit and said, "Deal. But if you loose, you have to wear a dress for the whole day with the high heels. Oh, and don't bother shaving the legs," she said with a smirk.

Sirius looked at her skeptically before saying, "You're on." And with that, they both bowed to each other. The audiences' faces were filled with anxiety when Remus said, "Begin."

Melany immediately said, "Petrificus Totalus," but Sirius dodged it.

"You are fast, young one, but not too fast," and then he mutterd a tripping jinx, but Melany said "Protego," and the spell bounced off the shield and landed on her father.

He tripped and fell on his face. When he was getting up, Melany said, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand fell out of his hand.

Sirius realized he was helpless and said, "Okay, okay you win," he said, with a look of defeat. She helped him up and he hugged her, while the audience was cheering for her.

"So when do I wear that dress," he asked, looking at her.

"Tomorrow. The whole day until dinner ends. I'll lend you one of my dresses that I don't plan on wearing any time soon. And Ginny probably has a pair of heels that would look perfect.," she said, laughing.

He laughed as well and gave her a kiss on her forehead. With that, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to leave the class.


	6. The List

The next day at breakfast, everyone was waiting on the arrival of Sirius and his new look for the day

The next day at breakfast, everyone was waiting on the arrival of Sirius and his new look for the day. And then they saw him, along with the rest of the hall.

The first thing they noticed was the dress. Now everyone understood why Melany said she wouldn't be wearing it anytime soon. It was a very bright shade of pink, and ruffles were everywhere. And to make things better, the dress was knee length and very fitted on him, so they had a very good view of his legs, which were unshaved, like what Melany had advised him to do. He wore one-inch heels that were also pink and had sparkles and beads.

After taking it all in, Jenine said, "I think he looks quite pretty. Pink is a good shade for him."

Then the whole group roared with laughter and the twins gave Melany a high five.

'_Note to self: Never make bets with daughter again,_' he thought while was turning a deep shade of red as the whole hall started to laugh.

But he would have to get used to it, since he was going to be dressed like that for the whole day.

Ginny was quite happy that she had a free period before lunch. She decided to spend the time finishing homework in the common room.

"Oi, reddy," a voice said behind her as she was about to enter the portrait hole, "I see you decided to ditch class. I never thought you had that side to you."

"First of all Zabini," she said turning to look at him, "I have free period, so don't go accusing me of ditching. And for your information, I have ditched before.

"Okay, woman, calm down. Well since I have free period as well, why don't you and I do our homework together," he said, smirking.

She looked at him skeptically and said, "Why would you want to spend your time with me? We can't even have a civilized conversation let alone be in the same room together."

"Well it's never to late to change that, is it?"

"I guess not," she said after a brief pause, and she took a seat in the common room.

"So, Weasley, do you mind if I ask you something," he asked.

"Well, it depends on what it is you're going to ask."

"I was just wondering if you still have feelings for scar head?"

Ginny suddenly looked up at him from her Potion's essay and had a look of shock. "What's it to you, Zabini?"

"It's just a harmful question that I would like answered," he said, with a smirk.

"Well if you must know, I'm over him. Stopped liking him since 5th year. Now it's more of a brother sister relationship. Good enough answer for you?" she said, going back to her essay.

"I guess it is. So any feelings you have for anyone now, reddy?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she said, turning a shade of red.

'_Does he know?_' she thought.

"Well that's too bad because I know someone who fancies you. But since you do-" but then he was interrupted.

"I never said I didn't or did like anyone. And I would like to know who this person is."

Blaise smiled at her and stood up, she doing the same. He moved closer to her, and for some reason, she found herself doing the same.

"That person is me," he said, now his face inches away from hers. He then closed the gap and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but instead, she kissed back. They then pulled away for air.

"Well it looks like little red does have feelings for someone," he said, smiling at her.

She just rolled her eyes and then looked at him, "So what does this mean, then?"

He gave a small laugh and said, "It means we're together, obviously."

She gave him another short kiss but then pulled away and said, "I don't think its such a good idea to tell anyone. Of course, I'm going to tell Jenine, so it only seems fair that you can tell someone, probably Malfoy. But no one else, deal?"

"Of course. I mean if everyone would find out, what do you think that would do to my reputation?"

"What reputation?" she said, teasingly. He just sighed and gave her another kiss before going back to work.

While walking to the Great Hall for lunch, Jenine was pulled into an empty classroom.

"May I help you Draco?" she said, looking at him.

"What, can't a guy see his girlfriend?" he said, before giving her a deep, long kiss.

She pulled away after a minute and said, "I think we should be heading for lunch now. Don't want people to worry." She then started walking out.

"Wait," he said, pulling her arm to get back in, "I just want to ask for permission if I can tell Blaise about, well, us."

She looked at him and thought for a moment. "Fine, but only if I tell Ginny about us."

He nodded in agreement and gave each other another quick kiss before leaving the classroom.

After eating her lunch, Jenine turned to Ginny. "Hey, I wanna talk to you alone somewhere. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah just about finished. Why don't we go to the common room. No one will be there anyway."

The other girl nodded and stood up along with her. She looked at Draco and mouthed 'Common Room.' Draco nodded and he turned to Blaise.

"Hey, mate, why don't we go settle in the common room before class starts," he asked.

"Alright let's go." And so the two men stood up, and followed the two girls.

When the girls entered the common room, they both sat down and started to talk.

"So I have something interesting to tell you," Jenine said.

"Really now? Well what a coincidence, since I have something to tell you."

Just then the portrait hole opened, and to their relief, it was only Draco and Blaise. The two men took a seat across from the girls.

"I was about to tell her," Jenine said to Draco.

"Tell me what?" she asked. The couple looked at each other for a moment.

"Come on, mate, spit it out," Blaise said, looking at the blonde haired boy.

Then Jenine finally said, "Me and Draco are dating."

The other couple looked at them, eyes wide and mouth opened.

After a moment of silence, Ginny broke from her shock and said, "How long?"

"Since the first night of rounds," Draco replied.

"Well, I can honestly say that I am happy for you both," Blaise said, and Ginny nodded, a smile creeping through her face.

"Well then, I think it's time to share a little news of our own," Blaise said, grinning at Ginny.

"What?" the other couple said.

"Me and Blaise are together," Ginny said.

"FINALLY!" the other girl said, which made the others jump.

"What do you mean, 'Finally?'" Blaise asked.

Jenine just chuckled and said, "Oh please. I knew that she liked you. And obviously, you liked her too."

They all laughed before Ginny said, "Okay, we have to make a promise between each other that these secrets will only stay between us. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They then stood up and left the common room just as the bell rang.

The whole week went by in a blur, and soon it was Saturday. Harry decided to get a good start on this year's Quidditch season, so he held tryouts that day.

Everyone but Hermione, Blaise and Malfoy, headed to the pitch.

"Welcome everyone. I'd like to make this tryout short and easy. So before we can start, I'd like to ask people who aren't in Gryffindor to please leave."

Then, five people stepped out of the group and left the pitch, smirking.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, as a warm up, I'd like to ask everyone to fly around the pitch until I blow the whistle."

With that, everyone mounted their brooms, and with the sound of the whistle, they kicked off the ground. Two 4th years immediately fell down and they ran away, and one 3rd year crashed into a stand. The only people who were left were the twins, Melany, Jenine, Ginny, and Ron.

At the end of the tryouts, Harry decided that the twins would play beaters. Ginny, Melany and Jenine would play as chasers. Ron will be keeper, and Harry will, of course, be seeker.

That night, all the boys decided to have a sleepover. Even Draco and Blaise went, since they all got along well now. After about a half an hour talking about Quidditch, Fred and George took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Hey, guys, it's the weekend. We don't have to do any homework. Besides, when did you even start doing homework?" Ron said.

"Never," they both said.

"And for your information, this isn't homework. We decided it's about time to tell these boys here the list," George said, while looking at Draco and Blaise.

"What list?" the Slytherins both asked.

"Oh, that's right. Only Gryffindors knew about it," Harry said, grinning. They two boys still had utter confusion on their faces.

"The list is on who is the hottest girl in Hogwarts," Fred said, "And since we trust you two enough, we decided that we should let you guys in on it."

The two Slytherins looked at each other and then smiled.

"So lets start with the girls in our year," George asked, "Starting with the so-so girl. Any thoughts?"

The boys thought for a moment, when Fred spoke up, "Well I guess Padma doesn't stand out that much, so I'd vote her as last. Anyone agree?"

They thought for a second, and they all nodded.

"Number five?" Fred said, after writing Padma's name down.

"Sorry Ron, but I'd have to go with Lavender," George said.

"Fine by me. I mean, I like her personality more than her looks, if you know what I'm saying."

They all nodded again, and Fred wrote on the piece of parchment.

"Number four?" George said.

"Not being mean to my sister or anything, but Ginny isn't really the hottest. But she surely isn't the ugliest either," Ron said.

"Yeah, I have to agree," said George, and then everyone but Blaise nodded in agreement. Only Draco noticed this.

"Number three?" Fred said.

"Well, Hermione did make good changes over the years, but she still isn't the hottest," Fred said.

Everyone but Harry nodded in agreement and Fred wrote her name down as number three. Luckily no one noticed.

"Which leaves us with two people: Jenine and Melany. Let's just go to number one. Who shall it be?" George said.

"Melany," the twins said together. Everyone looked at them skeptically but just nodded So with that, the list was done. Before Fred put the list somewhere safe, there was a knocking on the door. Being the closest, Ron got up and opened the door.

"Hey Ron, mind if we come in?" Jenine asked, pouting.

"No! Why should I let you people come in? You'll just ruin all the fu-" but then he was cut off by a hard kick in his manhood. He bent down and fell to the floor, while saying, "Bloody hell!"

Then one by one, Jenine, Hermione, Ginny, and Melany stepped over Ron's body and enter the room in their pajamas.

"May we help you lot with something," George asked, after laughing at Ron.

"Well we were just bored, so we decided to crash your party and have a little fun of our own," Ginny said, looking at Blaise.

"Oh looky, what's this?" Melany said, picking up a piece of folded parchment on the floor. All the boys' eyes widened as she picked it up.

"Uh, that's my homework," Harry said, standing up so that he can snatch it from her. But Melany threw it across the room to Hermoine.

"Well if it's your homework, why don't I have a look at it for any mistakes," Hermione said.

"N-no it's quite alright. Uh, George and Fred looked at it already," he said, now making his way to Hermione. But Hermione then tossed it to Ginny.

"Fred and George checking homework? They can't even do their own homework!" the red-headed girl said.

"Please, just give it back," he said now taking big steps towards her. When he was getting closer, Ginny threw the paper to Jenine.

"Why should we, my dear cousin?" she asked, "Is it one of your diary pages?" she said.

Harry, now very irritated, made his way to Jenine, but Melany muttered a spell and he froze. She also did the same to the other boys.

"Open it Jenine," Melany said.

"Please don't," the frozen Ron said. But Jenine simply ignored him and opened the piece of parchment.

"Well looky here. 'The Hot List'" Jenine said, laughing.

"'You guys seriously have one of those? Not even we have a list like that," Ginny said, laughing with the rest of the girls. The boys' faces started to turn a deep red.

"We're officially screwed," Draco said.

"Number six is Padma Patil. I guess I agree with you boys," Jenine said while the other girls nodded.

"Number five is Lavender Brown. Wow, you're lucky that she's asleep Ron," she continued while Ron's ears turned a deep red.

"Number four is Ginny. Not bad Ginny," she said.

"I guess I won't argue with that," Ginny said, still smiling.

"Number three is Hermione," Jenine said, looking at the curly-haired girl.

"Thanks, I guess," she said looking at the boys.

"Number two is me," Jenine said, blushing a little.

"Who's number one?" Melany asked, laughing.

Jenine looked up and gave her a big smile. "You are."

Instead of smiling, like everyone thought she was going to do, her eyes widened and she started turning a shade of red that was redder than the Weasleys' hair. She then said a spell that unfroze the boys and looked at them.

"W-why me," she whispered, still very red. The boys looked at each other for a moment, before Jenine said, "Why not you? Look at yourself, Mel, you're bloody hot! Come on Melany, you should at least be happy about it."

The boys just nodded slowly, still not saying anything.

"Why should I be happy?" she said, disgusted. "First? Honestly? Are all boys this shallow? Now I'm thinking you boys don't like me for who I am, huh? I'm just a good shag to you, aren't I?"

The men then opened their mouths to talk, but Melany spoke again, tears filling in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys! All this time I thought you were my friends. Now I see that I was being used as your toy."

"Melany! Surely you don't think that!" Hermione said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah Melany, please," George said, "The list is just something we made up for fun."

"Oh, and I bet it was your idea to make it up in the first place," she said to him, tears now streaming down her face. He opened his mouth to talk again, but closed it.

"Out of all people George, I always thought I can trust you the most. But I guess I was wrong." With that, she left the dormitory.

The group looked at each other before Hermione said, "I should probably go after her."

She then left the room to go the girls' dormitory, but she didn't find her there. After looking around for her, she went back to the boys' dormitory.

"She's not in the tower," she said while taking a seat on Harry's bed.

"We should pro-" George began, but he was interrupted.

"No George. She needs her space. And by the looks of it, you're probably the last person she wants to see right now," Jenine said.

They all agreed and after a little bit of chatting here and there, they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Melany walked across the castle, to her fathers' room. She knocked, and after about 30 seconds, the door opened.

"Melany?" he asked. Then he looked at the tear streaks on her face, "What's wrong dear? Come in, come in."

She gave him a weak smile and went in. When she entered, she saw that Remus was also there, sitting at a small table. She took a seat next to him while her father poured her a cup of tea.

"Now, Melany. Explain why you come to my room well over curfew with tear streaks on your face. Nightmares?" he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

"Hardly. But before I explain, may I ask why you're here Remus, if you don't mind," she asked.

"No I don't mind. There's a full moon out tonight, so your father gave me a potion and wants to monitor me."

She nodded and then explained her own story to the two men.

"Didn't we have a list like that, Padfoot," Remus asked.

"Yes we did. But we never agreed on the girls. James would always pick Lily while I would picked your mother," he said smiling at Melany. "Look Mela, you know the guys will never think of you like that. I don't know about Draco and Blaise, but the other guys love you for more than your looks, Mel, I'm sure of it."

"Then how come they didn't say that before?" she asked, another tear rolling down her face.

"Maybe they didn't think that you were to take it offensively," Remus said.

"Just give them some time, Mel," her father said.

"Alright. And dad, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like going back yet. And besides, I'll probably get detention if Filch sees me out," she asked, looking at her father.

He laughed and said, "No problem. You can take my bed. I have to stay up with Remus, so I don't think I'll get much sleep."

She nodded and stood up. She bid them goodnight before going to her father's bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was knocked out instantly.


	7. Cannibals&Bludgers

Melany was awaken by the sun creeping through the curtains

Melany was awaken by the sun creeping through the curtains. She immediately sat up and looked around.

'_Where am I and what am I doing here?_' she thought. Then it was all coming back to her. She remembered that she went to her fathers' dorm because of what the boys did to her.

She got up and went into the living room. She found her father and Remus snoring on the two couches. She smiled and left the dorm, trying not to wake them. She headed to her dorm, and to her surprise, there wasn't anyone in there besides the sleeping figures of Padma and Lavender. She quickly dressed and grabbed a book before heading to the Great hall for breakfast.

Meanwhile, everyone in the boys' dormitory were waking up, slowly. George jumped to see the girls in the dorm, but then he remembered what had happened last night. He wanted to find Melany and explain everything to her, so he got up quietly and got dressed.

The first place he looked was the Great Hall, and to his surprise, he saw her sitting there, eating breakfast. He took a deep breath before walking up to the table and sitting across from her. She didn't even bother to look up when he took a seat.

"Mel, can we talk," he asked her. She just stayed quiet. "Please?"

"Come to ask me to shag already, George?" she said glaring at him.

"Please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what?" she asked, standing up, "You know, George, I always thought you were a good person. But now I know you're just trying to use me for your pleasure." And with that, she took her book and walked away. He watched her leave before standing up and walking back to the dorms.

When he entered, everyone was in the common room, waiting for him.

"Did you find her?" Hermione asked.

George nodded and told them the whole story.

"We have to find her," Ginny said.

"I think I know where she might've gone," said Jenine. With that, she left the common room with everyone behind her.

They went outside the castle and onto the grounds, heading for the lake. Then they say her, sitting against a rock, facing the lake, while reading a book. The whole group then walked up to where she was sitting. She looked up at them and stood up to leave, but then Jenine stopped her.

"Melany, sit your stubborn arse down and listen to George. I'm not letting go until you hear the story," she said.

But Melany didn't listen to her and started to move, but Jenine grabbed her. Melany grabbed Jenines hand and bit it.

"Gross, you cannibal!" Jenine said as she pulled her hand away from Melany's mouth. She inspected her injured hand. "George, hurry before she chews my arm off."

"Melany, will you please hear me out this time," George asked.

Melany sighed and turned to him. "Go on then," she muttered.

"Look Mel, the list was just a harmful joke," he started but then he was interrupted.

"If it was a joke, then it surely wasn't funny to me," she said, crossing her arms.

"I know that. I just didn't expect you to react that way. None of us did, actually," he continued, "But you know we would never treat you like some toy. Well at least we wouldn't, not counting Draco and Blaise."

"Don't get your hopes up, Weasley, because we're not like that," Draco said, and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"See, Mel? We all care for you. And we love you for who you are, not just because you look, uhm, hot." George said, turning a little red. Melany smiled at his embarrassment.

"So what d'you say? Forgive us?" he asked.

She looked at the lake for a second then looked back at him and nodded, a smile creeping through her face.

"Forgiven," she said, sticking out her hand. George grabbed it and pulled her into a hug, which she willingly accepted.

"Aw, group hug!" Jenine said, but they suddenly pulled away before it happened. Instead, Melany hugged everyone separately, including Draco and Blaise.

"Sorry for biting your hand," Melany said to Jenine.

"It's alright," the other girl replied, and gave her another hug.

"Aw no fair, I wanted my group hug," she said, pouting at Harry.

"Well then go get one," he said, a little annoyed.

"That's what I'm going to do right now," she said, and then hugged him, "Hey Hermione, come and join us, yeah?"

Hermione laughed and then went to join the hug. Ron, feeling a bit left out, also went in for the hug. Soon enough, Fred and Ginny were also in the hug. Melany, George, Draco, and Blaise just stared at the group until they broke away.

"Well it's so nice out. Why don't we all have a picnic," Fred said, and he pulled out a small picnic basket. He pulled out his wand and said a spell that made the basket return to its normal size.

As soon as everyone was settled, Ginny spoke up and said, "So where'd you go last night, Mel?"

"To my fathers' dorm. He was still up because he was watching Remus. Full moon last night." They all nodded and continued to eat the sandwiches Fred nicked from the kitchen and had random conversations filled with laughter.

Everything was now at peace for them, for now.

September turned into October, and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Before the match, Harry was giving the team a before-the-game-lecture.

"Let's start of this season with a win and show the other teams they better watch their backs. You ready?!" he said, and the whole team cheered.

They reached the Quidditch pitch, were Hufflepuff was already waiting.

"Alright teams," Madam Hooch said, "I want this match to be as clean as possible. Captains shake hands."

Harry and the other boy shook hands and pulled away quickly. They then mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch gave a whistle, signaling everyone to kick off.

15 minutes into the game, Gryffindor was leading 50 to 20. George looked around for any bludgers, but something else caught his eye.

It looked as if Melany had gotten into an argument with another player, since it looked as if they were screaming at each other. Then, Melany looked fed up and she pushed the other girl off her broom. Luckily, they were only a few inches above the ground, so the other player wasn't injured. Melany then stuck her tongue out and flew away.

George was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the bludger going towards him

"George, look out!" Ginny yelled. George immediately stopped laughing and hit the bludger away, just in time.

"You better pay more attention, brother," Fred said, and George just nodded.

About 50 minutes later, Harry caught the snitch, and Gryffindor won, 250 to 60. The Gryffindor team landed and congratulated Harry. Hermione came to him and said, "Congratulations, seeker boy," she said.

And without thinking, he came up to her and kissed her, and she kissed back. But they suddenly realized that they were being watched and pulled away, only to see everyone staring at them. The couple then turned to Ron first, who looked shock but then smiled.

"You're not mad, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Why would I be mad? You two are my best friends, and I'm happy for you two. I was waiting for this day, anyway. Now if it were an odd couple, like Draco and Jenine, then that's a whole different story." he replied.

Draco and Jenine Looked at each other while Hermione smiled and gave him a hug and Harry and him shook hands. The rest of the group congratulated them as they headed back to the tower.

One secret is now out. Who's will be next?


	8. Halloween at Pigwarts

October passed by pretty quickly, and sure enough, it was two days before Halloween. A week ago, Dumbledore had announced that they were going to have a Masquerade Ball, so the girls decided to go to Hogsmeade to pick up their dresses.

"You guys all ready," Ginny asked the girls as they came down to the common room. They all nodded and one by one, they headed out, but Jenine was pulled back.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to give my girlfriend a goodbye kiss," he replied. She rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There, happy," she asked, walking away.

"Not quite," he said while pulling her back and giving her a meaningful kiss. Jenine pulled back after a few seconds.

"I really should go now," she said. And with that, she gave him another short kiss and left.

"Have a good time," he said, watching her.

When the girls arrived at Hogsmeade, they immediately went into the first dress store they saw.

"What can I do for you ladies?" asked the assistant.

"Well, we're going to be having a masquerade ball at our school, so we just need to look for some dresses," replied Melany.

"Well then look right away. And you're in luck, because we are also selling masks," she said, pointing to where the masks are.

The girls thanked her for her help and started to look. A dress immediately caught Hermione's eye, and she grabbed it and went to the changing room. Once she was done, she called the girls to come and she stepped out of the dressing room. Once she did, all the girls gasped.

It was a brown, strapless dress that went up to her knees. It was fitted from her waist up and the bottom just flowed. At her waist was a brown ribbon that was tied by a bow at her side. The color of her dress really brought out her eyes and her complexion.

"It's beautiful 'Mione," Jenine said, staring at her with eyes wide open.

"I think you should get it," Ginny said.

"You guys really like it," she asked, and they just nodded, still staring at her, "Alright, I'll get it." And with that, she went back in to go change.

After about five minutes, Ginny found her own dress. It was cream colored that came down about two inches from the floor. It was backless but had a strap around her neck. Around her waist was black lace with a little black ribbon that was tied in the front.

Another ten minutes, and Jenine finally found the dress she wanted. It was a strapless, red dress that came up to her knees, with rhinestones all over the top. The bottom was puffed up and had a bit of ruffles.

"Come on Mel, we don't have all day," Jenine said, after 30 minutes. Melany was the last person to find a dress, and the other girls were becoming impatient.

"You guys know that I hate shopping for dresses. At least a little help would be nice," she said.

After 10 minutes, Ginny went to Melany and handed her a dress.

"I think this would do. Go try it on," she said. Melany just sighed and went to one of the dressing rooms.

"Do I have to come out? I look like such a girl," she said.

"Duh Melany. That's because you are one," Jenine said, rolling her eyes.

"If you do, I'll buy your butter beer," Hermione said.

"Oh alright, I'm coming out," she said, and she opened the door. This time, the girls were speechless.

It was a simple white dress with a black bow in the front. It was backless but had a strap around her neck, like Ginny's, and it came up to her knees.

"Well? What do you guys think?" she asked.

"It's, wow," Hermione managed to say.

"Get it," Ginny and Jenine said at the same time. Melany just nodded and went back in to change.

After paying for their dresses, the girls went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"So Hermione, I suppose you're going with Harry?" Melany asked.

Hermione just nodded while drinking her butterbeer.

"Well, we being single, are going alone. Right?" Melany said, looking at Ginny and Jenine. Jenine almost choked on her butterbeer and nodded along with Ginny.

Meanwhile, back at the common room, the boys just got in from playing a game of Quidditch. After freshening up, they settled into the dormitory.

"So, Harry, going with Hermione to the ball?" Fred asked him. He just nodded in response.

"Well I'm going alone. You guys too, right?" George asked Blaise and Malfoy. They looked at each other before nodding.

"But we all know who you would like to go with, Forge," Fred said and all the boys just smirked at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said, looking at them.

"Oh, you know who exactly we're talking about," Ron said.

"Who?"

"Melany," Harry said.

"What are you guys talking about? Melany is a really good friend of mine. But I don't like her in that way," he said turning red.

"Oh come on. We all know that you like her. And it seems that she likes you too," his twin said.

"Listen, me and Melany's friendship will only stay a friendship. Alright? So let's just stay out of the subject," he said, now a bit annoyed. They all nodded, their smiles still on their faces. They all knew that he was lying.

It was the morning of the ball, and Ginny had to go to the hall to make sure everything was set. When she entered, she saw Blaise waiting for her.

"Good morning, love," he said before giving her a kiss.

"Morning. Everything all set?" she asked, looking around.

"Just about. All they need to do is set up the tables and everything will be in order for tonight," he said. She smiled and gave him another kiss, before leaving to the dorm.

Melany decided to go to the lake for a little bit in the morning. She sat against the rock, facing the lake. She thought about how the year was going so far and smiled to herself. After about five minutes, she was startled by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hello, dad," she said while scooting over so that he can take a seat next to her.

"Hello, Mel. Ready for the ball tonight," he asked.

"Just about. You coming?"

"I can't. Full moon tonight, so you know what that means."

She just nodded in response.

"So are you going with anyone? Like George, perhaps?" he asked. She looked at him with shock.

"No I am not going with anyone, not even George. Honestly dad, what made you think that?"

"Oh come on, Mela. You obviously have feelings for the boy. And obviously he has some for you."

"I do not! We're just friends dad, and you know that," she said, her voice increasing in volume.

"Okay, calm down. Merlin, you have a temper like your mother," he said, his face dropping when he said the word, "You know it's been 7 years now."

"I know. I miss her so much," she said, tears filling her eyes as she remembered that day.

_FLASHBACK_

"Melany, go find your father now!" a woman said.

"No, mom I'm staying with you!" a young girl replied.

"Melany just go no-" but she was interrupted by a scream after a man behind her yelled "CRUCIO!"

"MOM," a young Melany cried.

"Melany, please, go," the woman managed to say.

"You better listen to your mother, young one. I don't think you would like to see her die," the man in the cloak said.

"Stay away from my mother!" Melany said. Then another man grabbed her and put a wand to her throat.

"Please, leave her out of this!" the woman pleaded, and the man let Melany go.

"Go now, Melany," she said, and with that, the little girl ran out, but as she closed the door, she heard the man yell, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green light followed.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I just feel like it was my fault," she said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Melany, you know it wasn't. There was nothing you could've done," he said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"I guess," she whispered. After about another 10 minutes of talking, Sirius had to go get the potion ready for Remus, and Melany followed him to the castle.

When she entered the common room, everyone was there, talking. Everyone looked at her and saw her puffy, red eyes.

"Melany, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Seven years," she said, and everyone but Blaise and Draco understood.

"What's seven years?" Draco asked. Ginny gave him a nasty glare, and Melany noticed.

"No, it's alright. He can ask," she said, while taking a seat. She then told them the story about her mother.

"Oh I'm sorry," Blaise said.

"Do you know who the death eater was," Draco asked.

Melany looked up at the ceiling and then said, "Pansy's father."

This time, everyone in the room had their mouths open.

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no one really asked," she said. And then, everyone laughed, even though it wasn't the right thing to do a the time.

After another 15 minutes, the girls decided to go up and start getting ready. Melany was about to go up, but George stopped her.

"Malady, do you think you can help me with a prank?" he asked her.

"Well it depends on what it is and who we're going to do it on," she said, smiling.

"How about we give my little Ronniekins a free mask?" he said, smiling with her.

She thought for a little, and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

George's smile got wider and explained the plan to her. After going over it a few times, Melany went up to get ready.

"So did George ask you?" Jenine said.

"No Jenine, don't get your hopes up. We were just planning a prank," she said.

"Typical. Now go shower so we need to do your hair and make up," Jenine said.

"Whoah there, who said I was going to wear makeup?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Melany, a little makeup won't kill you. Besides, we won't put any eye make up since the masks will be on all the time," Ginny said.

"I'll only agree to a little blush but that's it," she said before going into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, George entered the room to see only Fred lying on his bed.

"So did you ask Melany?" Fred said.

"No, I didn't, dear twin. We're just planning a surprise that you'll all see at the ball."

"And I'm not in on it? Honestly, brother, that hurts," the other twin said. George just rolled his eyes and flopped on his own bed, waiting for the bathroom so that he can go get ready.

It was 30 minutes before the ball would start, and all the guys were waiting in the common room for the girls to come down. They all decided to wear simple black masks and black and white dress robes.

The first one to come down was Ginny, and all the boys had their mouths opened except for her brothers, who turned red.

Along with her dress, she had a cream colored mask with two feathers on both sides. Her hair was in big, flowy curls, and she was wearing white heels.

"Ginny, go back up and put more clothes on!" Ron said.

"Honestly Ron, this dress is not even exposing as much. I have to get going and check out the hall. Let's go Blaise," she said before walking out, Blaise following behind her.

The next people to come down were Lavender and Padma. Lavender left with Ron, followed by Padma. Finally, Hermione came down.

Her hair was like what she had at the Yule ball. Her mask was brown with silver sequins swirling around in it. She wore brown open toe heels.

"Jenine and Melany will be down in a moment. Jenine is trying to pull her down because Mela thinks she looks too girly for her own good. But anyway, shall we go Harry," she asked looking at the wide mouthed boy. He just nodded and smiled as they left.

Finally, Jenine came down, and Draco almost fainted. She wore a plain black mask and her hair was down and straight. She wore simple red heels that matched perfectly.

"Melany come down here now or so help me Merlin I will make you," she said, "She'll be down in a minute. I'm sure of it. I'm going to go now. Will any of you boys like to come with me?"

"I will," Draco said immediately, and they both left.

"I think I should start going, too," Fred said, and he followed behind them. When George looked away from the door, he was shocked at what was in front of him.

Along with her dress, she only wore a plain white mask and simple white heels that were only about one inch high. Her hair was in big curls that went up to her shoulders.

"Earth to George," she said to him, "Is the prank all set?"

"Uh yeah it is. You know the plan?" She simply nodded. "Alright then, shall we go, malady?" he said.

"We shall, my knight," and with that, they left the common room.

The great hall was decorated much like how it was when the Yule ball took place, but the main color was gold and the ceiling was filled with floating candles. Melany immediately saw Hermione at a table and they made their way to sit with them. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome students to this year's Halloween Masquerade ball. I would like to thank everyone who helped make this possible, but most of all I would like to thank the head boy and girl for organizing this. Let's all give them a round of applause."

The whole hall clapped as Ginny and Blaise stood up.

"Just remember that the ball ends at midnight, so make use of the time. With that, let the ball begin!" he said.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked Lavender, and they both stood up, with Harry and Hermione behind them.

Once they were out of sight, George whispered to Melany, "Which one is Ron's drink?"

She passed a goblet to him while he got out a vial from his robes. He poured the clear liquid into his drink and Melany put it back to its original place, smiling. After about 10 minutes, Ron came back and drank from the goblet.

"Melany, would you like to dance," George asked, winking.

"I'd be delighted to," she said grabbing his hand and leaving to the dance floor.

"How long will it take?" she asked, laughing.

"Let's see 5, 4, 3, 2," but he was interrupted by a pig squeal, which made the whole hall look at the table where they once were sitting at. They turned to see Ron's nose and ear's turned to a pig's.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!" he screamed while turning red.

"Hey don't look at me brother. I had nothing to do with it," Fred said, reappearing from the crowd, "Heck, I wasn't even at the table. Maybe the people who were at the table did it."

Ron thought for a moment before screaming, "GEORGE! MELANY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!"

But George and Melany already ran out of the hall unnoticed, laughing.

"That was the best prank yet," Melany said, stopping in an empty corridor and gasping for air, "How long will he stay like that?"

"About 2 hours," he said, still smiling. Melany just laughed more.

"I think we make a good team, George. We should do this more often," she said, reaching out her hand for a handshake. But George took her hand and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

"Melany?!" a voice said, that made them break apart. They saw that it was only Hermione and Harry.

"See Hermione, nothing happened to them," Harry said teasingly. Hermione just ran to her and hugged her.

"You finally had the guts to make a move," Harry whispered said to George, who just smiled.

"I think it would be best to keep our mouths shut for now, though," Melany said, "You know how my father is."

They all nodded before Hermione said, "Come on, Harry, we should go back."

With that, they left the new couple alone.

"So when should we start heading back?" she asked him.

"I don't think I want to," he said before giving her another kiss, but she broke away.

"Seriously, we should go back," she said.

"Fine. But just one more?" he asked, pouting. Melany just rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss. Afer they broke away for air, Melany started her way to the Great Hall, with George following behind her.

"There you two are!" Ron said when they reached to the table, "I demand you two to change me back immediately!"

"Sorry, Ronniekins, but there's not antidote. You have to wait maybe another hour or so," George said, smirking.

"But look on the Brightside, Ron, you don't need a mask anymore," Melany said, which made the whole table laugh. Ron turned red and sat down. He spent the rest of the night watching everyone else have a good time at the ball.


	9. Rainbow Colored Knickers

The first Saturday of December brought the first Hogsmeade trip

The first Saturday of December brought the first Hogsmeade trip. All of the students were relieved that another month of painful N.E.W.T. reviewing was done and it would soon be holiday break.

Melany was the first one in the common room, and not long after, George also came down.

"Morning, love," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"Morning," she replied, and she gave him a long kiss that was only interrupted when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Don't worry, love birds, it's only me," Hermione said, taking a seat across from them.

The couple just smiled at her and Melany asked, "So what are your plans with Harry?"

"Well I guess we're just going to walk around and see the shops. Then we're going to meet you lot at the Three Broomsticks," she replied. The couple just nodded and waited for the rest of the people to come down.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Jenine went right up to Harry.

"Dear cousin, you promised me some candy, remember?" she said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, "Do you mind if we go to Honeyduke's first?" She shook her head while laughing.

"We'll meet you guys later," he said, waving goodbye to the others.

When they entered Honeyduke's Harry warned his cousin. "Now don't go buying the whole store, alright?" But Jenine was already walking, well more like running, to the nearest counter that had chocolate frogs.

"Mind if I get some stuff too, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Be my guest," he said, and he too went to go look for sweets of his own.

Meanwhile, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco went to go look around themselves before saying bye to Ron and Lavender.

"Hey, mate, where's your girlfriend?" Blaise asked Draco.

"She went to go harass her cousin for some candy," he said before chuckling.

"Oh no," Ginny said looking at the men.

"What?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know yet. Well let's just say that candy and Jenine mixed together lead to embarrassing results," she said, with a worried looked on her face.

"Oh, I'd like to see that," Draco said, smirking. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, where do you guys want to head first?" Blaise asked.

"Well I heard there's a pretty good Quidditch store here. We should go there first," the red head replied, and the boys opened their mouths at her.

"What? I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, remember?!"

"Oh yeah. I'm just so used to girls not having anything to do with Quidditch," Blaise said, coming back from his state of shock.

"Well, then, you have to get used to it," she said laughing before kissing him.

"Will you two please get a room or something?" Draco said, breaking them away.

Blaise and Ginny just laughed as they entered the shop.

Meanwhile, Melany, George, and Fred just came out from Zonko's and were now going near the Shrieking Shack.

"Why don't you two run along. I have to go buy a Christmas gift for Angelina, so I'll meet you over there," Fred said before going the opposite direction. When Fred was out of sight, George slipped his hand into Melany's.

"So are you staying for Christmas?" George asked her.

"I think I am. My dad wants to keep Remus on the grounds and I don't want to leave him all alone. You?"

"I think so. I want to give mom a break this season, you know?" he told her.

"Wow, George giving his mother a break? That's new," she said teasingly.

"Hey I can be thoughtful and polite. Like for example, letting ladies go first," he said, smiling.

"But that doesn't really count seeing that you are one yourself," she said.

"Well then, if I'm a lady then that means you're a les-" he started, but was interrupted by a snowball hitting him.

"Oh sorry, it just slipped," she said, smiling innocently.

"It just slipped my arse," he said, while scooping up some snow and forming it into a ball.

When he threw it at her, it landed straight on her face, "Oh sorry, it just slipped," he said, mocking her.

Melany had enough and threw some snow at him, but he dodged it.

"Wow, you being chaser does no good on your aim," he said, teasingly.

"Haha very funny," she said, throwing another chunk, and this time, it hit him perfectly.

"Oh, you are so paying for that, Melany Black," and he started running towards her. She started to run too, but he being quicker, caught her 30 seconds later.

"Okay you caught me," she said, panting, "What prize do you fancy?"

George smiled and pulled her close. "How about a kiss?" he asked.

"That can be arranged," she said, and he crashed his lips to hers.

"I knew this day would finally come," a voice said behind Melany. They broke away and turned around to see that it was only Fred.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked the other red head.

"Long enough. So how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since the Halloween ball," George replied to his twin.

"That long and you haven't told me a thing, Forge? Honestly, I'm hurt," he said teasingly.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it," Melany said, and they all started laughing.

"We should start heading to the Three Broomsitcks," she said before taking her boyfriend's hand and started walking, with Fred next to George.

When Harry, Hermione, and Jenine were finished at the candy shop, it was almost nearing the time they would have to go to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey look there's Ron," Jenine said, and she called out Ron's name.

"Hey mate, how was your day?" the red head said.

"Good, except for the fact that we spent all the time in the candy shop," he said, annoyed.

"Hey Harry, you two go ahead. Me and Jenine just want to walk around for a bit," Hermione said.

"Alright," he said, before giving her a short kiss. On the way, Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch moves when Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bloody hell," he said, pointing, and Harry looked at what he was pointing at. There they were, Ginny and Blaise, making out in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Bloody hell, indeed," Harry managed to let out.

"Why, I'd like to go give them a piece of my mind," Ron said, before marching to their direction.

"Ron wait! I think we should go tell your brothers first before we try to do anything. Then, the damage to him will be greater," he said, pulling the other boy's robes.

"Alright let's go," he said, his ears still red. They didn't have to take at least 10 steps to run into the twins and Melany.

"What's with you two?" she asked.

"We just saw Ginny and Blaise snogging in front of the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"WHAT?" the three screamed.

"Why are you guys screaming," a voice said behind them.

"We saw Zabini making out with Ginny!" Ron said, through gritted teeth.

Jenine almost choked on a chocolate frog while Hermione said, "Seriously?"

The two boys just nodded and they started to walk towards the pub. Blaise and Ginny weren't out anymore, so they all assumed they already went in. When they entered, they immediately saw Ginny, Draco, and Blaise sitting at a table. They all awkwardly sat at the table with them. But Jenine was happily eating her candy.

"So how was your day?" Ginny asked the group.

"It was good, but I think yours was better," Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Out of all people Ginny, Blaise?" he replied. She immediately looked nervous.

"Okay, who told you?" she asked, looking at Jenine.

"I swear to Merlin that I didn't say anything, Gin," Jenine said, mouth sticky from the jellybeans.

"Oh, then how did you guys fi-," she started but was interrupted.

"Ginny, we saw you and Blaise snogging outside," Harry said, sounding calmer than her brother.

"Oh," she said looking down to cover her red face, "I swear, you guys, he didn't do anything to hurt me-,"

"Yet," Fred said, moving closer to Blaise.

"And if he does," George said, moving closer to the nervous boy as well.

"We'll see to it that he doesn't do it again," the other twin said.

"I swear I would never do that," Blaise said.

"You better not," Ron threatened. And after that statement, it turned to silence.

"Well I'm happy for you," Hermione said.

"So am I," Melany said, smiling at the red headed girl.

"Me too!" Jenine said, rather jittery.

"Uh, Jenine? How much candy did you eat?" Ginny asked the jumping girl.

"Just about two thirds of it," she said.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said.

"I think I'm going out for some fresh air," the hyper girl exclaimed before she jumped up and ran out from the pub.

"We have to go follower her," said Harry, rising up and leaving quickly. The others trailed behind.

When they went outside, they were disturbed at what was happening. They saw Jenine running around to random people screaming, "MY KNICKERS ARE RAINBOW COLORED! WHAT COLOR ARE YOURS?"

The people she asked were either just standing there in shock or running away from the girl.

"I take it that this is what happens?" Draco asked Ginny.

"This isn't even the beginning," she said, still looking at Jenine.

"HEY I LIKE YOUR NOSE HOLE!" she said to a small girl who just ran away.

"I think we should grab her now," said Harry walking towards Jenine, but she ran away when she saw him.

"HAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Jenine said, running away from him.

"Guys, a little help, please?" he said, looking at the group.

Fred and George immediately started running towards her, and almost had her cornered, but Jenine barely escaped. They then cornered her again, and this time, Harry caught her just in time.

"Let's go, now, before she does something that will give me more scars," he said, putting her over his shoulder.

When they go to the dorm, Jenine started to sing loudly, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES."

Melany immediately went up to her dorm to brew a potion that would knock her out. After 30 minutes, the potion was ready, and she went back downstairs, only to see Jenine still singing.

"Please, make it stop," Ron said, looking very annoyed.

"Hey Jenine, you wanna dream of chocolate covered unicorns?" Melany asked.

Jenine immediately stopped singing and said, "Yeah!" before starting to hyperventilate.

"Alright just drink this and I'm sure you will," she said, handing the potion to the girl. Jenine took it immediately and drank it in one big gulp. Her head immediately fell back and her mouth was wide open, telling the others that she was finally asleep.

"So everyone make a mental note," Ginny said, "Never give Jenine candy or you'll have to suffer the consequences on your own."

Everyone started to laugh while Harry carried her unconscious cousin to her dorm and on her bed so that she can be comfortable.

Everyone was glad that the tower was now quiet and hopefully it will stay that way for a very long time.


	10. Coming Out

A few weeks after the candy incident, the chatter that filled the Great Hall during dinner was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Pardon this interruption, but I would like to make an announcement. On Christmas Eve, there will be a Christmas Ball. So please take this announcement in to consideration before you make your decision if you are staying or not. That will be all."

"Well I have to stay, anyway," Melany said after the announcement.

"I think we could stay, as well. Mum wouldn't mind, right?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"I don't think so. I think she would be happy when she finds out that we're not going to be causing trouble for her this year," Fred said, smiling.

"How about you guys?" George asked Blaise and Draco.

"Well, both of our parents are locked up in Azkaban, so there's no point in going back to an empty house," Blaise answered, and Malfoy just simply nodded.

"Alright then, I guess we're all staying here," Melany said with a smile.

The next day on the way to Transfiguration, Jenine was once again pulled into an empty classroom.

"May I help you?" she said, looking at Draco.

"Well, I think it's time that we should come out," he said.

"Love, I'm not gay. If you are, then why are you telling me this now?" she asked teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that," he snapped back.

"I know you didn't. I just like messing with you," she said, smirking at him.

"Anyway, what I meant is that I think we should tell everyone about us," he said.

"Well I guess we have kept this quiet for long enough. The question is, how?" And no, we are not snogging in front of everyone," she said, reading his mind.

"I knew you were going to say no to that, so I have a plan B," he said before explaining the plan.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this," she said, a little amazed.

"Why thank you, love," he said, smiling at her.

"Well I think we should get going before we're late for class," she said.

"Oh one more thing," he said before pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled away after a few seconds and said, "Alright let's go," she said, before walking out of the classroom. He simply sighed and walked out a minute after her.

That night at dinner, everyone was talking about the ball.

"So Draco, find anyone to go to the ball with," Blaise asked loud enough to make everyone in the group look at him.

"Why yes I did, Blaise. I guess she couldn't resist my Malfoy charm," he asked, which made everyone snort.

"And what is this 'Malfoy Charm'?" Jenine asked him.

"Why, my dear, it's the same charm that made you say yes to me when I asked you," he said, smirking.

Suddenly, everyone in the group either choked on their food or dropped their silverware on their plate.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES?" Ron yelled, which made the whole hall look.

"Because, Ron, why would I say no to my boyfriend?" Jenine asked, starting to turn red.

The whole hall filled with gasps and chatter.

"B-Boyfriend?" Ron asked, clearly in shock.

"How long?" Melany asked.

"First night of rounds," Draco replied.

"From September? Merlin, that's a long time," Hermione said.

"Well I'm pretty okay with it," Melany asked, going back to her food.

"Same," said the twins, following Melany.

"I'm happy," Hermione said, smiling. Jenine then turned to Harry and Ron.

"And you two?" she asked the two boys.

"Well as long as he doesn't hurt you then I guess I'm okay," Harry said, and Ron just simply nodded.

"Glad that's out of the way," Draco said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah now we know who's with who in the group, right?" Jenine asked the group.

George and Melany hesitated before nodding with the rest of the group. Fred saw the hesitation and gave a look to George.

"Not now," George whispered to him, "They can't know yet."

Fred just shrugged and went back to his food.

It was the day of the ball, and Ginny was at the hall making sure that everything was in its place.

She nearly jumped when she felt two arms go around her waist.

"Merlin, Blaise, you were about to give me a heart attack," Ginny said, turning to him before giving him a short kiss.

"Well we wouldn't want that since we have to do the first dance tonight," Blaise said.

"I actually think being in a coma is better than that," Ginny said, nervous about the dance.

"Don't worry, love. It will be over before you know it. And I was thinking. Maybe we can go sneak off after the dance and-" Blaise said, but was interrupted.

"I want to stay at the ball all night, thank you very much," she said, smirking at him.

"Fine," he said, defeated.

"I have to go get ready now," she said before giving him a kiss and walking away.

When she entered, she found Melany just sitting there.

"Oi, you should start getting ready now," Ginny said to her.

"I guess," the other girl replied, standing up.

"Besides, we need more time since we're putting on more makeup," Ginny said.

"What is it with girls and makeup?" she asked while climbing the stairs.

"What is it with you and wearing makeup?"

"I just think I look weird with makeup on."

"Oh please, Mel, you look gorgeous with makeup on."

"Whatever you say, Gin." With that, Melany went into the bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, George was laying down his bed when Fred entered the room.

"Hey, you should start getting ready. Only two hours left before it starts," Fred said, flopping on the bed next to his twin's.

"Do you think it takes me two hours to get ready?" he replied, looking at him.

"Well no. But since you have a girlfriend you should at least make an effort," the other boy said.

"Honestly, Gred, all I need to do is put on a dress robe and she'll already be impressed."

"I think you're too sure of yourself."

"Whatever," George said, sitting up.

"Okay. I'll go shower first then you go alright?" Fred asked, standing up. George just shrugged and nodded before Fred went into the bathroom.

It was finally 15 minutes before the ball, and the men were already downstairs, waiting for the girls.

Like the Halloween ball, Ginny was the first one down. She wore a green satin dress that was up to her knees and was strapless. She wore light green eye shadow with light pink blush and had glossy lips. Her hair was in curls and her heels were dark green and closed toe.

"Any problem, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother who merely just shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Shall we go, Blaise?" she asked.

"We shall," he said, taking her hand before leaving the room.

Surprisingly, the next person to come down was Melany. George stood with his mouth open as she came down.

Her dress had two layers. The bottom layer was a gold satin materiel with a black see-through material as the second layer. At her waist was black lace covered with a black satin bow covering the middle part of it. Her hair was partially up and partially down, with the down hair being slightly curled. She had light gold eye shadow and little blush with glossy lips. She wore black heels.

"The rest will be down in a minute. I have to be going now so I can find a good table. Anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

"We'll go," the twins said, following her out.

The next one down was Jenine. Her dress was a satin blue that had bikini straps and it came up her knees. The waist had beaded circles and the bottom was slightly ruffled up. She wore light blue eye shadow and light blush. Her heels were dark blue and open toe.

"The others are taking a long time so you might have to wait another 5 minutes. Shall we go Draco?" she said.

He smiled and nodded before saying, "After you, love." With that they left the room. Leaving only Ron and Harry there.

A minute after Jenine left, Hermione came down. Her dress was like the same color as the dress she wore during the Yule ball, but it looked darker because there was a black see through layer on top. It was strapless and came up to her ankles. The only makeup she wore was light pink eye shadow. Her hair was straightened and she work rose colored heels.

"I swear those two take forever to get ready. Looks like you still have to wait another minute Ron. Let's go Harry," she said, taking his arm and leaving the room.

When the couple entered the hall, they were in awe at what the saw. The color themes were silver and white, so the table settings shimmered in the light. There were two trees on opposite corners. One tree had silver ornaments and the other had white. After looking around, Hermione was looking for the others. She immediately saw Melany and went to the table.

"Glad you came to join us, guys," Melany said as they took a seat After 5 minutes, they were joined by Ron and Lavender. They chatted for another minute before Dumbledore stood up and interrupted.

"Welcome, students, to this year's Christmas Ball. I would now like to call the head boy and girl to take the first dance."

Ginny and Blaise stood up and walked to the dance floor. They got into position but when the music started they hesitated for a bit before starting to dance. After 5 minutes, Dumbledore and McGonagall took the floor. Soon, most of the students were on the floor. The only ones at the table were Melany, Fred, and George.

"Would malady like to dance?" George asked Melany.

"Of course, if it's alright with Fred if we leave him alone," she replied.

"Oh I think he wouldn't mind at all," he said, pointing at the other red head who was walking toward a 6th year.

Melany laughed and took George's hand. He led her to the dance floor where she put her arms around her neck while his arms went around her waist.

"Well I didn't know George Weasley danced," she said teasingly.

"I should be saying the same thing to you," he replied.

"I actually didn't think I had it in me."

"Well now you know. You're not bad, actually."

"I'm just surprised I haven't tripped yet."

"I can make that happen," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even try," she said sternly.

"I'll be the one who trips then," he said.

"As much as I would like to see that, I prefer you don't humiliate yourself in front of everyone else."

"When haven't I?" he said before laughing

"Good point," she said, laughing with him.

Across the hall, Harry and Hermione were spying at the other couple.

"Don't you think they make a good couple?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah. But it took them forever to actually get together," He said.

"Isn't it the same for us, though? I mean I've liked you since first year, but it only took up to now for me to actually show it."

"Yeah same here. But it all worked out in the end, right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded before he gave her a short kiss.

"It looks like someone's going to get lucky tonight," Draco said, looking at Harry.

"Honestly Draco, you have a dirty mind sometimes," Jenine said after rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I don't get weird sugar highs," he said, smirking at her.

"Oh shut up. Candy is just my soft spot and once I eat some I can never stop, which leads to the crazy sugar highs," she said.

"Don't worry. Mines are worse," he said.

Jenine just laughed and said, "Oh I would love to see that."

"Well it looks like someone's having a good time," Ginny said, looking at Jenine.

"And you're not?" Blaise said.

"Of course I am. We did a good job on this ball."

"I suppose we did. So, shall we sneak off now?" Blaise said, smirking.

"No it's okay. I'd rather stay," she said smiling. Blaise just sighed in defeat.

"I wonder where Fred went with that 6th year," Melany said.

"Are you bored with me already?" George asked, trying to sound hurt.

"I never said that. I'm just asking because if he's doing something with that girl that would be cheating on Angelina."

"Actually, they broke it off a week ago."

"What? Why?"

"Turns out Angelina found another bloke. Fred was okay with it, though. He wanted to break it off in the first place."

"Ah I see." Then there was silence.

"You know you look really nice tonight," George said, trying to break the silence.

"Very cheesy, George. I never really had the liking for dresses, though."

"Well they do look really nice on you. I would do without the makeup, though."

"That makes the two of us. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Why thank you, malady. I don't put much effort in looks, though."

"That's why I said half bad," she said teasingly.

"Haha very funny."

"So George, how long have you, well, liked me?"

George knew that that question would come up sooner or later.

"I guess ever since last summer. We spent so much time together that it was hard not to. You?"

"Same here. It's funny how everyone saw it before us, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the girls have been confronting me about it the whole summer. It actually got quite annoying. And then my dad told me he noticed the day of the Halloween ball."

"Yeah. Fred's been bugging me about it all the time even when we were already together. But he stopped when he found out."

"So everything went well at the end, then."

"Yeah I guess it did," he said, looking at her.

By this time, everyone around them had stopped dancing and now was looking at them. George pulled Melany closer, with their faces only inches apart.

"I love you, Melany."

Melany just stood there in shock for a minute before she replied, "I love you too."

"Oh just kiss her already!" screamed a voice from the crowd that sounded much like Fred's.

Without hesitation, George pulled her into a kiss and everyone cheered. They pulled away for air and smiled at each other.

"I guess everyone knows," Melany said, going back to the table.

"Well obviously. I mean after that show, who wouldn't know?" Fred said. Melany laughed but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see her father.

"You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" she said, turning red.

"Yes I did. And I'm here to congratulate the two of you." he said.

"Thanks, dad," she replied before hugging him.

George stood up and gave him a handshake.

"But if he hurts you, well, he best be writing his will right now," Sirius said after letting go. George's face fell as he sat down.

"Well I have to get back to Remus. See you all tomorrow," he said before walking away.

"That went surprisingly well," Melany said, laughing at George.

"Yeah I guess. So Gred, where's you girlfriend?" George asked his twin.

"Oh that 6th year? Well turned out she had a boyfriend. Almost got beaten up by him but me being quicker, punched him on the nose and he fell to the floor."

George and Melany just laughed as the rest of the group returned to the table.

"Anyone have the time?" Ginny asked.

"11:46" Hermione said.

"Well I'm beat so I'm going to go back to the common room," Ginny said.

The whole group nodded and they all went back to the common room.

As they past the corridors, they saw couples snogging in the walls. George, Melany, and Fred just screamed at them and said, "Get an empty classroom!" which made the couples break away and turn red before walking away.

As soon as they were at the common room, it reached midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Jenine said, "Let's open presents!!"

"Uh Jenine? Why don't we get some sleep first then we'll open presents, alright?" Melany said.

"Oh alright," Jenine said, disappointed, while walking up the stairs.

Melany didn't bother to change, along with the other girls, and she just flopped on her bed. Before sleeping, she remembered what George said to her, and it made her smile. Soon, she was knocked out.


	11. Blokes in Knickers

Melany was woken up by a violent shake.

"Mel, wake up! It's Christmas!" Jenine cried happily.

Melany's eyes bolted opened and she sat up. She realized she was still wearing her dress and looked at the clock on her bedside, which flashed 8:06 a.m.

"Come on Mel! Everyone is already downstairs," Jenine said.

"Alright. Just let me change and I'll be down in a minute," she said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom while Jenine nodded and went back downstairs.

After changing into sweats and a blouse and getting the presents, she headed downstairs. To her surprise she only found the twins there.

"Jenine said everyone was awake," Melany said, putting the presents on the table.

"Well obviously she just said that to get you out of bed," Fred said.

"Oh I see. Merry Christmas," Melany said before giving Fred a hug and George a meaningful kiss.

"We got you something," George said, handing her a present.

"Aw you guys shouldn't have. But I'll take it anyway," she said before grabbing he present. She opened it to reveal a leather book.

"We know how much you like to take pictures, so we got you an album to put it in," Fred said.

"Thanks, you guys. This is great," she said, before giving them another hug, "Oh and I have something for you guys, too."

She grabbed one of the presents and gave it to the twins. When they opened it, their eyes widened. They both received two books, '_Zonko's Greatest Pranks_' and '_Potions For the Pranksters_.'

"I honestly thought we read all of the prank books, but I guess I was wrong," Fred said, mouth open.

"Where'd you get these?" George asked, examining the books.

"I have my sources. You like them?" she asked.

"We love them!" they both said before giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Alright, you can let go now," she managed to say before they let go, "I have to go meet my dad and give him his presents."

With that, she grabbed two packages from the table and stepped out of the dorm. She walked across the castle towards her father's dorm, and when she reached the door, she took a deep breath before knocking. It took only took 10 seconds before the door swung open.

"Hey professor, Merry Christmas," she said to Remus.

"Hello, Mela. Merry Christmas to you, too. Come in," he said, moving aside so that she can pass by.

"Hi dad," she said after finding her dad at the table, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear," he said while Remus and Melany took a seat.

"I come bearing gifts," Melany said, passing the passages to the two men.

"Yippee," Sirius said like a little kid in a candy store. He opened it and took out a big black coat.

"I figured your old one is, well, old, so I got you a new one," she said.

"YES! I always wanted a new coat!" he said, examining it, "Thank you, Mela."

After watching Sirius open his present, Remus opened his. It was a set of ingredients for the potion he had to take on those certain nights.

"A little birdie told me that you were short on ingredients, so I went out and bought them for you," Melany said, while giving looks to her father.

"Thank you, Mela. At least there's a thoughtful Black," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius said, looking at him.

"Oh, nothing," Remus said, winking at Melany who just laughed.

"Oh Mela, I have a gift for you, too. Hold on, let me go get it," he said while standing up and heading towards his room. When he came out, he was holding an envelope.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but just open it," he said, handing her the envelope. She opened it and took out what was in it. She gasped as she looked at the moving pictures of her, Sirius, and her mother.

"You kept these from me for so long?" she said, looking at her father.

"No, of course not! I only found them last summer while I was cleaning out the house," he said.

"These are so nice," she whispered, holding back the tears, "This is the best Christmas gift ever. Thanks, dad."

She stood up and gave him a hug. After chatting here and there, she decided to go back to the dorm.

"You guys can come by later, since we're having a small party," she said to the men.

"I think we will," Remus said before opening the door for her. Melany waved goodbye before leaving the room.

When she reached the portrait, she was startled by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Honestly, George, you can at least say my name or something other than almost scaring me to death," she said turning to him.

"But where's the fun in that?" he said teasingly.

Melany rolled her eyes and turned around to go back into the common room, but George stopped her.

"Wait, I wanted to give you my gift," he said, turning her around.

"But you already did," she said, looking at him.

"No, that was me and Fred's gift. This gift is only from me," he said while puling out a necklace. It had a simple silver 'G' on it.

"Very cheeky, George. Giving me a necklace with your initial on it," she said.

"Look at it again," he said. She did and this time the letter changed to an 'M'

"Okay, what did you do to the necklace," she said, still looking at it skeptically.

George gave out a small chuckle before explaining.

"It's a changing necklace. If a person looks at it, they see one image. If they decide to look again or blink while looking at it, it changes."

"That's awesome! Thank you so much," she said before giving him a deep kiss. They broke away and George put the necklace on her before going into the common room.

When they entered, they saw that everyone was already down. They both took a seat on an empty couch.

"Alright, everyone's here, Gin. Can we open presents now?" Jenine whined.

"Oh alright," the red head said. Everyone happily started to look for the presents that had their name on them.

Melany was amazed at how much gifts she got. She received a new book about dark arts, her favorite subject, from Hermione, of course. Ginny gave her 2 eyeliner pencils, which is the only makeup Melany would wear on certain occasions. Jenine gave her some pictures of the group so that she can put it in her album and the boys gave her plenty of sweets.

Everyone gave Jenine candy, but they all forced her to eat a little at a time. Draco gave her a bracelet that was shaped like two snakes eating each other's tail with small green emerald stones on them.

Of course, Hermione received nothing but books. But the best book of all was an updated version of 'Hogwarts: A history,' which was given by Harry.

Ginny received new cleaning supplies for her broom from mostly everyone. Melany gave her a makeup kit because she knew that she loved makeup. Blaise gave her new leather Quidditch gloves.

The twins both received new prank supplies from everyone and they immediately started experimenting. The rest of the boys received new Quidditch things. But Ron received hot pink knickers from Jenine and Melany, who were having a laughing fit when he opened the gift.

At the end of the gift exchange, everyone cleaned up the torn wrapping paper on the floor before sitting back down.

"So what now?" Jenine said, sucking on a lollipop.

Everyone thought for a moment before Melany said, "How about we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or what?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle game," Hermione said, "I'm in."

"Me too," said Jenine and Harry at the same time.

"Wait, before I agree, I want to know how to play," Draco said.

"Okay, for example, if Hermione asks you, you have to pick if you want to do a truth or a dare," Jenine said.

"Well what's a truth and what's a dare?" Blaise asked.

"A truth is when the person who tells you to pick asks you a question, and you have to answer that truthfully," Fred started.

"And a dare is when you have to do anything the person tells you to do," George said.

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Oh I know why," Melany started, "Remember that one day last summer where George was running around in his knickers screaming 'I love blokes'?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then nodded, realizing that they were playing the game that day.

"Yeah, well, that's a day I don't want to relive," George said, which made everyone laugh.

"So is everyone in?" Melany asked. They all smiled and nodded. Suddenly, the portrait hole opened to reveal Remus and Sirius

"Hello everyone. Happy Christmas," Remus said while taking a seat. Everyone greeted them.

"We were just about to start a game of Truth or Dare. You guys in?" Harry asked.

The two men smiled and Sirius said, "Definitely."

"Alright, so who's first?" Jenine asked.

"I will," Melany said with a mischievous grin, "Dad, truth or dare?"

Sirius thought for a moment before saying, "Dare."

Melany's smile got wider before saying, "I dare you to go get one of Harry's knickers and wear them on your head for 2 rounds." Everyone but Sirius and Harry were having a laughing fit.

"Fine I'll do it," Sirius muttered as he went upstairs to get a pair. When he came down, he had a dark plaid patterned pair of knickers on his head, and everyone was laughing even more.

"Laugh all you want, but now it's my turn. Melany, truth or dare?" he asked his daughter.

"Truth, please," she said, still catching her breath.

"Wait. How would we know if they're telling the truth or not?" Blaise said, suddenly.

"Good point Blaise, but that's why we have this," Melany said while taking out a bottle of Veritaserum.

"Before the person asks the question, you have to drink this, so everyone will know that you're not lying," she said before opening the bottle and drinking a sip.

"Someone test it to see if it works," Ginny said.

"I will," Jenine said, "Melany, what color are your knickers?"

"Blue," she said immediately before covering her mouth with her hand and turning red.

"Okay, it works," Jenine said, laughing.

"Alright," Sirius started, "Who is the first person you snogged?"

Everyone 'OOOO'ed and looked at Melany. Her hand was still over her mouth when she mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione said, taking her hand from her mouth.

"George Weasley," she whispered, turning red

"Aww, Georgie, you gave Mela her first kiss," Fred said, while George turned red also.

Everyone laughed at the couple's embarrassment before moving on.

"Alright Ron, truth or dare?" Melany said.

"Truth," he said.

"Wimp," the twins muttered.

"I heard that!"

Melany passed the bottle to Ron, who drank a little.

"Alright Ron," she started, "Have you shagged someone in this school?"

Everyone looked at Ron, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Well?" Jenine asked.

Ron muttered a yes and the twins and Ginny all stood up and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Do I get to ask now?" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, wait! It's been two rounds! Can I take this off now?" Sirius said, pointing at the knickers. Melany nodded and he took them off.

"Alright, Ginny, truth or dare?" he said, looking at his sister.

"Truth," she said, and Ron handed her the bottle and she drank from it.

"Have you ever shagged anyone?"

"Of course not!" she said and all of her brothers took a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Harry, truth or dare?" she said, turning to him.

"Dare," he said.

Ginny thought for a moment before a smile came across from her face.

"I dare you to run to McGonagall's room in your knickers and wish her a Merry Christmas."

Everyone started to laugh before Harry said, "Can I have someone do it with me?"

The redhead thought for a moment before saying, "Alright. The twins, Ron, Blaise, and Malfoy will join you. Ron, go change into those hot pink knickers you got."

"What's in it for us?" the boys said.

"Us girls will buy you free butterbeer for a month," Jenine said.

The boys huddled up and talked for a moment before they broke apart.

"Fine deal. Ron, go change," George said and Ron went upstairs. It took 5 minutes before Ron came back down again.

"Never in a million years would I imagine myself saying this but, boys, please take everything but your knickers off," Ginny said.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before starting to remove their clothes slowly.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Jenine said, noticing the speed.

Once everyone was stripped down, they moved to the portrait hole.

"On my count, you guys run out and find your way to McGonagall's. Got it?" Melany said, at the door. The boys just nodded.

"One, two, THREE," once she said three, she opened the door and the boys dashed out.

They ran across the castle, passing by Slughorn and Flitwick along the way.

"What in Merlin's name?" Slughorn said, watching the boys run off.

When they reached the door to her room, Ron quickly knocked on it. It took about 30 seconds for the door to open.

"Yes may I-," but she stopped when she saw the shivering boys, "Gentlemen, I demand to know the meaning of this!"

"We just came to wish you a Merry Christmas," Harry said.

"And may all you holidays be jolly," Fred said.

"And we hope all your dreams come true," George finished.

"Oh and Happy New year, too" Malfoy said. With that, they ran back to the dorm.

When they entered, they quickly put their clothes back on and took a seat.

"So how'd it go?" Hermione asked them.

"You should've seen her face," Fred said, smiling.

"She didn't give you guys detention?" Jenine asked.

"I think she was too shocked to say anything at all," Blaise said.

"Oh and we passed by Slughorn and Flitwick, too," Harry said.

"What did they say?" Remus said, smiling.

"They just stood there in shock," Ron said, "It was quite funny though."

Everyone just laughed before Sirius said, "I think that's enough Truth or Dare for one day. Dinner is about to start so why don't we all head to the Great Hall?"

Everyone nodded as they stood up and left the common room. They spent the remainder of the Christmas stuffing themselves with food and more laughter.


	12. Say It Like You Mean It

George's first two weeks of school from the holiday break was being ruined by all these questions of his relationship with Melany.

If anyone would ask, he would simply say, "What's it to you?" and would immediately walk away.

After another brutal week, George slumped down on his favorite couch in the common room. He was just staring into the crackling fire when he heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Oh, its only you," he said, turning to Jenine. She just sat down on the couch across from him and from there, it was nothing but silence.

"So, George," Jenine said, breaking the silence of the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry for being blunt, but, why'd you tell Melany you loved her so soon? Shouldn't there be an actual relationship before that three word phrase?"

Jenine was very curious, and worried for Melany. She had seen relationships like this fail before. She just needed to make sure about George, to make sure he was geniune.

George thought for a moment. He looked extremely annoyed. He turned redfaced, and looked at Jenine. He said through gritted teeth, "I only said it because someone dared me to." He paused, tightening his jaw. "I had to get some way to kiss her."

Jenine, being slightly oblivious, didn't notice the way he said the words. She usually couldn't tell the difference between the truth, and obvious lying. She was completely shocked when she heard what came out of his mouth. She didn't dare say anything else. She stood up, angry, and ran out of the common room to find Melany. She needed to know.

After searching for about 5 minutes, she finally saw her studying in the library. She took a deep breathe before walking to her.

"Oh hey, Jenine. What are you up too?" she said, looking up from her DADA book.

"I actually need to talk to you. Can we take a walk around the grounds?" she asked, nervously.

Melany just looked at her skeptically before nodding and putting her book away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked once they were out of the library.

"It's actually something about what George said," she replied nervously. She then started to think on how she would break the news to her.

"Well, what is it?" Melany asked, a little impatient. Jenine then took a deep breathe before telling her the whole story.

After hearing it, Melany just stood there, not knowing what to think. She felt confused, betrayed, hurt, and lots of others she didn't want to explain.

"Melany, say something," Jenine said, looking at the motionless girl. Her face then started to fill with tears as she ran off towards the common room, with Jenine running after her.

Meanwhile in the common room, the other boys just came in from dinner to find George still sitting there.

"What's wrong, Forge?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to him. George looked at the boys and motioned them to sit down before he explained all of his problems.

"Just don't let them get to you," Harry said.

"Yeah mate, if you're happy, then don't let anyone get in the way of that," Ron said, while the other guys just nodded.

Then, the portrait hole was open again to reveal Hermione and Ginny coming back from dinner as well.

"What are you guys up to?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Georgie here has girl problems," Fred told them while smirking.

"Okay, what'd George screw up now?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" George asked, looking offended.

"Well because you're George Weasley," Hermione said. George just rolled his eyes before the portrait whole opened again. This time, it revealed a crying Melany and a panting, sweaty Jenine behind her.

"Mel, what's wrong?" George asked, while standing up.

While walking up to him, she screamed, "YOU FOUL LITTLE WANKER!" and she slapped him really hard across the face.

"Mela! Are you out of your bloody mind? What's wrong with you?" Ginny said to her, before muttering a spell to heal her brother.

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong with me! I believed that stupid git," she said before attempting to attack him again, but Draco and Blaise held her back.

"Melany, what are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Freddie. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she sobbed, "Here," she said while taking off the necklace George gave to her, "Give it to someone you really love." And with that, she threw the necklace at him and ran up the stairs.

"Can someone tell me what's going on right now?" Ron said, looking confused.

"Ask George. He should know," Jenine said, giving a glare to the boy.

"I honestly have no clue," he replied, looking down at the necklace.

"You don't remember what you said to me earlier?" she asked him. George thought for a moment before looking up at her with wide eyes.

"What did he say earlier?" Hermione asked.

Jenine sighed and started the whole story over again. At the end, everyone was looking at George with wide eyes.

"Why the bloody hell did you say that?" Ginny asked madly before walking up to her brother and smacking him in the back of his head.

"OW! I was annoyed at the time, alright? And when I'm annoyed I just say things," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you didn't mean it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not! You know I would never do that, even though I am George Weasley," he said.

"Well, you don't go around telling your girlfriend's _friend_ that you were faking," Jenine said.

"You don't have to be so gossip-y! You should've known I didn't mean it!" he said, raising his tone.

Jenine just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to comfort Melany.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"Well, you know Melany. She won't give the time of day to anyone," Ginny said, looking upstairs.

"Yeah, just give her some time, George," Hermione told him while putting a hand on his shoulder. George just nodded before walking out of the dorm.


	13. Braided Beards

Almost a week after the sudden breakup, Melany was trying to avoid George as much as possible. If they were to bump into each other, George would start to say something but Melany would just walk away.

It was now Wednesday, which meant double DADA. Melany sat all the way across the classroom from George, not because Melany wanted too, but because Sirius tried to keep them far away as possible since they got together.

Instead of listening to the lesson about werewolves, George started to write notes to Melany. The first note he wrote read, 'Mel, please stop ignoring me. You know you can't resist my charm.'

He looked to see if the teachers would be looking and when they weren't, he sent it flying to her desk. Melany read it and rolled her eyes in annoyment. She crumpled the paper before looking at the teachers, who were still facing the chalkboard, and she threw the paper at George's head. It hit him perfectly on the ear.

George covered his ear in shock before looking at Melany, who just shrugged innocently before going back to her notes. George got out another piece of paper and wrote, 'Ow that hurt! Please just talk to me. I'll be serious, I promise!'

He did the same thing he did to the first note, but this time, Melany didn't even bother to read it. She just tore it up and burned the pieces. Fred seemed to notice by this time and was silently laughing at his brother.

George smacked his twin's arm before writing another note to her. On the third note, Melany finally snapped.

"BLOODY HELL, GEORGE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed while standing up.

"All I want, Mel, is to talk to you. Is that too much to ask?" he said, standing up as well.

"Well, how can I possibly speak to you after what you did to our relationship? I don't even think it was a relationship in the first place!" she said.

"Now, guys, can we please save this for after class, please?" Lupin asked, but all he got was a 'SHHH' from the class.

"It was a relationship!" he said.

"Yeah, that someone dared you to have."

"No one dared me to do anything, Mel. I just said those things so that Jenine can get off my back!"

"Well, out of all the things, why'd you have to say that?"

George opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked down.

"See? You just lied to my face! I bet everything else was a lie, right? You just used me as a trophy, am I right?" she said, tears now streaming down her face.

George looked up, surprised. He didn't expect her to say all those things to him. When he tried to say something, nothing came out. Melany just shook her head at him and ran out of the class.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Sirius said, looking at George.

"It's kind of a long story," Harry said.

"Well, it's alright. We have another hour before class ends," he said.

"Okay, I guess. You tell it Jenine," Harry said, looking at his cousin. Jenine just sighed and recalled twhole story over again.

"ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Sirius yelled at George.

"Now, Sirius. You would be annoyed to if people bothered you about it all the time," Remus said, calming down the other professor.

"Yeah, but I would never say that!" he said, his face red with anger.

"Well I wasn't thinking straight, alright?" George said before banging his head on the table in frustration.

"When do you ever?" Ginny said, teasingly, which made Hermione and Jenine chuckle under their breath.

George just gave Ginny a face before putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"How about try to show her you're not an arse?" Jenine said.

"Oh shush. It's all your fault that I'm in this situation in the first place," he said.

"My fault? I didn't make you say those things, did I?"

"No, but you shouldn't have believed me in the first place!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were being sarcastic? Is it a crime for looking after my friend?"

George was about to speak, but he decided not to.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her. You know, try to kick some sense out of her?" Fred suggested.

"Great idea, Fred! And since you suggested it, you're the lucky person that gets to go talk to her," Hermione said.

"W-what?!" Fred said, a little nervous.

"Oh come on, Freddie. Who better to defend George is his twin brother!" Hermione said.

"I guess you're right. But what should I say?" Fred said.

"Just try to get her to talk to George," Sirius said, "I want to see her happy again, and when she's with George, she's happy."

"Thanks, Sirius," George said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky you're still alive right now," Sirius said before patting his back, which made George flinch a little.

"So when should I go talk to her?" Fred asked.

"Whenever you want, just make it soon," George said. Fred just simply nodded before the bell rang.

* * *

That same night, Jenine decided to skip dinner and head to the common room. She had been feeling very guilty ever since the break up and didn't have much of an appetite. When she entered the common room, she saw Draco with a bag on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, while taking a seat beside the boy.

"Wasn't hungry. You?" he asked.

"Same here. I've just been feeling pretty lousy about the whole situation."

"Don't be. You were just being a good friend. I would've beaten up Weasley first, though."

Jenine just laughed before looking at the bag.

"May I ask what's in the bag?" she asked.

He smiled and opened it. In the bag were all of Jenine's favorite sweets.

"Care to join me in a sugar meal?" he said. She nodded before getting a chocolate frog.

"So you ready for the NEWT's?" she said, before putting another chocolate frog in her mouth.

"Pretty much. Everything's just so easy to me, for some reason," he said, mouth sticky with jellybeans.

"Well you are a smart person," she added, now starting with the jellybeans.

"So are you," he said, smiling. Jenine blushed slightly before they continued their candy meal.

After another 30 minutes, the bag was empty and there were wrappers all over the couch.

"I feel like going to the Great Hall. How about you?" Jenine said, starting to get jittery.

"Yeah, Great Hall sounds fun," he replied, also becoming jittery.

They both jumped up from the couch and Draco got Jenine's hand before running out of the common room. When they entered the hall, most of the school was still enjoying their dinner. The couple made their way to the Gryffindor table, where everyone but Melany and Fred sat.

"Hey Jenine. Hungry?" Ginny asked the girl.

"Hungry? No, no Jenine not hungry," she replied, in a fast pace.

"Okay? So what are you up to?" the other girl asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl.

"Gin, I want your hair. We can do it the muggle way! Why don't we shave our heads and switch hair!" she said, grabbing the other girls' hair. Everyone at the table looked at the girl with strange looks.

Jenine turned to Harry and touched his scar before screaming, "DOES IT BURN HARRY? ARE YOUR SCAR SENSES TINGLING?"

"Okay, Draco. What did you do to my cousin?" Harry asked the boy after shoving Jenine off of him.

"I just gave her a few," Draco said quickly. He twitched and continued, "dozen pieces of candy. No big deal! She's fine! She just has a little more energy than most days. Relax Mr. Boy Who Wouldn't Die! Its just sugar! Take a bite." He got a chocolate frog from his pocket and shoved it into Harry's mouth.

Harry choked on it and Ron tried to help the boy by slapping his back.

"What the hell, Draco?" Blaise said, looking at his friend. But Draco just stood up and headed towards the teachers' table.

"May we help you, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked him.

"You know, Minnie. I've always been attracted to older woman, and you were always one of them," he said, winking at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you drunk?!" she said.

"Of course I'm not, Minnie!" he said before turning to Dumbledore.

"Oh my Merlin, Albie, you have such a pretty beard!" he said, reaching out to touch it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you must go to your seat now," the headmaster, though not backing away from him.

"Wait, wait! Not until I braid your beard!" he argued before starting to braid it. It took him about a minute before he was done. The whole hall exploded with laughter when they saw it.

"Wanna braid my hair next?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not take your seat now, we will have to remove you from the hall," McGonagall said.

"NEVER!" he yelled and he went running around the hall.

At the table, everyone was watching Draco until they heard Jenine hyperventilating.

"Jenine, I think we should take you back to the tower," Ginny said.

"You have to catch me first!" she said before standing up and running around the hall as well.

Everyone watched as the couple ran around while Draco screamed, "MY KNICKERS ARE BLACK AND HAVE FACES ON THEM!"

Jenine followed her boyfriends words by screaming, "MY KNICKERS ARE NEON PINK LIKE RON'S! NOW WE MATCH!"

Ron turned a deep red before saying, "We should try to stop them."

Everyone in the group nodded before Blaise said, "But how? They're too fast for us to catch them."

They thought for a moment before Hermione said, "I think we have to Stupefy them."

Everyone agreed while taking their wands out and standing up.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Harry screamed, and they all willingly followed the direction.

"You guys ready?" he asked the group. They all nodded and started to throw stunning charms at the couple.

After 10 minutes of chasing them, Hermione finally got Jenine and Ron got Draco. When everyone in the Great Hall saw that they were stunned, they all stood up in relief.

"Will you people please carry them back to your tower?" McGonagall asked the group.

They all nodded and Harry flung Jenine on his shoulder while Ron and Blaise carried Draco.

* * *

-About an hour before: Fred's story-

Fred decided to skip dinner and instead he started to look for Melany. He looked all over the school before searching the grounds. He finally saw her by the lake, reading. He took a deep breathe before going up to her.

'_Here goes nothing_,' he thought.

"I knew George was going to send you out here," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah well, here I am. May I?" he asked, pointing at an empty spot next to her. She nodded and scooted over for him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked while closing her book.

"You should know already."

"I know, but there's no harm in asking, right?"

"I guess not," he said, laughing a little, "Come on Mel, why won't you talk to him?"

Melany gave a sigh while looking at the lake. After thinking a bit, she turned back to him.

"Do you think it's easy for me to talk to him? I mean after all those things he said, I can barely look at him."

"I know George can be a complete arsehole at times, but that's the way he is. It just takes time to get used to it."

"Well what if I can't?"'

"Well, you can at least try."

Melany thought for a moment before speaking again.

"But why'd he have to say that? Why couldn't he tell the truth?"

"Honestly, Mel. Can you really see a guy, let alone George Weasley, talk about his feelings for his girlfriend to another person? I mean, he barely even talks to me about it"

Melany thought again before looking down and mumbling, "I guess not."

"Exactly. So will you please just go talk to him?" Fred said while poutning.

"Oh alright. But you have to be there when I do," she said before standing up.

"If that's all it takes, then deal," he said, standing up as well.

They both decided to wait for George in the common room. Not long after they sat down, the rest of the group came in. Fred and Melany stared in shock at the unconscious bodies.

"What happened?" Fred said.

"We'll explain later," Ron replied before carrying the body of Draco up the stairs. Harry also went up to the girls' dormitory with Hermione and Ginny behind them.

George was about to go up before he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Uh, George? Can we talk for a moment?"


	14. Icecream and Handcuffs

"Uh, sure I guess," George said, taking a seat across from Melany.

Melany looked down and thought about what she was going to say. But her thoughts were interrupted when she was nudged by Fred.

"Well, go on," he said.

She took a deep breathe before talking. "Look, George, I'm really sorry for," but she paused for a moment before starting again, "Wait, what am I sorry for?"

"You're sorry for slapping him, yelling at him, and for giving Sirius a reason for almost murdering him," Fred said.

"Right, I'm sorry for all of that," she said, now looking at George.

"Apology accepted, though my cheek still stings a bit when I touch it," he paused, touching his cheek a bit and trying to pretend that it hurt by flinching.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. I was just annoyed at everyone that day. But you know I would never do anything like that, right?" he said while standing up

"Yeah I know that now. Even if you are George Weasley, you wouldn't do anything that low," she replied while standing up too.

"Well since that's all settled for, I think I'm going to go upstairs and see how Draco's holding up," Fred said before standing up and running upstairs.

"So what happened to those two?" she said, moving closer to George.

"Does that really matter right now?" he asked her, closing the gap between them.

"I guess not," she replied, before he crashed his lips onto hers.

After breaking apart from each other, George asked, "So does this mean we're together again?"

"No, it just means that we made up in a more than friendly way," she said, smirking when she saw his face drop.

"Of course it means we're together again," she replied. He smiled while reaching into his pocket.

"So I'm guessing you want this back then?" he said while dangling the necklace from his hand. She nodded before turning around so that he can put it on her.

"Well I guess we should go to bed now," she said before standing up to leave.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," he replied while standing up and giving her another short kiss before they both went upstairs.

* * *

Thursday passed and it was already Friday night. The next day will be another trip to Hogsmeade, and the girls were all getting ready to go to bed. Before Melany went to bed, she went to Jenine's bed.

"Hey, Mel. Need anything?" Jenine asked her while making room for her to sit.

"Yes, actually. You think you can get Harry's cloak for me?" she asked.

"That's it? Hold on one second," she said before standing up and going over to her trunk. When she returned, she held out the invisibility cloak.

"Does Harry know that you have it?" Melany asked her.

"Of course not!" she said, "But before I give it to you, may I please ask why?"

Melany smiled and explained the whole plan that would take place tomorrow, and that everyone was already in on it.

"Very nice," Jenine said.

"Why thank you. Well, I best be off to bed now. Night," she said before getting the cloak and going to her own bed.

"Night everyone," Jenine said to the rest of the girls, who all replied the same thing.

* * *

It was the day of the trip, and everyone was already at the village.

"So shall we go, malady?" George asked his girlfriend.

"Sorry George, but I think it would be best if you were to spend this trip with your siblings," she said, winking at the other red heads. Everyone but George knew about the plan.

"Oh, alright, I guess. But then who are you hanging out with?" he asked.

"Hermione, Blaise, and Draco," she replied.

"And I suppose Harry and Jenine will spend time with each other?"

"We will?" Jenine asked, turning to her cousin.

"Yes, we will," he said. With that, the Weasleys left to do some 'family bonding.'

"Oh, that's a great idea, Harry!" Jenine cried after they walked away. "Family bonding! We haven't spent enough time with each other since school started."

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "We spend everyday together."

Jenine laughed and linked arms with him. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious! I meant alone. We're always around a big group of people. I hardly know you anymore, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought about it for a moment and spoke. "Fine, I guess you're right." He turned to Blaise, Hermione, Melany and Draco behind them. "Do you mind? I think Jenine's got a point here."

"Oh, its no problem. We'll catch up at dinner," said Hermione, as she pecked Harry on the cheek.

"Take care of her, Harry," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Jenine in a hug. She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Draco," she replied. He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, see you later!" Melany said, and they parted ways.

Harry linked arms with Jenine as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. "So, what do you want to do?" he said, walking past the Quidditch shop. Jenine was about to reply when Harry saw the look in her eyes. He cut her off. "No more candy!" he half yelled.

Jenine sighed, disappointed. "Fine. Let's get some ice cream then, my treat. Then we can just talk. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. But I'm paying. After all, I _am_ the devilishly handsome and rich Harry Potter," he gloated with his chin held high.

Jenine just softly slapped his face with her free hand. "Aww, its so cute how conceited you are. Have you looked in the mirror lately, Harry? You may be rich, but devilishly handsome? No way. Those two words describe my boyfriend perfectly." She stuck her tongue out at him and they entered the ice cream parlor. "So, cousin. What flavor would you like?" she said. "I'm paying," she added as she saw him reach into his pocket for some coins.

"No, let me pay!" he argued. "I am older, and therefor it is my duty to take care of you."

She groaned. "Oh, please, Boy Wonder. Stop being stubborn." She turned to the cashier. "Two chocolate and butterbeer ice creams, please."

She handed the cashier the four coins and retrieved the cones. She handed Harry his cone and walked to an empty table. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, and Harry decided to break it. "Are you happy with him?" he asked. "Are you really happy with Draco?"

Jenine didn't hesitate. "I've never been this happy in my life," she said happily. "Well, I think I was happier when I found you on the train on the first day of Hogwarts. I had heard stories about you at the orphanage. I knew you were my cousin, but you were an orphan yourself. I finally had a family. A small one of course, but still. I had a family when I found you, and I think that was the happiest day of my life." She laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry, who had been listening intently, was on the verge of tears himself. "I agree with you there. I was so happy when I found out I wasn't really alone and unloved in the world." He chuckled. "It was a bit odd, though. You walked into the compartment yelling, 'Have you seen Harry Potter?!' I was so frightened. I couldn't get a word out before your eyes bulged out of their sockets and you attacked me. I didn't know who you were, why you were crying, and why you were looking for me. I would've thrown you off if you hadn't said, 'I'm Jenine Potter; your cousin.' That was truly the best day of my life."

Jenine had tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away and asked, "Are you happy with Hermione?"

Harry nodded, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen. "Definitely. There's no doubt about it. I've known her since we were 11. I really love her."

"And I really love Draco," she said sighing. She smiled and stood up. "I think we should head back now. I think dinner should be starting soon." Jenine walked over to Harry and linked arms once more. "I'm glad you're always there for me Harry. You're the best cousin anyone could ever ask for," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You're family, Jenine, and I love you. You're like my sister, and I'll do anything for you," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you attacked me that day on the train."

They laughed, and walked arm in arm back to Hogwarts.

* * *

-About an hour before: Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Melany-

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Draco asked the others.

"Well, I actually have to be leaving soon because of you know what," Melany said before the group nodded

"I think we should get some butterbeers, then," Hermione suggested, and they all headed to the Hog's Head.

"So Draco, how's your relationship with Jenine going" Melany asked him.

"It's going alright. We get along with each other great," he said.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, you both have sugar rushes in common," Hermione said before laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Melany asked them, since she didn't know about Wednesday yet.

"Can I tell her Draco?" Hermione asked him.

"If you must," he muttered.

Hermione turned to Melany and explained the whole story to her. At the end, Melany looked at Draco and exploded with laughter.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let you do that, though," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Neither did we," Blaise said, smiling.

"Oh, well I have to get going now. See you all at dinner," Melany said before standing up to leave.

When she exited the pub, she headed for a deserted alley. There, she put on the invisibility cloak and got out a pair of handcuffs before walking out.

She finally found the Weasley's exiting Zonko's. Melany power walked up to the group while unscrewing both ends of the handcuffs and putting one end on her wrist. She then went up to George and quickly grabbed his wrist and put the handcuff around it.

"Hey, what's going on?" George said, looking scared.

The group turned to him and found that he was being dragged away.

"Can you guys at least help me here?" he asked them.

"Bye George," Ginny said while waving at him.

"Wait! Why aren't you helping me?" he yelled to them, but they simply turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.

He was still very scared when he was dragged into an empty alleyway.

"W-who are you and why am I here?" he asked.

Melany took off the invisibility cloak and said, "I am your girlfriend and you're here because I want you to be."

"Merlin Melany, I thought I was being abducted or something," he said, "Can you get me out of these?" he asked, pointing at the handcuffs.

Melany took out the key and released both of them.

"So, was this all part of a plan or something?" he asked her.

"Well I had to get you back somehow after what happened," she said smirking.

"Well you did, and you did it very well. Who else knew?"

"Everyone but you," she said, laughing.

"Wow, I'm so slow. So where do you wanna go?" he asked her.

"Anywhere's fine," she replied.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes please!" she said before grabbing his hand and walking with him towards the ice cream shop.

"So, what are your plans after you leave the school?" Melany asked him while eating her coffee ice cream.

"Well, you know. Just run the shop and make a living out of that. You?"

"I honestly don't know yet. I think being an auror is too much work and I can't be a healer since I get squirmy at the sight of wounds."

"You can always work at the shop with us."

Melany choked a little before talking, "Really?"

"Of course! Me and Fred always need a helping hand, and you are good at thinking up new pranks."

"I just might consider that," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back before giving her a long kiss.

"We should get going," Melany said after they broke apart.

"Aw, do we have to?" he said, pouting at her.

"Yes, love, we do," she said while standing up.

"Alright, let's go," he said, standing up as well.

They then held hands while walking slowly towards the castle and back to reality.


	15. Muggle Sweets

It was a normal Sunday, with everyone just lounging in the common room. It was raining out, so they couldn't practice Quidditch, and studying was just out of the question. So, the group just sat there, having small talk here and there.

But they were interrupted when Melany and Jenine came in. Jenine was holding a brown paper bag while Melany seemed to be chewing something.

"What are you guys up to?" Ginny asked them while they both took a seat.

"We just decided to walk around the castle for a bit," Jenine replied, before opening the bag and getting out a black cookie.

"What is that?" Draco asked her.

"It's an Oreo," she replied

"Oh, let me have one!" Hermione said before grabbing the bag and taking out another cookie.

"What's an Oreo?" Blaise asked them.

"It's a dog flavored cookie," Jenine replied with a smirk on her face.

"What?!" he said, looking scared.

"Relax! It's just two cookies with cream in the middle," she said, handing him a cookie.

"Hey, Jenine, how do you eat your Oreo?" Melany asked her.

"There are different ways to eat this?" Ginny said, getting another cookie.

"Of course there is!" Jenine said, "I scrape off the white stuff and just eat the cookie."

"What? But the white stuff is the best part," Harry argued.

"Alright, since you like it so much, you can have my white stuff," she said before smearing the icing on his cheek. Everyone started to laugh before eating more Oreos.

"I eat it whole," Hermione said before popping one in her mouth.

"It's called savor the flavor," Harry said before taking small bites out of his.

"I twist, lick, and eat it," Melany said, watching them eat the cookies.

"Why aren't you eating some?" George asked her.

"Because Melany's a big gum lover," Jenine replied for the other girl.

"A what lover?" Fred asked.

"A gum lover. Explain, Mel," she replied.

"Gum is a type of candy that you keep on chewing instead of swallowing it," Melany explained, "It helps me to keep awake during the boring classes and while I'm studying."

"What kind of gum are you chewing?" Harry asked her.

"Bazooka bubblegum," she said smiling.

"Why do they add the bubble before it?" Draco asked.

"Because of this," she replied before blowing a bubble and popping it.

"Hey that's cool!" Fred said, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"It might take a while to get a hang of it, though," she warned him.

"Yeah, I can't even blow a bubble yet," Harry said.

"Yeah, because you're used to sucking," Jenine muttered. Luckily only Melany heard, and she started to laugh

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked his cousin

"I said because it's you, Harry," she lied.

Harry just rolled his eyes before asking Melany for a piece of gum. She also gave everyone else a piece of gum after they were done with the Oreos.

"Alright, so how do you do it?" Fred asked after chewing it a bit.

"First, roll the piece into a ball. Then, flatten it out and stretch it over your tongue. Stick it on your lips and then quickly remove your tongue and start to blow. See?" she said before demonstrating.

"Hey I got it!" Ginny cried after blowing a small bubble.

"Me too!" Draco said, blowing a bigger bubble than Ginny.

Soon, everyone but Fred and Harry knew how to blow a bubble.

"We stink, mate," Harry said.

"Actually, you're the one who stinks, look!" he said before blowing his own bubble.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get it some day," Hermione told him. After everyone was tired of blowing bubbles, they spit out their gum in the empty paper bag.

"So, what now?" George asked the group.

The group thought for a moment before Melany got up and said, "Be right back."

After a minute, she returned from upstairs with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked. Melany sat down and reached into the bag. In her hand was a small, square, red candy.

"This, my friend, is a Starburst," she explained, "You've guys played this game, right?" she asked Harry, Hermione, and Jenine, who shook their heads.

"Alright. Well, they say that if you can unwrap one of these perfectly in your mouth, you're a good kisser," she said.

Everyone suddenly looked interested. "So, you guys wanna do it?"

Everyone nodded and Melany gave them all one piece. "Ready, set, go," she said before popping one onto her mouth.

It only took about 30 seconds until Melany spit out the wrapper, still perfectly shaped with no rips to be seen. Soon, Draco accomplished it, along with Blaise, Ginny, Jenine, and Harry. The twins were now battling it out.

"Hah! Got it!" Fred cried, before getting the wrapper from his mouth. George, however, was unsuccessful on his.

"Sorry, Forge, but it looks like you're a pretty lousy kisser," Fred teased.

"I am not!" he argued.

"Really? Then prove it," Fred replied, smirking.

"How do you expect me to do that?" he asked.

"Just give someone a meaningful snog and at the end, they decide if you're a good kisser or not."

"Deal. But who should I-?" he asked.

Jenine rolled her eyes before saying, "Hello? You have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, right," he said. He grinned. "Are you up for it, Mela?" He winked.

"You're on," she replied, determined. "But I know you're all talk," she teased. "You're a terrible kisser."

George just rolled his eyes. "Sure I am. You didn't complain during any of our snogging sessions, now did you?"

"I was just trying to boost your ego, love," she said nonchalantly. "Not that you needed it."

"You're going to pay for that, Miss Black," he said as he walked toward her.

"Bring it on, Mr. Weasley," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned down, and went in for the kill, proving himself in the only way possible.

The whole group watched for about 5 seconds before Fred said, "Alright, you proved yourself already!"

But the couple didn't break away.

"You know, we're still here, right?" Jenine said, but all she got was a thumbs up from the couple.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go upstairs now," Ron said, rather annoyed.

"Yeah, we have to patrol soon so we should get ready," Ginny said before the group stood up and left to their dormitories.

The couple broke away after everyone went up.

"I love it when they get annoyed," Melany said.

"Yeah, it's fun. So did I prove myself to you?" he asked her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and nodded before going up to her dormitory.

When Melany came in, she saw that the girls were ready to leave.

"Had fun down there?" Hermione said, smiling.

Melany just smiled and flopped on her bed.

"Rounds tonight?" she asked them.

"Yeah. We best be leaving now," Ginny replied.

"Alright, I'll come down with you lot, then," Melany said after standing up again.

When they reached downstairs, all the boys but Harry were waiting downstairs.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He had to go talk to Dumbledore about something," Ron replied.

"Oh, alright," she said.

"Shall we go then?" Blaise asked the girls, who nodded and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving the twins and Melany alone.

"So what do you boys want to do?" Melany asked them.

"I know what I want to do," George said before wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That sounds fun, love, but I don't think Fred wants to see us snog anymore," she said.

"Thank you, Mela," Fred replied.

"Fine," her boyfriend said, defeated.

"We can come up with new pranks," Fred suggested, and the couple nodded before going upstairs to think of new pranks to pull.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking alone in one of the corridors near the Gryffindor common room. Parvati had gotten the flu, so she was stuck doing rounds by herself that night.

'_Well it's not bad. If anything happens, I always have my wand to protect me_,' she thought.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard giggling. She peeked around the corner and saw 3 girls around someone. She then saw one of the girls lower down for a kiss. When the other girls cleared away, she was shocked to see who that one girl was kissing.

Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to go find one of her friends.


	16. Never Mess With A Potter

It took Hermione about two minutes before running into Blaise and Ginny.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked the sobbing girl.

"I saw Harry kissing another girl," she managed to say.

"WHAT?!" the couple said together. Hermione just nodded and cried harder.

"We have to find scar head," Blaise said.

"Hermione, can you lead us to where he is?" Ginny asked the girl. Hermione nodded again before running back to the same place.

Hermione made sure that the couple was still behind her by looking back from time to time. But when she looked back on the third time, she had bumped into another person.

"Ow, Hermione, watch where you're going!" Jenine said, rubbing her arm. But when Jenine saw tear streaks on her face, she immediately tried to comfort her.

"Mione what happened?" she asked her.

"She saw the boy who lived kiss another girl," Blaise said while panting.

"You're joking!" Draco said, shocked.

"I wish we were," Ginny said, "But we have to go find him."

"I'm coming with you guys. Draco, can you stay with Hermione?" Jenine asked. He nodded before the three went running again. They finally found Harry near the portrait hole.

"Oh hey guys. What's the rush?" he asked the panting group.

"Oh don't give me that tone, Potter," Blaise said, grabbing the boy's shirt.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, you git!" Ginny said before kicking him in the shin.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Harry said, clutching his leg.

"Guys, can you leave me and my dear cousin alone for a bit?" Jenine said, helping Harry up.

"Fine," they both replied and walked back to the common room.

Jenine muttered a spell that cured Harry's leg.

"Thanks," he said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kiss her?"

Harry's face drained and he gulped before saying, "You saw?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Oh, then who saw it?"

She took a deep breathe before saying, "Hermione."

Harry looked down and said, "Bloody hell."

"I thought you loved her!"

"I do! It's just not what you think!"

"Oh really? Then I suppose it was just one of your crazed fans that just ambushed you out of nowhere?"

"YES!"

Jenine was surprised that she was right, "What?"

"That's exactly what happened!" he said

"Enlighten me with this story, then," she replied.

"Well I was walking out of Dumbledore's office when suddenly these three girls popped out from an empty class room. Two of them held me against the wall while the other attempted to kiss me. I held back as best as I could but she grabbed my face and just kissed me!"

Jenine was shocked, "Go on."

"Well, the two other girls let go of me but the girl that was kissing me held me back. I finally pushed her away and threatened to hex her before she ran off," he finished.

"And you expect me to believe this story?" she asked him.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Well you are a good liar."

"Jenine," he said before going up to her and grabbing her shoulders, "Would I lie about loving someone?"

Jenine thought about it for a second before replying, "No, you wouldn't."

"Then would I lie about this whole story after I told you I loved Hermione?"

"No, I guess not," she said.

"So you believe me then?" he said after letting go of her shoulders.

Jenine just nodded before saying, "But it's not me you have to convince, Harry."

"I know that. Come on, I want to get to the common room before she does," he said before heading towards the common room.

When they entered, they saw Ron, who was already knocked out on the couch, and Ginny and Blaise who were just sitting there, snogging. Jenine cleared her throat, which made the couple break away.

"Why aren't you guys asleep yet?" Jenine asked them.

"Well, since Parvati is sick with the flu upstairs, I decided I wanted to sleep down here tonight," Ginny replied.

"And you?" Jenine asked Blaise.

"We found the twins and Melany knocked out on the floor. And there was this weird blue smoke in the room, which made me feel kind of queasy, so I guess I'm sleeping down here as well."

"So Harry, ready for another beat down?" Ginny asked him before standing up.

"No need for that, Gin. It was all a misunderstanding," Jenine said before motioning Harry to tell his story.

"Crazy girls these days," Ginny said after Harry was done.

"Yeah, crazy because they actually want to snog him," Blaise said, jokingly.

The whole room filled with laughter, but it was interrupted with the portrait hole opening.

"Hermione, can we talk, please?" Harry asked his puffy eyed girlfriend when she entered.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding. "Guys, can we have a moment?" she asked the others.

"No can do, 'Mione. Our rooms have been contaminated," Ginny said. Hermione just sighed before taking a seat next to Harry.

"Listen, Hermione, it was all a big misunderstanding," Harry started.

"Oh really? I don't see what's so confusing about my boyfriend kissing another girl!" she said.

"Please Hermione, let him explain," Jenine told the girl.

Hermione calmed down before nodding for him to go on. After telling his story, Hermione sat there, mouth opened and eyes wide.

"Please say you believe me," he asked her.

"O-of course I do! I'm just surprises on how low theses girls can get," she said.

"Trust me, love, they can get lower," he said, which made everyone, including Hermione, to laugh a bit.

"But really, 'Mione, I really am sorry about what happened," he said.

"Apology accepted," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

"Hello, people here!" Jenine said, breaking apart the couple.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Were those girls better at kissing?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Bloody hell, no," Harry said, which made the group laugh again.

"Hey, I think I may have a way to get those girls back," Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm so in," Ginny said, and everyone else nodded before Hermione explained her plan.

"Oh, this'll be good," Jenine said with a smirk on her face.

"Very. Now I suggest we all get a good sleep for tomorrow," Hermione suggested, and everyone got up to find a comfortable place to sleep in. Soon everyone was fast asleep. Everyone but Ginny and Blaise, that is.

"You should really go to sleep. Hard day tomorrow," Blaise told her.

"I should be telling you the same thing," she replied teasingly.

Blaise laughed before saying, "You know Ginny, I've had a crush on you ever since my second year. When I heard you were missing that year, I was just so scared for you."

"Wow. Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, being scared. That's a first."

"Well it was for a good reason," he replied before giving her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, love," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

It was lunch break the next day, and the group was making final adjustments to what was about to take place. The twins were carefully slicing 3 pieces of pie and putting them on separate plates.

"There you go, 'Mione," they both said while passing the plates to her.

"Thanks, boys," she said before standing up.

"Are you sure those are the girls, Harry?" she asked him.

"Positive," he said.

"Alright, shall we go Jenine?" she asked the other girl, who nodded before taking a plate.

They walked over to the girls, who were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, chattering.

"May we help you?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah. The house elves baked a special pie for certain people, and you guys were one of them!" Jenine said.

"Is it fat free?" another girl asked.

"Oh of course. It's also sugar free too, so you won't get any cavities out of these," Hermione said.

"Thanks!" all three of them replied before digging into the pie.

As soon as they took a bite out of it, a chunk of hair started to fall out, but they didn't seem to notice yet. When they finished, all of their hair was completely gone, leaving their heads clean and shiny.

When one of the girls went out to touch her hair, she only felt her smooth skin on her head, which caused her to scream. The two other girls also noticed and they too screamed. Hermione and Jenine gave each other a high five at their success.

"What did you do to us?" one of the girls asked them

"Made you bald, obviously," Hermione asked, smirking, "But don't worry, it will grow back by the end of the day."

The three girls looked at each other in horror.

"But look on the bright side, your head makes a nice mirror. Thanks for the convenience," Jenine said as she looked into the back of the girl's shiny head.

She walked in front of the girl and leaned in. "You're lucky you're still standing. I felt like being nice today, though."

She lowered her voice. "Do not attempt to do anything else to my cousin, or you will be sorry. No one will ever get away with messing with a Potter."

The girls' faces turned into frightened expressions as Hermione and Jenine walked back to the table.

The whole group was still red from laughing so hard.

"You guys did a job well done," George said.

"Why thank you, George," Hermione said.

"Well at least I learned something useful today," Fred said.

"And what's that?" Ginny asked him.

"Never mess with a Potter."


	17. I Killed It

The rest of January passed and now it was the day before Valentine's Day. Melany and Jenine headed their way downstairs, with Melany holding a box of chocolates in hand. They found the twins sitting on the couch reading the books Melany had gotten them for Christmas.

When they came down, George looked up from the book and said, "Wow, Mela. For me? You are a day early, though."

"They're not for you, you twit," Jenine said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, then who are they for?" he asked.

"Well since my dad will be by his poor self on Valentine's day, he might as well have a box of chocolates with him," Melany said.

"Yeah, so we're heading to their tower right now. You guys wanna come?" Jenine asked.

"Sure, why not," Fred said while closing his book and standing up.

After the twins put their books away, the four of them left and headed to Sirius and Remus's tower. Melany knocked and after about 5 seconds, Sirius opened the door.

"Hello, dad," she said to the man.

"Hello Mela. Come in, come in," he said to the group while standing aside so they can enter.

The students entered and took a seat on the couches while Remus also greeted them.

"So what may I help you guys with?" Sirius asked them.

"Well, we know that you are going be all alone tomorrow, since Remus is going to visit Tonks and all. So we decided to give you a box of chocolate to keep you company," Melany explained.

"Oh thanks! Is it the on with the cream filli-" but he was interrupted when Remus suddenly kicked him in his manhood.

The room filled with gasps and then exploded with laughter at the random act.

Sirius clutched at his crotch in attempt to ease the pain. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" Remus asked, playing dumb.

"Kick me in the groin?!" Sirius stated the obvious.

"Oh," Remus said lamely.

"So?" Sirius asked, still waiting for the pain to subside.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Why'd you do it?!" Sirius screamed.

"There was a spider there. You know how I don't like spiders," he said simply, shrugging.

"Well, you should have said something!" Sirius complained, his hands not leaving his aching front.

"But it wouldn't have been as funny," Remus laughed.

"You didn't have to kick me in my manhood!" Sirius said, pointing to his crotch.

"Look on the bright side, mate," Remus said.

"What bright side?!" Sirius yelled, angry. Remus chuckled, and grinned, making him look 10 years younger.

"I killed it."

The whole room, including Remus, laughed even harder when he said that. When the four left, they were still red from laughing so hard.

"Man, that was good," George said.

"But yet so random," Jenine replied.

"We're never going to let Sirius see the end of that," Fred said.

After that, they just laughed all the way back to the common room.

* * *

It was now Valentine's Day, and Ginny woke up with excitement in her gut. She quickly got dress and headed downstairs. She found everyone else in the common room, talking.

"Morning, love," Blaise said while standing up and giving her a short kiss.

"Morning," she replied, and everyone else greeted her, too.

"So what are your plans for today?" Ginny asked the others.

"We were planning on starting off the day with a water balloon fight. Wanna join?" Melany asked.

"Of course!" Ginny said, excited.

"Alrighty then, shall we go now?" Jenine said. Everyone nodded and headed out towards the grounds.

"So what are the rules?" Blaise asked.

"There are no rules. Just every man for himself," Melany said before flicking her wand and making 3 buckets filled with water balloons appear.

"Everyone ready?" she yelled. They all nodded before Melany said, "Ready, set, go!"

Suddenley, everyone went to one of the buckets and grabbed as much balloons as they can before running to their targets. Jenine decided to run to Harry first. After chasing him for well over a minute, she finally got him strait on the back.

"You may be the boy who lived, but you certainly aren't the boy who can run," Jenine said teasingly.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were hiding behind a rock. They were waiting for Melany to pass by, so that they can ambush her. But what they didn't know was that she was already behind them. She got two water balloons in each hand, put her hands over the boys' heads, and squeezed it until it popped.

"You know, you guys are really bad in hiding," she said while laughing at the wet boys. The boys quickly grabbed their own water balloons and hit Melany.

"Oh, you wankers will pay for that," she said, making the twins quickly stand up and run away.

Draco didn't really want to participate as much because he didn't want to get his "precious" hair wet. Jenine saw this and was rather annoyed at him. So she found an empty bucket and filled it up with water from her wand before she quietly got behind him and dumped it over his head.

"My hair!" he complained while turning around to see who his attacker was.

He gave Jenine a murderous look before she said, "If I tell you I love you, will you forgive me?"

"We'll see," he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Say it."

"I love you?" she said before hugging him.

"Hmm," he pondered for a moment before he bent down to her ear with an evil smirk and whispered, "Run."

Jenine immediately ran off with him not far away. When he finally caught her, he grabbed her and tickled her until she turned red from laughing.

When the battle was done and over with, everyone laid on the ground, tired from running so much, and they were all soaked from head to toe. Suddenly, an owl swooped right next to Fred.

"Who's it from, brother?" George asked him, sitting up.

Fred shrugged while opening the letter. A smile spread through his face when he read it through.

"Well?" Ginny asked him.

"It's from Angelina. She wants me to meet her at the Three Broomsticks in about an hour," he replied.

"Well, it looks like you have a date after all," Melany said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, I better go get ready," he said while standing up and running to the castle. Everyone laughed before standing up and following him.

* * *

Ginny&Blaise's Date

After Ginny changed out of her wet clothes and fixed her hair a bit, she headed downstairs. To her delight, Blaise was already waiting for her.

"Shall we go now?" he asked while standing up.

"Yes, we shall," she said before taking his arm and exiting the common room.

"And may I ask where we're heading to?"

"You'll see," he replied. After about another two minutes of walking, the finally stopped in fromt of a door that was very familiar to Ginny.

"The Room of Requirement?" she asked him. He smiled and opened the door for her.

When she entered, she was in awe at what she saw. The room was empty accept for a single round table in the middle of the room. On the table, were various tubes of Ginny's favorite treat, ice cream.

"I know how much you like ice cream, so we're going to have an ice cream dinner. Does that sound good to you?" he asked.

"Of course it sounds good! It sounds great!" she said. Blaise chuckled and pulled a seat for her to sit down in.

"So I still don't know how long you've fancied me," Blaise said before starting on the pumpkin ice cream.

"Well, I knew had a little bit of feelings for you in my third year, but that's when I liked Harry, too," at this, Blaise made a face, "But then when I stopped liking Harry a year later, my feelings for you grew even more."

"So you liked me even when I was still an arse to you?" he asked.

"Well, it was sort off a turn on. You gave me a challenge to deal with, and I'm always up for a challenge."

Blaise thought for a moment before saying, "Well since you're always up for a challenge, why don't we have one right now?"

Ginny smiled before saying, "I'm up for it."

"Alright, the first one to finish their tube of ice cream wins."

"You're on!" She paused before she continued, "But what does the winner win?"

He thought again before saying, "Whatever that person wants."

"Alright. I know what I want already," she said with an evil smirk.

"But you haven't even won yet.

"Yes, but I will."

"Dream on, Weasley. You know I'll win."

"Well we just have to see now."

"Alright. Ready, set, go!"

With that, the couple ate their ice cream as fast as they can, only stopping when they had a brain freeze. At the end, Ginny came out victorious, her tube of chocolate ice cream cleaned out. Blaise was almost nearly done with his.

"Hah, I told you I was going to win," she said before wiping the ice cream of her face.

"That's because I let you," Blaise lied.

"No you didn't. Letting me win is taking small bites. You, love, were taking humongous bites."

"Fine, you win fair and square. So what do you want?"

"Well I actually want two things," she said.

"Alright," he replied.

"First, I want a kiss," she said. Blaise smiled and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke away for air, he asked, "And the other thing?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I want more ice cream."

He laughed before giving her another tube of ice cream. They spent the rest of their date finishing the rest of the cold treat.

* * *

Hermione&Harry's Date

Harry and Hermione happily made their way to the Three Broomsticks for their date. After ordering butterbeers for themselves, they started to talk.

"I can't believe this year will be our last at Hogwarts," Hermione said before taking a sip from her drink.

"I know. It's like leaving one of your homes that you lived in for so long,"' he replied.

"Speaking of homes, where are you planning on living after you leave?" she asked.

"Well, I'm surely not invited back to the Dursleys, so I think I'm going to stay with Sirius, Melany, and Jenine at Grimwauld Place. How about you?"

"I'm staying with my parents, of course. But don't worry, I'm going to visit you guys as much as I can."

Harry smiled and said, "Good."

"So where do you want to head to after this?" she asked him.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly finished her butterbeer before heading out of the pub. They walked hand in hand towards the book store.

"Look, Harry. I know that I'm obsessed with books, but you really didn't have to bring me here," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Buy anything you want, I'll pay."

"Honestly, Harry, you really don't have to do that," she said.

"Well, I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

With that, she went into one of the book aisles. After 5 minutes Harry went to look for her.

"Mione, just stay here. I have to run an errand really quickly," he said.

"Alright. Be back soon, though," she said, looking up from a book and smiling at him. Harry smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the store.

'_I wonder what he has to do_,' she thought before going back to her book about advanced potions.

When Harry came back, they paid for Hermione's 5 books and walked back to the castle.

"What did you have to get?" she asked him.

"Uh just some candy. I bought your favorite, pumpkin pastries," he said while giving her a bag of the treat.

"Oh, thanks," she said before eating a piece, "This day's been really great, Harry."

"Yeah it was. I'm really glad I got to spend it with you."

Hermione blushed a little before giving him a short kiss. They then walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

Jenine&Draco's Date

By the time Jenine finished showering, it was nearly almost dinner. She decided to go down and meet with the others in the hall.

"Jenine!" someone called, running down the corridor. Jenine turned around and was pleased to see her boyfriend, Draco.

"Yes?" she said when he caught up. He caught his breath, and smiled.

"Can you come with me for a second? You can skip dinner," he said. "You don't need it," he teased.

Jenine stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk. After that insult, why would I go with you anyway?"

"Because I love you?" he mocked.

"No fair! You're using my words!" she pouted.

"Ha, come on. You'll love it," he promised. He grabbed her by the arm, and she didn't struggle.

"Where are we going?" she asked several hundred steps later. "I'm tired."

"We're almost there!" he replied. He pulled a blindfold out from his pocket and stood behind her. "Let me help you with this," he whispered in her ear.

"You're scaring me, Draco," she said, worried. She reached out to grab him. Draco wrapped his arm around her.

"Relax. I'm just taking you over to the Dark Lord for ransom. No big deal," he teased. Jenine groaned.

"You are so not funny," she growled.

Draco laughed, tickled the pear of the portrait, and led her in. "Sit here," he whispered, seating her in a plush seat. "Are you ready?"

She nodded vigorously. He took of the blindfold gingerly, and Jenine gasped at the sight in front of her.

The kitchen had been completely remodeled into a gorgeous dining room, with a candle lit dinner set for two. "Draco," she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"Only the best for my girl," he said, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down on the chair across from her.

They ate their dinner happily, smiling the whole way.

"I've got a surprise for you, too," Jenine said after dinner.

"Oh? Show me. I love presents," he grinned.

"Close your eyes!" she squealed. He shut his eyes, peeking through one of them. "Stop it! Close them completely. Be fair."

He groaned in response, and shut his eyes once more. Jenine stood up and pulled a wrapped box from her pocket, then placed it in his hands. She kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering, "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes, and quickly opened the present in his hands. The box revealed a tiny picture that he could barely make out. He looked into Jenine's eyes, confused. "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes, pulled her wand out and whispered, "Engorgio."

The picture expanded to reveal them during the water balloon fight earlier that day, when she hugged him after her ambush. "I paid Colin to take pictures of the water balloon fight to use them as black mail later on," she smiled. "But, I loved this picture a lot."

Draco was speechless. It _was _a great picture. They were so candid, and happy. Instead of trying to find his voice, he stood up, and hugged Jenine. "Do you like it?" she asked, her question slightly muffled.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. Jenine laughed, and pulled away slightly, but not completely from the hug. She looked into his grey eyes.

"I thought you might. It isn't much, but I thought being in my company was enough for you," she said. She winked. "I'm just kidding, Draco."

Draco laughed before saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jenine."

Then, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. It was perfect.

* * *

Melany&George's date

Melany was about to get up so that she can follow the group back to the castle, but she was pulled down again and landed hard on her arse.

"Ow," she said, turning to George, "What was that for?"

"I was just thinking maybe we can have a picnic near the lake," he asked.

"Alright, but after I get changed," she replied, standing up again, but she was pulled back down.

"I meant now."

"But we're wet," she said pointing at her clothes.

"So what? Come on, it will dry eventually," he said while pouting.

"Fine, let's go," she said before standing up again and helping him up as well.

They then walked to the spot near the lake where Melany always sits when she needs some alone time. George got out a small basket from his pocket and enlarged it with his wand. They both sat down and ate the sandwiches that were in the basket.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get any food wet,' she said, looking at her perfectly dry sandwich.

"I have my ways, Ms. Black," he said, winking at her.

"Well usually you get things messed up," she said teasingly.

"Oh really? Name a time I got something messed up."

"You nearly got our relationship messed up."

"Ah, but the key word there is nearly. I didn't completely mess things up."

"But you were about to until Fred convinced me to talk to you."

"Ah, but I told him to talk to you."

"Fine, you 'nearly' messed it up."

"Thank you," he said, sounding victorious.

Melany just rolled her eyes as she finished her sandwich.

"So does your family know about our relationship?" she asked him

"I don't think they even know about the other relationships," he said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "I bet mother would go mad if she found out about Blaise and Ginny."

"How come?" she asked.

George snorted and said, "Well, hello? He was an ex death eater."

"But he has changed."

"I know, but mother won't see that instantly."

"Yeah, I know," she said before thinking a little, "I wonder if any one's going to stay together after this is all over."

"I know we will," he said, smiling.

"Hopefully, if you don't screw things up again," she said jokingly.

George rolled his eyes and said, "Well, Harry and Hermione will most probably stay together. They've known each other to long to just break it off."

"True. How about Fred and Angelina?"

George snorted again before saying, "Knowing her, she'll most likely find another bloke by next month."

Melany laughed when he said that. "Well, I think we should get going now. As you can see, I'm still not dry yet."

"Alright. Let's just clean this up and we'll head back."

After cleaning up, they both walked hand in hand to the castle. When they entered the common room, they found Fred and Angelina snogging on the couch. George cleared his throat and the couple broke away.

"Hello George. Hey Mela!" she said while standing up and giving both of them a hug.

"Long time no talk," Mela said to the girl.

"I know. So I hear you two are dating?" she said, looking at the couple.

"That's right, Angie. How about you and Freddie here?" George asked, looking at his brother.

"Well, obviously, George," Melany said, which made everyone laugh.

"Well I guess I should be off now. See you all when term ends," Angelina said.

"I'll walk you out," Fred said before standing up and walking out with her.

"I give it two weeks," George said after the other couple exited the room.

"I say three," Melany said.

"Five galleons?"

"Deal," she said before shaking his hand. But he pulled her in to a long, passionate kiss.

"Hello love birds," Hermione said, breaking them up. She had just gotten back from her date with Harry.

"Sorry," they both said.

"It's quite alright," she said.

"Well, I better go upstairs now. I'm dead tired," Melany said to her boyfriend.

"Alright," he said.

"I really had fun with you today," she said.

"Me too," he replied before pulling her into another kiss.

"We're still here," Harry said to them.

The couple broke away and laughed before Melany went upstairs, along with Hermione. They talked for a bit before they fell asleep, ending a day that no one will ever forget.


	18. Meet Helga

Two weeks has passed by since that day and Harry was about to go to bed after a long weekend of Quidditch practice. After changing into his pajamas, he got into bed before taking off his glasses and closing his eyes. Not soon after, he was asleep.

Little did he know that two other people were anxiously waiting for him to sleep. They waited until everyone else was also asleep before starting their sneaky plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a voice whispered.

"Oh come on, we haven't pulled anything on anyone lately. It's time we have a little fun," another voice replied.

"Alright, fine. You got the stuff ready?"

"Yup, all right here with me."

"Okay. Give me the inhalant. I'm closer to him, anyway. You take care of the clothes."

The dark figure gave the other figure a vial before saying, "Don't breathe when you open it."

"I won't. Ready?"

"Ready."

With that, the figure held his breathe while opening the vial. He put near the sleeping boy's face so that he can have a good sniff at it. When the figure thought he had enough, he closed it and quickly returned to his own bed.

"So, how long will it take?"

"Oh, he'll be all ready in the morning," the other figure said before laughing quietly and with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a strange feeling in him. He looked at the time and realized that breakfast was about half way through. He quickly looked for any clothing article he found on the floor and grabbed his books before exiting the dormitory.

When he came down to the common room, he found George and Fred waiting for him.

"Wow, Harry, I thought you would never wake up," George said, trying to hide his smile.

"I know, you never wake up this late," Fred continued, also trying to fight the urge from going into a laughing fit.

"Well, I don't know what made me sleep in, but I'm glad I woke up just in time. Ready to go?" Harry asked them.

The twins nodded while a big smile spread through their faces.

As they walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall, random guys were giving them-well more giving Harry- wolf whistles while checking him out.

'_Weird blokes these days_,' Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly, Melany joined the group, but Harry didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey guys, who's the new girl?" Melany said, motioning towards Harry.

The twins started to smirk before they explained what they had did last night.

"So, you're telling me that girl is-" but Melany was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said before going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione's face filled with shock before saying, "Uh, sorry, I'm not really in that 'boat.' And, do I know you?"

"Hermione, it's me, Ha-," but Fred interrupted him.

"Hey, Hermione, I see you met our new friend, Helga," he said, smiling madly.

"Yeah, she's an exchange student from uh," George stopped because he didn't know what country to say.

"She's from Wales," Melany continued for her boyfriend, who she gave a wink to.

"Yeah, and she isn't in that 'boat' either, Mione. It's just her way of greeting people in her country," Fred said.

Harry didn't know what to say at that point, since he was very confused and didn't know what in bloody hell was going on.

"Oh okay. Sorry if I offended you Helga," Hermione said before smiling.

"My name's not Hel-" but Harry was cut off once again by Melany.

"Alright, shall we head off to class now?" she asked the group, who nodded.

"Wait, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right-" Harry started but was cut off once again.

"Sorry, 'Mione, but he got a slight cold and won't be able to make it to class today," George explained.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said before walking to her first class.

* * *

The first part of the day was all confusing to Harry. Every class he had, the twins and Melany explained that he was a girl from Wales, and so on. Whenever Harry tried to explain otherwise, he was always interrupted by the others.

By DADA class, Harry was rather annoyed at everyone. He still didn't understand why everyone called him Helga and he was referred to as a she.

"So, who's the new girl?" Sirius asked, motioning towards Harry.

"I'm not a new-" Harry started but was interrupted by Fred.

"This is Helga. She came from Wales," he said.

"Oh okay, well welcome to the class Helga. So do we have everyone present then?" Remus asked.

"No, Harry is si-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry.

"I'M HARRY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. IT'S ME, HARRY POTTER!" he yelled.

"But you're a girl. How can you possibly be Harry?" Ginny asked, looking quite shocked.

"I'M NOT A BLOODY GIRL. WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?" he screamed again.

Melany sighed before saying, "Harry, come with me."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just come," she said before grabbing his arm and exiting the classroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shh no questions," she said.

After walking for a little bit, they ended up in the girls' bathroom.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

"Alright, Harry, before I turn you around, do you promise not to kill me?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess. Seriously, Mel, what's this about?" he asked, but Melany grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the mirror.

Harry was shocked at what he saw. His hair reached up his shoulders and his face was not as manly enough as before. He looked at his body and noticed that it was curvier than before. And he also noticed that he was wearing girl dress robes.'

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, by the looks of it, you turned into a girl," she replied.

"Did you do this?" he asked furiously.

"Of course not Harry! You're my best friend's cousin, so I would never do that. I was just into the act is all."

"Oh okay. But then who did?"

"Take two guesses."

Harry thought for a moment before he widened his eyes and said, "Let's go." He started to walk rather quickly towards the classroom, and Melany had to jog a little to catch up with him.

Harry finally entered the classroom with an angry look on his face. He went up to the twins' while screaming, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TWO DO?"

"Why, Helga, what are you talking about?" Fred replied with a grin n his face.

"Oh come off it, Fred, he knows already," Melany said.

"What are you guys talking about?' Jenine asked.

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm Harry. This two used me as a guinea pig for one of their pranks and turned me into a girl!"

"Well I think you look pretty good as a girl, Harry," George teased.

Jenine stood up and grabbed George's shirt before saying, "What did you two do to my cousin?"

"Well it's quite simple really," Fred replied.

"We made an inhalant," George continued while escaping Jenine's hold.

"And waited for everyone to go to sleep-"

"So that we can test it out-"

"And Harry was the lucky person we chose."

"But out of all the guys in the common room, why me?" Harry asked.

"Well, we haven't pulled on you in a long time-" George started.

"So when we found an opportunity-"

"We took it."

Harry lowered his head and sighed.

"Well I can honestly say that this prank would beat out any other prank that we ever pulled," Sirius said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sirius," the twins said together.

"But how long am I going to stay like this?" Harry asked them.

"Don't worry mate, the effects will go away over night," Fred replied.

"So I have to stay like this for the rest of the day?" he asked them.

"Looks like it," George said.

"Alright, since we all got that settled, why don't we all take a seat and continue with the lesson?" Remus said.

"Oh come on, Moony, after that episode, do you think these kids want anymore learning from us?" Sirius asked.

"No, I guess, not," Remus replied.

"Alright, so why don't we all sit down and discuss about other subject," Sirius started, "So Harry, how does it feel to be a girl?"

Harry looked at him and said, "Do I seriously have to answer that?"

"Well, I want to know," he replied.

He sighed before saying, "Well, it didn't feel different to me, since I only found out a couple of minutes ago!"

The whole class then filled with laughter.

"So, 'Mione, how does it feel to date a girl for a day," Fred asked.

"Oh, shove it Fred. Until now, I didn't even know that Helga was Harry," she replied.

"Who came up with the name Helga, anyway?" Remus asked.

"That would be me," Fred said while raising his hand.

"That name is like the worst name you can possibly think of," Ginny said.

"I know. You guys could've at least pick a better name for me," Harry said, which made the class laugh harder.

After the class, the whole day passed by in a blur, much to Harry's delight. When he was about to go to bed, he went over to the twins.

"So are you sure this will be gone by tomorrow," he asked them.

"Positive," they said together.

"Okay, good night," he said before going back to his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he quickly fell asleep.


	19. The Race

It was the second Saturday of March, and the whole group was filled with boredom as they just sat there in the common room.

"Let's do something," Jenine said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Fred replied.

"I don't know, eat candy?" she replied.

"NO," the whole room screamed.

"Alright, geez, it was just a suggestion," she said.

"Well, Jenine's right. We have to do something," Ginny replied.

"Why don't we go play Quidditch?" Harry suggested.

The whole room groaned.

"Come on, Harry, we've been practicing our arses off for the past month," Melany complained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied.

Then the whole room fell silent. Everyone just spent the time thinking about another suggestion they can do.

After about 5 minutes, Ron decided to break the silence by saying, "Why don't we have a race?"

Everyone then stopped thinking and turned their attention to Ron.

"Explain more, brother," George said.

"Well, why don't we have a race to the Great Hall?" he continued.

"But that wouldn't be fun at all, since we're really close to it. The race will be over as soon as it began," Blaise said.

"But what if we didn't start here?" Ron argued.

"Well, where do you suggest, then?" Draco replied.

"Somewhere far enough from the Great Hall," Ron said.

"Obviously," Ginny said under her breathe.

Everyone thought for a moment before Hermione said, "I got it! The Room of Requirement is on the 7th floor, right?"

Everyone nodded before she continued, "Well, isn't that far enough from the Great Hall?"

"Good thinking Mione, but there's only one problem," Melany said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Who in the right mind would run from the 7th floor to the Great Hall? Heck, I don't even have the energy to walk to the Great Hall from here!" she replied.

Hermione bit her lip and thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, you wouldn't have the energy. But what if you get something that will give it to you?"'

"Well, what's the thing?" Melany said.

Hermione smirked and looked at Jenine. Then, it dawned on Melany, and she was also looking at Jenine.

"Why are you guys giving me that look?" she asked them.

"Jenine, did I ever tell you that your box of candy turns me on?" Melany said.

Everyone gave her weird looks, especially Jenine.

"Uh, thanks, Mel. I guess I can admit that you're hair smell always turns me on," Jenine said.

Draco and George gave each other weird looks before George said, "I thought you guys were dating us?"

"Yeah, not each other," Draco said.

"Well, I think you guys would look together," Melany said teasingly.

The whole room erupted with laughter as both boys' faces reddened.

Draco turned to Jenine and gave her a nasty look before she said, "Uh, I love you?"

"It's not going to work this time," he replied.

"Well, it should, since it works all the time," she replied.

"Fine, you win," he said defeated.

"Hah! I always do!" she said.

"Conceited," he muttered.

"Hypocrite," she replied.

"Okay...moving on!" she said in attempt to change the subject. The room was quiet, and all eyes were on her.

"Now what?" Blaise asked her.

"Well, we all are going with this race right?" she said.

"Yeah, but there's the energy problem," Blaise replied.

"Well, that's why Melany made that strange statement earlier about Jenine's candy," she said, hoping that the others will get on to her idea.

"I still don't get it," Fred said after thinking a moment.

Melany rolled her eyes before saying, "If Jenine eats enough candy, she ends up going crazy and starts to run around all over the place."

"Yeah, but I still do-" but Fred stopped mid sentence when he finally realized what they were getting at, "Oh I get it!"

"Honestly, Gred, you can be so thick at times," his twin said, which earned him a smack on the arm from Fred.

"Jenine, can you lead us to your candy stash?" Hermione asked her.

Jenine nodded and went up the stairs, with the girls following behind her. She led them to her trunk that was filled with all sorts of candy.

"Alright, girls, get one of your school bags and fill them up with candy," Melany demanded.

When the girls came down, the group all headed to the 7th floor. When they reached the third flight of stairs, they were stopped by two of their favorite teachers.

"And where are you lot headed?" Sirius asked them.

"Just to have a race. Care to join us?" Melany asked the two men.

They looked at each other for a moment before Remus said, "Well we have nothing better to do anyway, so might as well."

At that, the group all headed towards the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, everyone get enough candy you think you need that will give you as much energy as to make you run all the way to the Great Hall," Ginny said before everyone reached into the bags to grab candy.

"Are you guys going to run?" Jenine asked the professors.

"No, you can just call us the people who will supervise this event," Remus said while Sirius nodded.

When everyone grabbed enough candy, Melany got the group's attention.

"Before you guys eat the candy, I have to describe the rules to you. We don't want anyone running already," she said, looking at Jenine.

"The rules are simple, whoever reaches the Great Hall first, wins. Wands are allowed to slow down other opponents. If any of you fall and aren't able to get up, one of these two gentlemen," she motioned at the professors, "will assist you."

"What does the winner win?" Blaise asked.

Everyone thought for a moment before Ginny said, "Whoever wins will make the losers be their servant for the rest of the day."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So any other questions?" Melany asked. The group shook their heads before she continued, "Alright, men, take it away."

Sirius then stepped up and said, "Alright, guys, take your positions behind the starting of the stair case."

Everyone found their own place before he continued, "Now you may start to eat your candy. When I see everyone done, I will signal for you to go."

Everyone quickly opened their candy and stuffed it in their mouth as fast as they can. Once Sirius saw that they were all done, he screamed, "READY, SET, GO!"

Everyone then zoomed off down the stairs.

"Hey, Mela, what size bra are you wearing?" Ginny said as they finished running down the first flight of stairs. Clearly, the affects of the sugar rush were kicking in already.

"Size B, you?" she replied, also feeling the affects.

"Same here," the red head girl said.

The girls then ran even faster, passing Draco and Blaise who seem to be taking it slow.

"Hey, Blaise, are you wearing boxers or briefs?" Draco asks the other boy.

"Boxers, a light orange color," he replied.

"Oh nice. I'm wearing briefs, a kind of turquoise blue color."

When Draco said that, they had just ran past Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick. The three just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Hermione was running freely down the fourth flight when she almost tripped on something.

"Haha," Harry said from behind her.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Potter," she said, trying to sound fierce.

"I'd like to see you try," he replied.

She then thought for a moment on how to get him back, when she suddenly remembers that she can use her wand. She got it out from her pocket and said a spell that made him trip and fall flat on his face.

"Haha," she said mockingly while passing him.

But suddenly, she found herself not running anymore. In fact, she wasn't even moving.

"Harry Potter! You unfreeze me this instant," she said as the rest of the group ran by, leaving them out of the race.

Seeing Hermione with her wand made George remember, too.

"Hey, Fred, do you like the feeling of being upside down?" he asked his twin.

"Well, it does give me a funny feeling, but then it starts to feel weird after a while. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure before I do this," George said before quickly pulling out his wand and making his brother flip upside down.

"You'll pay for this, Forge!" he screamed while watching his brother run away.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise were having their own battle on the third flight.

"Come on, Zabini, stop moving so that I can hit you already," Draco said, struggling to hit his target.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, do you really think I'm that dense?" he replied, just barely missing a jelly legs curse.

"Well, sometimes you are," he replied teasingly.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," he said before saying a curse that didn't hit Draco, but that hit Ron that was right beside them. He immediately fell in place.

"You should really work on your aim," Draco said before reciting another spell.

But it missed Blaise and reflected against a mirror, which then bounced off to the person in front of them.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Blaise said, stopping to help the girl that was on the floor.

"I'll feel better after this," she said while pointing her wand to Draco and muttering a spell, which made him stop in his place.

"Body binding curse?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded before laughing at him.

"That's my girl," he said before laughing along with her.

As they landed on the first flight of stairs, Jenine, Melany, and George were the final three running

"As much as I love you, Mel, I think I should win," he said.

"And why do you think you will?" she replied.

"Well, because I'm a guy. Which therefore makes me faster," he replied jokingly.

"Excuse me? Well, I think we should change that. Shall we, Jenine?" she asked the other girl.

"We shall, Mel," she replied before both girls pointed their wands at him and muttered a spell, which made him run backwards.

"The reverse curse is my personal favorite," Jenine said after laughing at him.

"Haha, me too," the other girl replied.

"So, Melany, my dear friend; I suppose it's just you and me now," Jenine said between panting breaths.

"Yes, it is. Let's play fair from here on out, okay? There's one floor left to cover, and it should be interesting enough." Melany grinned and sped up, trying to get ahead of Jenine.

"Deal!" Jenine cried as she put all her remaining energy, strength, and sugar high into her sprint.

The two friends were neck and neck, gasping as they ran, determined to defeat the other girl in the race. They both had one major goal in mind; to win.

Melany laughed as they caught sight of the Great Hall's door. Jenine was still at her heels, and she knew she had won. Melany twirled a bit, and danced, as if there was no way Jenine would beat her. Jenine took advantage of her distraction, and ran even faster. She knew she was about to collapse, but she was so close!

Melany noticed a moment too late that her little dance cost her big time. She sprinted the rest of the way, still believing she had a chance at beating Jenine, but she slowed as she realized she had lost. She sighed, but smiled. She congratulated her friend between breaths.

"Good job, Jenine," Melany said, giving her a hug, even if they were sweaty.

"You put up a good race," she replied.

The girls then walked back to the common room to wait for the others. When they came, they look completely exhausted.

"Who won?" Blaise asked.

"I DID!" Jenine said enthusiastically.

"Oh, the joy," Draco said teasingly.

"But before you make us do anything, can we at least change?" Ginny asked, pointing at her sweaty clothes.

"Nope, no time for that. I need you guys to have a lot of time to complete the first task.

"And what is that?" Harry asked, annoyed.

Jenine grew an evil smile before saying, "Since it was my candy, I demand you to replace all that was lost plus more."

Everyone groaned as they spent the rest of the day looking for any candy piece they can find.


	20. There's A Charm's Test Today

The rest of March passed by, and it was already the first of April. This day was special for two reasons: one, because it was April Fools Day and two, because it was the twins' birthday.

That morning, the two red heads woke up extra early and quickly dressed before heading downstairs. When they came down, they saw Melany already sitting there and catching up on her reading.

"Morning," they both said to the girl.

"Morning," she said, not looking up from her book. The twins kept staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something more.

She finally sensed them looking at her and looked up before saying, "What?"

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" Fred asked her.

"Oh yeah, we have a Charms test today," she reminded them.

They both rolled their eyes and George grabbed the book from her hands before saying, "Do you know what today is?"

Melany thought for a moment and said, "Uh, it's April 1."

"Which means?" they both said.

"Which means," she thought for a moment before continuing, "There's a Charm's test today."

The twins growled out of frustration before storming out of the common room. Little did they know that a certain someone was laughing behind their backs.

After storming out of the common room, they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, they saw Jenine happily eating scrambled eggs.

"Oh hey guys. Why do you look so ticked off?" she asked when they sat on the table.

"No reason," they both said before taking a sip of their pumpkin juice.

"Oh, alright," she said while going back to her food.

"Do you have something to say to us?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah, I think your guys' fly was open," she said.

The twins looked down and turned slightly red.

After they were done, George asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" she replied.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Fred answered.

"Oh, do you want me to say something else?" she said.

"Yes!" they both said.

"Okay. Let's see," she thought for a moment before continuing, "Oh, I have one."

The twins' faces lit up while Fred said, "Well, say it."

"Are you guys ready for the Charm's test?" she asked.

The twins let out a yelp in frustration before standing up and walking away.

"I take that as a no," she said while watching them storm off.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration, and the twins sat down with a foul mood. Not a single soul greeted them a happy birthday yet.

When Ginny took a seat next to Fred, he gave her a long stare.

"Do I have anything on my face or something?" she asked him when she caught him staring.

"You don't remember either, do you?" he asked her.

"Remember what?"

"What today is," he asked, now becoming more irritated.

"Oh yeah I remember now," she said, making his face light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Happy April Fools Day!" she said.

His face dropped slightly while saying, "And?"

"And, uh, we have a Charm's test today."

Fred closed his eyes and banged his head several times on his desk in frustration.

"Mr. Weasley, can you please stop banging your head on the table before you develop a concussion?" Ms. McGonagall said, which made the whole class explode with laughter.

By lunch, the twins were beyond annoyed. When they entered the Great Hall though, they only saw Ron at the table.

"Hey, Ron, where's everyone else?" Fred asked him.

"I think they're studying for the Charm's test," he replied.

"What is it with people and Charm testing today?" George asked, putting his head down.

"Well if you guys don't know yet, there is a Charm's test today," he reminded them.

"We know!" they said.

"Oh, alright then," he said before going back to his food.

After a moment of silence, George smacked the back of Ron's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said while rubbing the injured area.

"Do you not remember either?" George said, clearly frustrated.

"Remember what?" he said.

"What today is!" Fred replied.

"Uh, is there something that's happening today?" Ron asked, trying to look confused.

"Oh my Merlin! You're our own brother and you don't remember what today is?" George said, his tone raising.

"Uh, I have no idea what you two are talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be heading to Charms now," Ron replied before getting up and walking away.

Little did the twins know was that when we walked out of the hall, he immediately exploded with laughter.

As soon as the twins reached Charms, Professor Flitwick immediately started talking about the test.

"As soon as you are done, you may turn in the answers to me. Understood?" the tiny professor said.

The students nodded before he continued, "The questions will be on the board. Write your answers on a piece of parchment. And, begin."

With that, everyone started to answer the questions that were written on the board. Hermione, being Hermione, finished after 10 minutes. Soon after, the rest of the class turned in their answers.

"Did everyone turn it in?" Flitwick said while the students nodded, "Alright, you may use the rest of class time to talk quietly with your peers."

As soon as he said that, Fred turned to Hermione and Harry, who were sitting above them.

"That test was nothing," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it wasn't to hard," Harry agreed, "What did you think of the test, Fred?"

"The test was great. Just bloody great," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!" Fred said, his tone raising.

"What are you talking about?' Harry replied.

"What am I talking about? You two don't bloody remember!" he said, now standing up.

"Remember what?" Hermione asked.

"You don't remember what today is!" George said, now standing up with his twin as well.

"Uh, I know what today is," Hermione replied.

"You do? Then what's today?" Fred asked the girl.

"Today is April 1st," she replied.

"That's not what we meant!" George replied. By now, the whole class was watching the group.

"You guys are making a scene, you know," Harry said.

"We don't bloody care!" they both said together.

"I still don't understand all this 'What today is' stuff," Hermione said.

"Today is our bloody birthday!" they both said.

They were expecting Hermione to put on a face of shock and apologize. But instead, her face remained the same and she said, "Oh, okay."

"Oh okay? Not a sorry or a happy birthday?" Fred replied.

"It just slipped out of my mind is all," she replied.

"Hermione, you've known us since your first year. You should already know when our birthday is," George said before looking around, "Heck, we've know all of you for a long time, and you don't even remember!"

"Again guys, we had a lot on our mind. It just slipped," Ginny said from across the room.

"But we're your brothers! Out of all the people, Gin, you should've remembered!" Fred said to the girl.

"Alright, that's enough. I suggest everyone quiet down or I will have to be forced to pass out detentions," Flitwick said.

The twins slumped back into their chairs and stayed like that for the rest of the class. They were so angry that they didn't even notice the group winking at each other and giving each other thumbs up.

The twins spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone else. At the end of the day, they headed towards the dormitory when they saw a familiar face by the Great Hall.

"Angie, what are you doing here?" Fred said to Angelina before giving her a hug.

"What, can I not visit my boyfriend?" she said.

"Seriously, why are you here?" George said teasingly.

"Oh shush. I am also here to talk to the girls and catch up for a bit," she explained.

"Oh, alright," her boyfriend said. After that, there was silence.

"So," the twins said.

"So what?" she replied.

"You don't remember, do you?" they both said.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," they replied.

"Oh, okay. Can you guys take me to your dorm?" Angelina asked.

They nodded and led her to the dorm.

"Butter beer," George said to the portrait.

When it opened, they almost had a heart attack when everyone screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What?" the twins said while looking around the room. They saw plenty of food on the table and a couple of presents.

"Did you think we would ever forget your birthday?" Jenine said.

"You mean, this was all planned?" George said, still looking shocked.

"Of course it was," Ginny replied.

"It was pretty fun ticking you guys off today," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"So you guys did know?" Fred said.

"Duh! A little good acting can come in handy once in a while, you know," Ron said.

The twins then turned to Angelina. "You were part of this, too, right?" Fred asked her.

"Of course. This is one of the reasons why I'm here in the first place," she said.

"Okay, enough talking. I'm starved," Blaise said.

Everyone laughed and made their way to the food. As soon as they finished their food, they moved on to the presents. The twins mostly got supplies for new pranks and such, but Melany's was different.

"Another book?" George asked his girlfriend.

"Just open it," she replied before Fred tore the wrapping paper open.

They found a leather book with gold words saying, 'Property of George and Fred Weasley.' When they opened it, it revealed different pictures of them and friends.

"You took all of these?" Fred asked, still looking at the different pictures.

"Yes I did. My favorite one is the last one though," she said with a big smile on her face.

They immediately skipped to the last page and there it was, the picture Melany took on the train ride.

"I was going to use it as blackmail, but I put it in here instead," she replied, which made everyone laugh.

"I have to admit that this is a good picture," George said, with Fred nodding in agreement.

After a little bit more of chatting, the group was all tired out.

"Why don't we all sleep down here tonight?" Angelina suggested.

The group agreed and went up to get changed and to get some pillows and blankets.

When everyone settled, they immediately fell asleep. But Melany and George cuddled together in front of the fire still awake.

"I can't believe that we actually got pranked instead of us pranking you guys," George said.

"Well things change, love," Melany replied while laughing.

"But I can honestly say that this was one of the best birthdays in my life," he replied.

"Good, cause it should be," she said.

George laughed before drifting away to sleep.


	21. Plans For The Life After

It was now the end of May, and Melany was happily sleeping in on a calm Saturday morning. But that all changed when she was awoken by violent shaking.

"Come on Jenine, it's not even Christmas," she mumbled.

"It's not Jenine, silly. It's me, 'Mione," the bushy haired girl said.

"Oh. What do you want?" she replied, still have asleep.

"Come on, we need to go robe shopping for graduation!"

"Mione, graduation is still a month away," the other girl complained.

"So? And besides, I haven't spent time with you in forever."

Melany thought for a moment before sitting up and saying, "Oh, alright."

As soon as Melany got changed, they both headed to Hogsmeade.

"So have you started thinking about what you're going to say for your speech?" Melany asked.

"Oh, don't remind me. I don't think I'll make it up the stage before tripping on something," Hermione replied.

In fact, Hermione was trying to do her best to forget about the whole thing. After all, she isn't very comfortable talking to large crowds at one time.

"Oh come on, 'Mione, have faith in yourself. Just think of it as if you're answering a question in class."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh, this looks like a good store to buy robes in," she said while dragging the other girl into the store.

"I still don't understand why we have to buy new robes. Why can't we use our regular ones?" Melany complained.

"Because, Mel, these robes are more formal. And it gives us plenty of room to put a dress underneath it for the after party," she explained.

"Aw, does that mean we have to buy dresses too?" the other girl complained.

"No, I'm planning on using one of the dresses from the ball. You should do that too."

"Yeah, I will. I can't stand another agonizing hour looking for a dress I'll only use once."

The girls laughed and continued looking for a robe that would fit them nicely. When they were done, they decided to get some ice cream. After they purchased their snack, they found a nearby table outside.

"So what are your plans after all of this is done and over with?" Melany asked after taking a bite of her chocolate swirl ice cream.

"Well, the thing that I really want to do is to work in the ministry."

"Like auror job?"

"No, no. Just like behind the desk work or something like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"What are your plans?"

"Well, George has offered me a job to work in the shop and help them develop products and such. And I might just end up doing that."

Hermione gave a little chuckle before saying, "Typical Melany, always willing to find a way to torture people."

"I wouldn't call it torturing, just having a little fun," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, you would call it that," she replied, laughing along with the other girl.

"So you and Harry will be keeping the relationship, I hope," Melany asked after the laughing fit.

"I hope so, too. But he doesn't seem like the type of person to just suddenly break it off."

"Yeah, you're right. I hear he wants to become an auror."

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to. But that's good on my side since we both will work in the ministry."

"True. We should head back now. I want to take a nap and regain all the lost sleeping hours I lost," Melany said jokingly.

"Oh come on, I know you had a good time."

"I know," she replied.

With that, the girls threw away their ice cream cups, grabbed their bags, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, two former Slytherins just finished doing rounds around the Quidditch pitch.

"Hopefully this won't be the last time we do this," Blaise said after freshening up.

"No, I'll make sure that it won't be," Draco replied.

Blaise laughed a bit before saying, "Can you believe how much we've changed over the years?"

"I know. We went from one of the two most hated guys in Hogwarts to being part of the Golden Trio."

"It's funny how things work out like that."

"Yeah it is," Draco said before they went into dead silence.

"So are you happy with her?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence.

"Never been happier before."

"That's good. It turns out that you guys have a lot of things in common."

"Oh really? Like what?"

Blaise snorted before saying, "Crazy sugar highs is one of them."

The other boy laughed and said, "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I love her."

"A Malfoy loving a Potter. You know, I never expected you to say that in my whole life. If you did, you were either drunk or on something."

"Well, that was before. Things change, mate."

"Yeah, I know that now. I never imagined myself actually getting with Ginny."

"Well, it happened."

"Yeah, and I'm really happy it did.

"Are you going to still be with her after all this?"

"Of course, if she wants to. I think she will, though. How about you and Jenine?"

"Yeah, I most definitely want to keep it on."

"Good. Hey, let's go to the Great Hall for some lunch."

"Is your stomach all you think about, Zabini?" Draco said teasingly.

"That and Ginny," he replied.

With that, the boys laughed as they headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

After taking quick showers, Jenine and Ginny both headed to the kitchen to get some food to bring up to their dorm.

"Can you believe we have less than a month here?" Ginny said while they made their way back with plenty of food in hand.

"I know. I really don't want to leave this place," the other girl replied.

"Yeah me neither. But we have to move on, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"So you and Draco doing okay?"

"Better than ever," Jenine replied, a grin spreading to her face, "How about you and Blaise?"

"We're doing good, actually."

"That's good. So anything you want to do after we go to the real world?"

Ginny laughed at that before saying, "I don't know. I always wanted to play professional Quidditch. You, too?"

The other girl shook her head and said, "No. As much as I love it, I don't want to devote my whole life to it."

"So what are you going to devote it to then? Candy?"

"Wow, Gin, I didn't know you can read minds!"

Ginny laughed a bit before the other girl continued, "Well, I always wanted to work at a candy store. Or invent new treats, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe you can help develop candy that doesn't cause crazy sugar rushes," Ginny said, smiling when she started to remember Jenine's antics.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! But then, what fun would it be to eat as much candy as you can without feeling that extra energy?" she replied.

"Oh yeah, it wouldn't be much fun at all," Ginny said sarcastically.

With that the girls walked the rest of their way to the dorm so that they can have a little lunch of their own.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were happily eating lunch and sharing a friendly talk.

"So how are you and Lavender holding up?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I guess. She's really sweet and understanding. My mum would love her."

"Your mum would love anyone, Ron."

"Not everyone. She hated death eaters and you-know-who."

"I meant people who have a heart and a brain."

Ron laughed at that before saying, "So you still thinking of being an auror?"

The other boy nodded before saying, "I know it's going to be a lot of hard work, but it'll be worth it."

"You like being in danger, don't you?"

"Well, I have been for all my life, so I'm basically used to it."

The red head boy nodded in agreement and thought for a moment before saying, "I want to be in a Quidditch team when I'm out of here."

"Yeah, you are a pretty good player. Just make sure I'll get tickets to every game."

"Hold on there. I have to actually make it on a team first."

"I doubt that you won't."

"Thanks.," he said while smiling at him, "So how are you and Hermione?"

"We're doing quite well. You know, I always thought you would be jealous of us. That's why we kept it all a secret."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh come on, Ron, everyone knows that you used to have a crush on Hermione."

"Yeah, back in 4th year. But then I got with Lavender, and the feelings for her just went away. I'm happy for you guys, honest."

"Thanks Ron. When I got with 'Mione, I thought if you knew, you would hate me forever and not have my back anymore."

"You know I'll always have your back, mate."

"I know. I'll have yours, too."

The boys then finished their food and headed back to the dormitory.

* * *

On the grounds, the twins were walking around the castle just for the fun of it.

"I can't wait to go back to the shop," Fred said.

"Oh come on, Gred, you know you'll still miss Hogwarts as much as everyone else," his twin replied.

"Yeah I know, but you can't deny that you miss the shop, either."

"True. Hey is it okay if Melany worked with us? You know, help us with new ideas and such."

"Of course it's okay. We always need an extra hand, anyway."

"Okay, good."

Fred looked at his brother and said, "You really love her, don't you?"

"What, you think I don't?"

"Well, after that statement you made in January, you never know. Plus, you are one of Hogwart's greatest pranksters."

George stopped walking and turned to face his twin, "Do you think I would lie about loving her?"

"I know you wouldn't. Geez, it was just a harmless joke."

"Well I didn't find it funny. So how are things with you and Angie?"

"I can honestly say that it's been going good. Better than before, I should add."

"Aw, that's cute," a voice behind them said.

"Oh hey, where did you guys go?" George replied, looking at the people behind them.

"Just to get robes for graduation," Melany replied.

"And to grab some ice cream after," Hermione continued.

"That sounds like fun," Fred said sarcastically.

"Oh shush. We were just heading back to the castle. Wanna join us?" Hermione replied.

The twins nodded and the group walked back to the castle where they only had one month left to spend in.


	22. Telling The Family

It was finally the day of Graduation, and everyone was happily getting a little more rest for the long day ahead of them.

Much to his displeasure, Blaise woke up a little earlier than he would've liked. Maybe it was the excitement that woke him up. He sat up slowly and looked around the room to see that the rest of the boys were still sleeping.

He got up and headed his way down to the common room, hopefully getting more sleep down there. But when he came down, he was so surprised at what he saw that he gave out a short scream.

"Wotcher, Zabini," Tonks said.

Along with Tonks, there were the two DADA professors and the whole Weasley family.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, today is your graduation," Remus replied.

"I know that. What I me-" but he was interrupted by a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I heard screaming. Is everything alright, love?" Ginny said while coming down the stairs.

"He was just a little shocked when he saw us," Charlie said.

"Wait, did you just call him love?" Bill said.

"I, uh, well, yeah I did," Ginny rambled.

"Don't tell me that you haven't told them about your relationship, Gin," Sirius said.

"Relationship? You're having a relationship with him?" Bill asked, getting frustrated.

"Come on, Bill, he isn't as bad as you think," Ginny protested.

"How long?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Beginning of the year," she replied.

"Well, if Ginny says he's changed, then I'll give him a chance," Arthur said.

"Thanks, dad," the girl said.

"Fine, but if he tries anything funny," Charlie said.

"I won't, I promise," Blaise finally said.

"So where are the others?" Percy asked.

"Still sleeping of course. Melany should be down here in a minute though because when I got up she was in the bathroom showering," Ginny explained.

Not soon after, Melany came down and greeted the others.

"Why are you guys here so early? I wasn't expecting you until the actual ceremony," the girl said.

"We just wanted to spend some time with you dearies, so that's why we came in earlier," Molly explained.

"Oh, alright. So, why did I hear a scream earlier?"

The others laughed and explained the whole story to her.

"So that's all they know, right?" Melany asked Blaise and Ginny.

"For now, yes," Blaise replied.

"But now we would like to learn more," Percy said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"I want to know who gave you that necklace," Tonks said, staring at Melany's necklace.

"Oh come on, Tonks. She probably bought it herself since it has an'M' on it," Bill said.

"No, I saw a 'G'," Charlie argued.

"It was an 'M'."

"G"

"M"

"G!"

"M!"

"Okay boys, that's enough. I'm sure dear Mela has an explanation for this," Molly said, breaking up the fight.

"Well, that's the whole point of this necklace. It's supposed to fool the person who sees it," she explained.

"Who gave it to you?" Percy asked.

"Come on, Perce, what do you think 'G' stands for?" Ginny said.

"Uh, gorilla?" Percy answered, which made everyone laugh.

"I don't think I enjoy being called a gorilla," George said as he came down.

"Oh, you two are dating?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, but it would've ended earlier if I hadn't helped," Fred said as he came down the stairs as well.

"Why? What'd George do?" Charlie asked, interesting.

Fred looked at the couple and asked, "Can I tell them?"

"If you must," they both said.

Fred cleared his throat dramatically and said started telling of what had happened back in January.

"Your lucky I didn't here about this sooner, young man," Molly said before smacking the back of her son's head.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley, everything was all sorted out," Melany said.

"I know. That was just for his stupidity. And please, sweetie, call me Molly," she said politely.

"So any other relationships we don't know about?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, is our Ron with Hermione yet?" Charlie asked.

The five of them looked at each other before Fred said, "Not quite."

"What? He doesn't have the guts to do it yet?" Bill said teasingly.

"He does, but he didn't ask her," Ginny started.

"Well then, who'd he ask?" he replied.

"You all remember Lavender Brown, right?" Melany said.

"Oh, yes. She was a sweet girl. Ron's with her then?" Molly said before the group nodded.

"So then who's 'Mione with?" Tonks asked.

"None other than the boy who lived," Blaise said.

"Yes! I knew they would be together one day," Tonks said proudly.

"And how'd you know that?" Remus asked her.

"Well, they've been friends since they were just children, making them very close. I mean, she's also known Ron for the same amount time, too, but hers and Harry's bond was stronger," she explained while the group nodded.

"How about the other Potter?" Percy asked.

"Jenine is with Draco," Blaise said.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? The ferret faced ex Death Eater Draco?" Percy said.

The room laughed as the group nodded.

"It turns out that they were made for each other," Ginny said.

"Oh yeah? In what way?" Bill asked.

"Three words," George started.

"Crazy sugar rushes," Fred finished.

"Did someone say sugar?" a cheerful voice from the stairs said.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you and Draco's sugar adventures," Blaise said.

"Ah, good times," Jenine said while remembering that day in the Great Hall.

"It sounds like a lot went on this year," Charlie said.

"You have no idea," Hermione said, coming down the stairs as well.

"So wait, all of your relationships started near the beginning of the year?" Percy asked.

"That should be right," Melany said.

"So, back to more important things. How do you guys think you did on the NEWTS?" Arthur asked.

"I think I did pretty decent on them. But on the DADA one, I think I did the best in," Melany explained.

"Yeah, thanks to us," Sirius said, coolly.

Melany rolled her eyes as Harry, Ron, and Draco came down.

"Well since everyone's down, shall we go to breakfast already?" Molly asked.

The group nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

"Can you believe this is going to be like, our second to the last meal here?" Hermione said.

"I know. It felt like yesterday when we were just sorted into our houses," Harry said.

"Oh I remember that," Ron started, "Jenine was so happy when she was placed in Gryffindor that she started running and screaming around the whole hall."

Everyone laughed as Jenine turned a light pink.

"Yeah, I remember one of the first fights I had with you," Draco said, looking at Harry.

"Well, no one knew back then that that would all change," he replied.

"Well we've all went through major changes these past years, right?" Ginny said while the others nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, George and Melany went on the grounds for a final walk around the castle.

"I can't believe that this is all going to be over and done with after today," she said while taking a seat at the spot by the lake.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun," he replied while taking a seat next to her.

"Are you trying to sound smart?" she said teasingly.

"Aren't I already?"

"Sometimes, when you want to be."

"I take that as a compliment, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I love you."

"Liar."

He looked at her with shock in his face and said, "What?"

"I'm just kidding, gosh. I know you love me," she said while laughing at his face.

"And?"

"And what?"

He gave her a look while she laughed again, "And I love you too."

"Good," he said before giving her a kiss.

* * *

It was an hour before the ceremony, and Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. She had a short speech planned out already, but she still felt very nervous.

Jenine saw this and said, "Don't worry, 'Mione. I'm sure you'll do just fine up there."

"I hope so," she muttered.

"No, you have to believe it," the other girl replied.

"Fine. I believe I'll do great on the stage."

"That's more like it," she replied before leaving the dorm.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony started, every 7th year was already seated in the Great Hall. The tables had been turned into chairs for everyone to comfortably sit in.

"Welcome students, parents, and friends," Dumbledore started, "Today is a special day for these young adults. Today is the day where they move on to continue their lives and experience what the rest of the world can offer."

"But enough talk from me. We have a very good student that I would like to hear from. Everyone please give a hand to Ms. Hermione Granger."

With that, everyone in the hall clapped for the girl, especially her friends.

When she got up to the stage, she took a deep breathe before talking.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I never thought that I would make any friends, let alone be in the famous 'Golden Trio.' And aside from that friendship, I made even more with other people I met throughout the years."

"Whenever I'm in tough places, my friends were always there to help me out, and I was there for them too. Whether if it was losing a loved one or helping them get through a crazy sugar rush," she looked at Jenine and Draco, who turned red, "we were always there for each other, no matter what."

"These past years held some of the best and some of the worst moments I'll ever have in a life time. If there's one main thing I learned while at my stay at Hogwarts, it's never give up, no matter how big the situation is. All I can say is, this 8th year for me was filled with plenty of Mishaps and Mayhem."

With that, she finished her speech and everyone gave her a standing ovation.

She bowed lightly and was about to leave the stage when a voice from a crowd said, "Wait."


	23. Back To Reality

Everyone turned to see who spoke, only to see that it was none other than Harry. He ran up the stage to where Hermione was and faced her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, looking confused.

"I need to do this before we leave here," he replied.

Then, he got on one knee and pulled out a small box from his robes as the crowd filled with gasps. Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth was wide open.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked while opening the box to reveal a simple silver-band diamond ring.

Hermione was still in shock for a moment before she closed her mouth and smiled while saying, "You couldn't propose anywhere more romantic?"

"Well I thought right now would be best, since everyone's here," he explained.

Hermione's smile grew wider and a single tear made her way down her face as she answered, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Harry stood up and hugged her tight before putting the ring on her left ring finger. The crowd cheered wildly as the newly engaged couple came down from the stage.

* * *

After the ceremony, the girls headed back to the dorm, where they had only 30 minutes until the after party.

"Can you believe that you're getting married, 'Mione?" Ginny said ecstatically.

"It's just sinking in right now, actually. You guys knew about it?" she asked.

"Nope, no clue," Melany said.

"Yeah, even I didn't know about it, and I'm his own cousin!" complained Jenine.

"Trust me, Jenine, I bet there's a lot of things that he doesn't tell you," teased Melany.

"Yeah, that's true," she replied while laughing.

"Come on, guys. Let's get a move on so that we have more time to get ready," said Ginny.

The girls nodded in agreement before power walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys' dorm, the guys were congratulating Harry while changing.

"Our 'boy who lived' just turned into 'man who lived to be whipped'," said Fred with a smirk on his face.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you to do that in front of everyone," Blaise teased.

"Oh come on, Blaise, he stood up to and defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time," Ron explained.

"Yeah, but I think it's easier than proposing," Draco replied while everyone but Ron nodded.

"Come on, boys, we have to go meet the girls down there so that we can go to the party," George said.

The boys nodded and dressed quickly before going down to the common room. To their surprise, the girls were already waiting downstairs.

Jenine and Ginny wore the same dresses they wore for the Halloween ball whereas Hermione and Melany were wearing the dresses from Christmas.

"Wow, you girls actually came down before us?" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron, just because we're girls doesn't mean we take forever to get ready," Ginny told her brother.

"So shall we go, then?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded as they took their significant other's hand and walked towards the Great Hall.

They were amazed on how fast it took to completely transform the hall. The chairs were gone and instead there were plenty of tables for the students plus their families to sit in. The group immediately saw the others and joined them at the table.

They were greeted with congratulations from everyone, but mostly they all congratulated Harry and Hermione.

"You guys better party hardy," Bill said.

"Yeah, make good used of the left over time you have by doing things you haven't done here yet," Charlie finished.

"Boys, will you please stop being a negative influence to the others?" Molly scolded them.

"Yes, mum," they chanted while smirking.

After eating in silence for a bit, Ginny said, "You know, it still hasn't hit me that this is going to be the last meal we'll ever have here."

The group nodded while the sudden realization sunk in.

"Lighten up, guys, you'll come back again later in your life," Arthur reassured them.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same since we're not students anymore," Ron replied.

"That's why we said to live it up while you're still here," Charlie said, which earned him a smack in the back of his head from Molly.

As everyone continued to eat, Melany noticed that her dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my father?" she asked the group.

"Full moon," the adults chanted.

"Oh, that sucks Merlin's balls," Jenine said.

"Mouth, Jenine," Molly reminded her, which made everyone laugh.

"Sorry," she said while turning red.

"So how's Teddy?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Getting a bit harder to take care of him, though, since he's getting bigger and I'm pregnant again."

Tonks suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth as everyone choked on their food and stared at her.

"Tell me I didn't just say that," she said while hitting her head.

"But you did," Hermione said, still in shock.

Everyone's faces then turned into emotions of happiness as they congratulated her.

"How far are you along?" Ginny asked.

"Almost 5 months."

"Girl or boy?" Jenine asked.

"It's a girl!" she said happily.

"Oh, did you think of any names yet?" Hermione said.

"Oh, we have one!" the twins said together.

"Oh yeah? What?" Tonks said, interested.

The twins looked at Harry and said, "Helga," which made the group but Harry laugh.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something?" Percy said.

The twins looked at each other before explaining what they had done to Harry. At the end, everyone else started to laugh, except for Molly, who smacked them in the back of their heads.

"But seriously, Tonks, any names?" Melany asked.

"Well, Remus and I were thinking of Serenity," she explained.

"Serenity Lupin. That sounds lovely. Now if you need any help, you just owl me, okay dear," Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly. I'll take you up on that offer," she replied, giving a big smile.

"Why were you keeping it a secret, though?" Harry asked.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise. But I guess it isn't now, is it?"

"Obviously," Blaise said.

"Well, about 3 more hours until this is over so why don't you kids go make us of it?" Arthur said before the graduated students stood up and went their own way.

Blaise and Ginny made their way to the dance floor and danced a little bit before heading to a pair of empty seats.

After Blaise came back with drinks in hand, Ginny asked, "So where are you going after this?"

"Probably back to my mansion. I don't really want to go since it's just going to be me there," he explained.

"Then why don't you stay at The Burrow?" she suggested.

He looked at her for a while before saying, "You think your family would actually let me stay there?"

"Why not? There are plenty of rooms open and, my family did accept you."

"Aw, I was willing to share a room with you," he said while smirking.

"I don't think my parents will approve of that. You can sleep in the room next to mines, though."

"Close enough," he replied before giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked her fiancée.

"You'll see," he said while leading her to their destination.

They finally stopped, and Hermione immediately remembered where she was. They had stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait.

"Cornish Pixies," he said before the portrait door swung open.

"I haven't been here since a year ago," Hermione said while looking around the room.

"Yeah, this room holds a lot of memories."

"Tell me about it. It's so refreshing to come in here again."

"Yeah. Aren't you glad I lead you here?"

"Not as glad as this," she said while holding up her hand that had the ring on it, "So that's where you went when you left me at the bookstore?"

He nodded and smiled. She went up to him and gave him a long hug.

"So I can stay at Grimwauld Place, right?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to leave you alone in your old house."

"Thanks, Harry. Merlin, it just hit me now."

"What?"

"Well, first of all I'm getting married. And second, this is actually the last time we're going to be in this room as a student."

"Yeah, we've come a long way. You know, I never actually thought I would make it to this day during the war."

"But yet you did, and now you get to continue your life."

"Yeah, and best of all, it's going to be with you," he said before giving her a short kiss.

After pondering a little more, they left the common room and headed back to the hall.

* * *

Jenine appeared next to Draco and took his hand. She walked briskly, leading him to the staircases of Hogwarts. "Where are we going?" he said after the 4th flight. "We just missed the Gryffindor common room."

"We're not going there," Jenine said, still dragging Draco up the steps. "Hurry up! Move those skinny legs! You're going too slow!"

"They are not skinny," he pouted childishly. He let go of her hand, and ran up the stairs. He stopped and turned around to stick his tongue out at her.

"Wow, you're smart," she said, running after him. "You don't even know where we're going. Just follow me, you impatient little boy. We'll get there faster if you would walk on your own."

She hit him lightly on his shoulder before grabbing his hand again.

"Women," he muttered. Jenine rolled her eyes, still walking up the steps. They were nearing the 7th floor.

"Egotistic blonds," she muttered back. Draco glared at her, and she smiled innocently. "I say it because I love you."

She squeezed his hand slightly. "And it's not like it's not true," she added.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jenine just covered it with her other hand. "We're here," she said, gesturing to the wall. "The room of requirement."

She dropped her hands and paced in front of the wall 3 times, muttering something under her breath as Draco watched. The door appeared, and Draco stuck his arm out in a gentleman-ly way.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall," she said, taking his arm.

He opened the door, and let Jenine in. The room had transformed into a park. Sand, slides, and swings. It had everything! Draco's mouth was open slightly, and Jenine laughed.

"You do that a lot," she pointed out, closing his mouth.

"Why'd you do this?" he asked, still in awe of the park. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" she asked casually.

She walked over to the swings, and sat down. Draco followed her and sat on the seat next to her.

"I was talking to Blaise and he said you're a kid at heart. Of course, I knew that. But he said you had a thing for parks, but you've never really gone to one, so I thought 'Hey, this is perfect!' What do you think? Perfect?" She grinned.

Draco grinned back, and kicked the sand beneath his feet. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for everything. Especially for giving me a chance."

"It's not a problem," she said, getting up from the seat.

She took his hands and led him to the slide. "You proved yourself, and look where it got you? A girlfriend who you love, and who loves you back. Thanks for being so great, and showing me you weren't a git. Harry still doesn't think you're not worthy enough to date a Potter, but I think otherwise. You're really a romantic underneath all the evil Slytherin-iness."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Slytherin-iness?" he asked. "You make up strange words to describe me."

"Well, it's a good word!" she said, pushing him down the slide once he was properly seated. She followed him down, and ran back to the swings.

He ran toward the seat next to her, and tried to copy her form. She looked at him and screamed, "You can't swing?!"

"Uh, obviously not?" he said, struggling.

Jenine jumped off and landed on her feet.

"Show off," Draco muttered.

Jenine walked up behind him and pushed his back. "What are you doing?!" he asked. "You could ask me politely to get off!"

"I'm pushing you so you can swing, genius," she said, continuing to push him. "You're the one who's supposed to be doing this to me. You're 17 years old, and you can't swing. Wow. Pump your legs, it should help."

Draco soon got the hang of swinging and laughed. "This is easy!" he said as he slowed himself down.

Jenine was sitting in the sand with her legs in front of her. Draco sat down next to her.

"What are we going to do?" she said softly, playing with the sand. "Where is this going to go?"

"Where is what going to go?" he asked, puzzled.

"Our relationship," she said. Draco took her hand.

"Wherever we want it to go. The sky's the limit. We'll do whatever we want, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you. You're going to be mine as long as you want me."

Jenine cuddled up next to Draco and sighed. "I hope you're free, because you'll be mine forever. Boyfriend, slave; I haven't decided on a title for you yet."

They laughed together. Jenine hugged Draco tighter and whispered, "I love you, Draco."

Draco wrapped his arms around Jenine and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

They sat together, cuddling, talking about anything and everything.

They left the room of requirement that evening hand in hand, more in love than ever before.

Maybe life wouldn't be so hard after Hogwarts.

* * *

Melany and George decided to go back to their common room for one last time.

"Man, I'm going to miss this place," she said, looking around.

"Same here. But yet, I'm excited to go back to the shop," he replied with a grin on his face.

Melany laughed a bit before asking, "So when does work start, oh noble knight?"

He laughed and said, "Anytime, but tomorrow would be nice."

"Honestly, George, you expect me to go to work right after I leave school?"

"Well, I am," he said.

"Fine, I'll try to go. It better be worth the pay, though."

"It is. I mean, what better pay is seeing me everyday?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Let me think. Actual money?" she teased.

George rolled his eyes and grabbed her before tickling her senseless.

"Alright, you're the best pay!" she managed to say.

George let go and gave her a deep kiss. When they let go for air, they took a seat on the couch.

"You know, a year ago, I never would've imagined me being with you," she said.

"Well, things have changed, haven't they?"

"Yeah, we came along way this year. A lot of things happened in here, too."

"Yup, like our first fight. And since then, I haven't screwed up, now have I?"

"No, you haven't. I guess you proved me wrong this one time."

"I've proved you wrong other times, too, you know."

"Whatever. We should get back to the hall to meet your family."

With that Melany stood up, with George behind her.

Before walking out, Melany said, "Goodbye, common room."

"Wow, my girlfriend's talking to rooms," he said jokingly.

She smacked him on the arm and he rubbed it, pretending that it hurt.

"Aw, my boyfriend's a baby," she mocked.

George rolled his eyes and kissed her again before they left the room.

When they made it to the Great Hall, they found everyone waiting for them already. They each grabbed their trunks and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"I can honestly say that you students were the best students I've ever had," Dumbledore said, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Professor. I think we can all agree that you were just as good," Harry said.

"I bid you all a good life. And hopefully I will see you all again," he said before waving them goodbye.

The students silently said goodbye to the school as the flood back to the Burrow, which meant back to reality.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it, folks! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for this story. And most of all, I would like to thank Jenine for helping me along the way ;D. _

_Don't worry, theres going to be a sequel to this story, so look out for that one soon! _

_**Peace, Cuhmeel**_


End file.
